Promises, Chocolate and Rain
by xXHikariRenXx
Summary: Maka was always the one chasing the trail of broken promises left behind by her parents. She's had enough of all the drama. When she runs away from home, Maka meets rich boy Soul Eater Evans. How can he change her life with chocolate and rain? SoulxMaka
1. FATE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HI alll :) i am writing this story to one, release stress, two, release anger, and three, ... to get a break from Meisters, Weapons, Shinigamis and You.<strong>

**I hope you be nice enough to review :) **

**this is supposed to be a oneshot but im thinking to make it a bit longer... mwahaha... enjoy and review :D**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**FATE**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wonder why I was created.<p>

"All you do is scream at my face all day, how can any man stand it?"

Especially when life is just never to my taste, like I'm never satisfied.

"Are you saying this is _my _fault? You're the one paying for dates with young women! How sick can you get?"

I keep convincing myself that this just isn't my day.

"You know what, I've had enough!"

That things just didn't head my way today.

"You've had enough? More like I've had it! You should just go fuck yourself! I made the biggest mistake of my life marrying someone like you! I can't believe and dumb and stupid, not to mention _blind _I was to fall for someone like _you_!"

_I've _had enough.

"Fine! I will leave! I never enjoyed this marriage in the beginning anyway! This family was never whole to begin with! You always try to drag Maka away from me!"

With both of them, always using me as an excuse.

"Me, drag Maka away from you? To hell with that, I want to bring her somewhere far away from you! You're the hole in our family! You created it!"

I just wanted one simple thing… Just to have a loving mum and dad, a happy family.

"I won't let you take her!"

But now…

"Go die! Get out, get out!"

I just wanted to run away.

"Well you're –"

So I did.

I never felt so alone before, trudging through the dark, wet streets. Their arguments echoed in my head over and over.

I never once had a happy day in this life, this life where everyday seemed like a rainy day. I thought that the rain would never subside.

It was an unexpected meeting at first. Probably something one would call fate.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>


	2. CHOCOLATE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Hallooooo this is the second chapter :D <strong>

**i hope you all like it xD i dont put much thought into this story since i am totally enveloped in my other fanfic so... yea... but this does have an alright plot so i wrote it out! i made it a bit longer, taking advice from one of the reviews xD the first one was short cuz it was like the prolouge and i wanted to keep it short to like ierno, engage readers :) ok im gonna stop talking... enjoy and review :)**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**CHOCOLATE**

* * *

><p>The city was so big; there was even a forest nearby. We only just moved here so I didn't know my way around.<p>

When midday past, I was hungry, wet and cold.

Somehow, I stumbled into the forest nearby the city. It smelt of… Nature…

I looked up at the trees that almost covered the sky. No fruit.

"What kind of trees don't have fruit…" I muttered to myself, kicking a rock. The rock hit a stand. The stand had trays of chocolate on it. Which eventually caused me to drool.

I ran to it and looked around cautiously. "Does this belong to somebody..? No? Ok then!"

I ate one. It literally melted in my mouth. How can anyone leave chocolate this good to get eaten by jungle animals? Heck, how can anyone leave _chocolate _in this place? I mean come on! Its chocolate, goddammit!

In a few minutes, all of the trays were empty. I patted my stomach.

"Ahh… Good food!"

There was a rustling in the trees and I quickly turned around to see a boy with snow white hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a black suit. I knew it immediately when I saw him.

Plan A…

"Rich cunt alert... Run."

"Oi stop!"

I bolted out of the forest but two bulky men stopped me.

"Yeeks..!" I turned back around and the boy was in front of me.

"Did you eat all of the chocolate?"

"Uhh.."

Plan B…

"I-I stumbled across the forest and was soooooo hungry because I didn't eat anything for daaaaays, I-I have no home..." Said Maka in her most innocent voice, which apparently disgusted her.

"Look, you're not convincing anyone." Said the boy.

Maka made a face. "Go die."

Plan C… I have no plan C…

"Take her."

"E-EH?"

Wait… I do have plan C…

The two men grabbed her.

Good bye, ego.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO! PLEEEASSSEEE DON'T SEND ME TO JAIL! I'M A CURSE! I'M A GODDAMN CURSE!" I wailed, my last desperate attempt to get out.

He stopped. Then turned away. "Bring her back."

I soon found myself being dragged away by two macho men.

Yes it was an unexpected meeting at first. And yes, some may call it fate.

In my point of view, it was just the act of eating something you see, purely out of starvation.

In his point of view, it was probably the witnessing of a thievery.

* * *

><p>His house… Was like a stadium. Breathtaking. Massive. Unbelievable. A waste of money.<p>

"I could use this money to like buy all the food in the world!" I said, looking around and being nosy.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and walk." He turned and faced me, making a creepy face. "I. Shall. Punish. You."

"EH?"

The men chucked me in a dusty old cell.

I opened my eyes. "Wait, this isn't a dusty old cell…"

"Course not. What kind of person do you think I am?" said the boy.

"A stupid, rich, spoilt little brat…"

He ignored my comment and chucked a black dress at my face.

"What's this..?"

"A dress."

"Yeah. I like sorta know that already."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Put it on."

"Noo… I don't do dresses."

He gave me a look.

"W-What?"

He leaned close to my face. "Did you know how much all that cost?"

"What the chocolate or the dress?"

He sighed. "The chocolate, goddammit! You ate like 100 of them and you don't know?"

I shrugged. "I was hungry…"

"Stuff your hungriness! That cost over 100 MILLION DOLLARS!"

My jaw dropped. I tried to count it with my fingers. "OMG… How much is that..?"

"You have to pay me back somehow."

"I'M BROKE GODDAMMIT! CAN YOU NOT TELL?" I exclaimed.

"Well, to pay me back, you can do me a favour."

I made a face. "I hate people like you…"

"Don't worry, me too. I just didn't want all that money spent on the chocolate to go to waste."

"People like you could be stingy too?"

He ignored me. "Go get a shower and put on that dress."

"Why?"

"You're going to meet my parents. Maids. Clean her up."

The maids approached me and I stood in a karate stance. "Don't come near me!"

He sighed. "Quit being stubborn. Or else I'll have to hand you in for committed thievery."

"I did not steal!"

"Sure you didn't. Now hurry up. We don't have much time."

"DUDE! I don't even know your goddamn name!"

He looked at me. "Soul. Soul Eater Evans."

"Soul Eater..? What kind of crappy rich kid name is that..?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>


	3. PARENTS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Suppp! I quite like this chap, but not as much as the last oneee. THANNKK YOOU FOR ALLL THE REVIEWS, THAT'S MY FIRST TIME GETTING DIFFERENT REVIEWERS ON ALL THE REVIEWS XD THANNKKK YOOU VERRRYYY MUUUCHHH IT MEANS ALOOOTTT <strong>

**i hope you all like this one, can you believe i'm actually stuffed writing this? this story, as i said is to just basically vent anger. so... enjoy and review :D bye byyyee!**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**PARENTS**

* * *

><p>I was scrubbed to death by the maids and was forced to put on the dress. Someone kill me now.<p>

"Hey you actually look alright. A little flat che –"

"MAKA – CHOP!" I karate chopped his head.

"Ow! You dangerous girl! Don't hit me and I'll buy you a house!"

I made a face. "I'm not poor you know."

"Alright, you ready?" Soul said, fixing his tie.

I sighed. I cannot believe I am doing this. "Yeah."

He walked out of the room and I followed him.

When we reached the dining room, which I thought was an indoor park, there were two adults sitting there.

One of the adults was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; her blonde hair was long and waving suiting her beautiful face so well. She had striking blue eyes and gorgeous clothes.

The other adult was a quite handsome man with hair much like Soul's, snow white, but was much more groomed. He was also wearing a suit.

Soul nudged me as I stared in awe at the two people.

"O-Oh. Am I supposed to say something..?"

He gave me a look, probably signalling that he was pissed. Crap.

I quickly bowed. "H-Hello, Mr and Mrs Evans..! I-It's nice to meet you. I-I'm Maka…" I said in my sweetest voice. Goooosebumps…

The woman smiled. "Hello Maka – chan."

The man gave me what seemed to be an approving nod.

I smiled nervously as Soul signalled me to sit down. I sat down next to him with the big plate of food in front of me. I swear, it smelt so good but Soul kept me from doing anything… Rash…

Soul dropped a fork.

"OOPS. I ACCIDENTLY DROPPED MY FORK! MAKA. CAN YOU HELP ME FIND IT PLEASE?"

"What why?"

"Just get down here!"

He pulled me down.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Wipe that stupid, drooling look off your face! You look like you want to eat everyone!"

"Well, I am hungry…"

"Soul? Maka?" said Soul's mum.

"Got it!" said Soul popping his head back up.

I popped my head back up as well, smiling as Soul's dad glanced at me.

"Well, there you have it, mum and dad! You've seen my girlfriend! Can we go now?"

I stared at him. Girlfriend? Girlfriend? _Girlfriend?_

I slammed my palm onto the table. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT –"

He shot me a narrowing look.

"… How can we leave when we just got here?" I finished. Black – mailing bastard…

"Oh, it's ok. You two can go!" said Soul's mum.

I smiled. "Are you sure, Mrs Evans?"

"Yes, yes it's fine."

Soul quickly grabbed me by the arm. "Bye, Mr and Mrs Evans! See you next time!" I exclaimed.

"Maka – chan."

Soul and I both stopped. Soul's dad approached us. "Y-Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"E-Eh?"

"You're not from Soul's school. Who are you?"

Damn. He found out.

"Maka Albarn." I said.

"Where have you come from and why are you here?"

"Look, dad, she's –"

"Be quiet Soul! Answer, girl."

I hesitated. He's sure to bring me back to my parents. But… I would still have to stay here because Soul thought I 'stole' the chocolate so…

"I'm from around here… I've come because I need to pay back Soul."

Soul's dad gave Soul a narrowing look.

He gulped.

I sighed. Might as well tell him. "I ran away from home, got lost in the jungle, saw chocolate, was starving, ate the chocolate and this one thought I was stealing."

"Did he now?" said Soul's mum, coming into the conversation.

"I was just hungry. And how should I know it was yours. I mean come on! Who the hell would come up with the conclusion that trays of chocolate in a jungle belonged to somebody?"

"It's not a jungle, it's a forest." Corrected Soul.

His mum gave him a look and he shut up.

"Well, Soul is right about you having to pay us back somehow. That chocolate was meant for our guests that were coming to the forest for a party." Said Soul's mum.

I made a face. "Really? What are you gonna make me do now? Become his _boyfriend_?"

Soul glared at me.

"No… Maybe…"

Soul's mum and dad exchanged glances.

Soul's mum held me by the shoulders. "Soul is always attracting… And causing trouble in school."

"And? I know there's a catch. You wouldn't have told me that without a reason."

"Well, we would like you to become his… Butler." Said Soul's dad.

I stared at him. "Do I really look like a BOY to you?"

"Oh sweetheart no. We get used to saying terms like that." Replied Soul's mum. "The proper term would probably be, I would say, bodyguard."

Soul's eyes widened. My eyes widened.

"Me get protected by her?" "Me protect him?"

We looked at each other then back at the two adults who have seem to lost their minds.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three<strong>


	4. SCHOOL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HALLOO HALLOOO! CHAP FOUR IS FINALLY UPDATED ! ANYONE HAPPY? MAKA ENTERS DA SCHOOL! ENJOY AND REVIEW XD<strong>

**I KEEP MY AUTHOR'S NOTE SHORT SO YOU GUUYS HAVE MORE TIME READING THEN LISTENING TO ME GO ON AND ON XP**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**SCHOOL**

* * *

><p>"This skirt is too short! I don't want to look like a slut!"<p>

I have to admit, the uniform was pretty cute but everything just seemed so… Slutish…

"Get over it already!" Soul chucked books on the table while I was busy complaining and looking at myself in the mirror. "Those are the books you need!"

"Don't you need them?"

"I don't study."

"MAKA – CHOP!"

"OW!"

He gripped his head and I blew on the book. "I am here to pay my debt! I have to make you a better person and watch you 24/7!"

"Your deal was to be my butler!"

"BODYGUARD!"

"WHATEVER! Just act like you don't know me at school! And you better not leak about us living together!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"Don't forget you're living in my –"

"SO SUCK IT UP PRINCESS!" I finished.

I grabbed my bag and the books on the table and went out the door.

Soul closed the door behind him as I reached the car.

"Woah…"

The limo glittered in the sunlight.

I made a face. "Rich cunt family…"

The driver opened the door for me. Apparently his name was Mizushima or something like that.

"Thanks."

Soul went in after me and sat on the far left.

Inside the limo was MASSIVE! It looked like the inside of room!

A dish of chocolate near the front caught my eye. Bingo!

I reached out for it and Soul slapped my hand away.

"Hey!"

"Lay off the chocolate pi –"

I punched him in the face and grabbed the chocolate. They went down one by one.

I patted my stomach.

"Ahh… Good breakfast…"

"You pig! Do you eat nonstop?" exclaimed Soul.

I grabbed him by the collar and shot him a dark glare. "I. Dare. You. To. Say. That. Again."

"We're here..!" interrupted Mizushima who was looking a bit worried.

I pushed past Soul and got out, squashing him with my bag on the way.

My eyes went up, my neck craned back. The school was ten times bigger than Soul's house!

"What kind of rich cunt school did you bring me to..?" I said to Soul who walked next to me.

I felt like I was staring up at the sky. It was THAT big.

When I looked back down, Soul was already walking ahead.

"Hmph! Who cares about that ass!"

I looked around with awe as I walked through the school. It even had cherry blossoms in the court!

The bell abruptly rang and I jumped with surprise. The students around me started running hurriedly to their classes.

Soon, I was left standing in the court, the wind blowing my hair.

"Uhh… Someone help me out..?"

"Are you new here?"

I turned around to see a girl with a kind face and a high black ponytail.

"Are you rich too?" was the only thing I said.

She chuckled and held out her hand. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

I shook her hand. "Maka Albarn… Um… Can you show me to class..?"

She nodded. "What class are you in?"

We started to walk inside.

"ERM… Whatever class Soul Eater Evans is in…"

"Oh. That's my class too! Let's hurry! Sensei is going to be mad!"

We both hurried to class.

"What are you looking at?" I said, glaring at a girl.

"Maka Albarn, class. Class, Maka Albarn. Go sit down." The teacher had greyish hair, tired looking eyes and was wearing a white lab coat.

Such a boring bland teacher…

I got a seat next to Tsubaki and also near the window.

"Ok let's start…"

I yawned. I didn't get much sleep last night…

* * *

><p>"Maka – chan!"<p>

"Eh?"

Tsubaki shook me and I woke up, rubbing my eyes. The students were beginning to leave the class.

"It's break!"

I stretched. "Good to know."

Halfway out the door I stopped. "Tsubaki… Was Soul in here before?"

"Um no… He… Went somewhere again…"

I made a face. So much for watching him 24/7…

Tsubaki and I made it to the cafeteria where there were all sorts of food on glittering fancy trays.

I was drooling with glittering eyes.

"Thank God for rich cunt schools… Are these all free?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Yep!"

I punched the air happily and went to visit every table with five plates. When I got back, I went to the table with Tsubaki.

She stared at me. "Oh… Oh my…"

I rubbed my hands. "Thanks for the food!"

Two blonde haired girls who were sitting next to Tsubaki stared at me as well.

"Who's this now Tsubaki?" said the longer haired one.

The other one giggled playfully.

"She's Maka! A new student here!"

The longer haired blonde grinned at me. "Liz Thompson! How's the food?"

"Mafa Alkern! OEMGEE, da foof iz awefome!" I said, stuffing my face.

The other one giggled. "Patti likes giraffes! Halo!"

"Hi!" I said between mouthfuls. "I like giraffes too."

"There's a fight!" a student said.

"Soul's at it again!" said another, pointing outside.

I slammed down my knife and fork onto the table, causing Tsubaki, Liz and Patti to jerk up with surprise and stood up, gulping down the last of my food.

"I was eating…" I made a dark face. "Now who's this mother fucker…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Four<strong>


	5. GANGS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>sup! keeping it short, bedtime XD<strong>

**enjoy and review :D**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**GANGS**

* * *

><p>I stormed outside to where Soul and a gang of boys were.<p>

"LOOK! GET LOST YOU MOTHER FUCKIN ASSHOLES! CAN YOU NOT SEE SOMEONE IS TRYING TO EAT AND IF YOU KEEP SHOWING OFF LIKE THAT, YOU'LL NEVER GET A GIRLFRIEND SO PISS OFF!"

They stared at me, jaw dropped.

"Oi Maka! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I turned and glared at him. "AND YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE APART OF THIS TO SO JUST THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KICK YOU TO CHINA!"

He stared at me wide – eyed. "NO ONE HAS EVER TOLD ME TO SHUT UP BEFORE!"

"THEN LET ME BE YOUR FIRST YOU JACKASS!"

"YOU ARE GONNA REGRET EVER THREATENING TO KICK ME TO CHINA YOU YOU FLAT – CHESTED HOBO!"

He did not just say that.

"What… Did you say..?"

"I CALLED YOU A FLAT – CHESTED HO –"

"MAKA – NO – MERCY – CHOP!"

His face dug at the ground and they all stared at me, shocked.

I turned back to the boys, pissed. "ARE YOU GONNA GO AWAY OR NOT? IF YOU DON'T, YOU'RE FACE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS WITH THE GROUND LIKE THIS LOSER HERE!" I yelled pointing at Soul.

They all began to back away.

Suddenly, a boy came running through the group holding a fire extinguisher. "DIE!"

All the other people shouted and exclaimed. "DON'T DO IT!"

But it was too late.

He threw it. At me of all people.

Aw shit.

In a heartbeat, Soul got up and pushed me out of the way.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>"So… How did you both end up here..?" asked Nygus the school nurse who was bandaging my ankle and looking over at Soul who had a massive nosebleed and a huge bruise on his head.<p>

I laughed weakly. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"<em>MOVE YOU IDIOT!"<em>

_I regained my balance just in time and shoved his head down. I kicked the extinguisher out of the way but…_

_Soul erupted into a nosebleed and I couldn't figure out why. _

_Then it dawned onto me. _

_I trembled with anger and elbowed his head and stormed off, dragging him along to the infirmary._

* * *

><p>"He… Saw your… <em>Underwear<em>?" said Nygus wide – eyed.

I made a face. "Why do you think he passed out?"

Nygus burst out laughing. "AHAHAHA THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF! AHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"You're not supposed to laugh. You're supposed to comfort me like a normal teacher would."

"AHAHAH! There's no… There's no normal teachers here!" she said between laughs.

"I figured that out just now." I replied.

I got up and a sharp pain stabbed my ankle. "I'm… Fine now. When Soul wakes up tell him to go to class. If he doesn't…" I handed her a book. "Show him this."

"Um ok…" Nygus said. "Take care..! … AHAHAHAA!"

I rolled my eyes and limped off.

* * *

><p>I made it to the school rooftop and lied down, sun bathing.<p>

"This is de life..!"

I stared at the sky. Wonder if the gang realised. They looked like one of the gangs from a Yankee group.

I closed my eyes. Who cares about them… My ankle hurts like hell right now… Instead of Soul being a rebel… I'll do it for him today…

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I decided to go check on Soul.<p>

"If his not in class…"

I slowly popped my head up the window and the first thing I saw was his face.

The wind blew my hair to the side and a big creepy grin spread on my face.

He turned around and his hand slipped, causing him to slam face first onto the table.

I fell back laughing hysterically.

The window opened and Stein popped his head out, looking down at me. "And where were you?"

I laughed weakly. "Taking a tour..?"

* * *

><p>"Damn, I have detention for a week because of you now!" I complained.<p>

"Me? It was your own fault!" said Soul, trying not to laugh.

I puffed up my cheeks. "Whatever!"

When we got back, there was a note on the table.

"Will not be home till late..?" read Soul.

I dropped my bag.

A night with HIM?

ALONE?

Don't make me puke...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Five<strong>


	6. ALONE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HALLOOOO CHAPTER SIX IS UPPP! ENJOOOOYY! i think i might upload another chapter today! maybe? :3<strong>

**SOUUL AND MAKA IS ALONE! ALOOOOONNNEEE!**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**ALONE**

* * *

><p>TICK. TICK. TICK. TICK.<p>

"You're boring."

He stood up. "DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO DOES THIS OFTEN?"

I made a face.

"SHUT UP!"

I shrugged, holding in my laughter. "I didn't say anything."

"I'm HUNGRY!"

"OK!"

Just when he was about to walk, I tripped him. Bad thing was, he pulled me along with him.

We collapsed in a pile on the floor just when Mizushima, a blue haired dude and another dude with black hair and three weird white lines on his hair came in.

They all stared at us, jaw dropped.

"T-This isn't what it… Looks like..!" started Soul.

The boy with blue hair came up to him, grinned and patted his back. "GOOD GOING SOUL! I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Young Master..!" Mizushima fainted.

"Remember to use protection…" sighed the boy with black and white hair.

Then the two of them left while Mizushima was unconscious at the door.

"GAH..!" started Soul.

I began to laugh. "AHAHAHAHHAHA WHAT THE HELL! AHAHHAHHAHAHHA!"

He hurriedly got off me and shut himself up in his room.

"AHAHAHHAHA!"

After getting over it and wiping a tear away, I walked over to Mizushima and helped him up. "Oiiii Mizushiiima! Wake up!" I said poking his cheek.

He groaned but didn't wake up.

"Ahahahahahaha he fainted..!" I chucked him on the couch and went to my room. I slumped on the super soft bed and stared at the ceiling, still chuckling to myself.

"I'd love to see his face tomorrow at school!"

My door swang open. I looked at Soul.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

He gave me a look. "This is my house, I do what I want."

He is obviously sulking about before.

I sighed and got out of bed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

He didn't say anything and went to the Movie Room. Yeah, they have a MOVIE ROOM. A room to watch MOVIES.

Heck, they have a room for everything! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT? Even a separate house to just eat at!

I went to the Movie Library, where all the movies you could think of is there.

"Kung Fu Panda Two…"

I took the movie and made it to the Movie Room. I put it in the… I don't know what it is but the movie played on the cinema screen with sweet ass sound system.

I slumped on the bean bag next to Soul.

"How can you waste money on all this stuff? Can you not settle with a normal 32 inch TV?"

He didn't say anything.

I gave him a punch. "Loosen up will ya? Sorry alright?"

He made a face. "Yeah yeah."

I grinned and the movie started.

Not even 10 minutes past and I was getting drowsy.

Urgh… I knew I couldn't last with a big screen this long…

My head hit something and it jerked up.

"Stay… Still…" I murmured and made myself comfortable.

Just before I drifted off, I'm pretty sure I heard Soul say something…

* * *

><p>The next morning, I found myself hugging something. Probably my pillow…<p>

"Get… Off… Me…"

I froze. O… M… G…

"ARGH!"

I immediately let go of him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I exclaimed at him.

"WHAT DID I DO? WHO THE HELL WOULDN'T LET GO OF ME LAST NIGHT HUH?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran back to my room.

Hilarious. I got owned. By him of all people.

I sighed and changed into a new uniform, re-tying my pigtails.

"I'm…"

* * *

><p>"…In a mood."<p>

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti looked at me confused.

"A mood?" they repeated.

"Yep. A mood."

"For what?" said Liz.

I glared at Soul. "I don't know. Just a mood."

Patti pulled my arm. "Hehe did you know Maka – chaaan? Tsubaki's got a crush on a boy in our class!"

I stared at her wide – eyed. "Really?"

Tsubaki blushed. "P-P-Patti!"

Patti giggled and the boy with blue hair from last night came in.

He looked over at us and Tsubaki blushed even more.

"Hmm…" I looked over at Soul. A lot of girls were crowding around him. "Does all those girls like him?"

Liz nodded. "Soul is super popular with the girls in our school. I think they even made a club for him."

I looked over at Tsubaki then Soul.

"HAHA! I GOT AN IDEA!"

Liz and Patti tilted their heads.

"THIS WILL HELP ME OWN SOUL AND IT'LL HELP YOU TOO TSUBAKI!"

Liz looked around. "Tsubaki..?"

"LET'S BUILD A HAREM! (a lot of people liking one person)"

Patti giggled.

Liz poked me.

"WHAT?" I said, incredibly happy.

"Tsubaki passed out..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Six<strong>


	7. HOSTAGE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>haaaaaiiii soorryy if this chap is a little crappy and short, im under a deal of stress right now so im sorry i have to move schools :( sooooo yeaa... IS MY CHARACTERS REALLY OOC? :O THATS BAD! PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO FIIIXXX D:<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**HOSTAGE**

* * *

><p>"Maka…"<p>

"YES?"

"Why… Are you staring at Soul like that..?"

"OBSERVING!"

"O…K…"

Tsubaki was in the infirmary with a fever and Patti was… I don't know… Somewhere…

I glared hard at Soul. He must have a weak point somewhere… I WILL FIND IT AND STRIKE HIM DOWN!

Then I noticed the two boys from last night with him. The blue one was incredibly loud.

"Hey Liz, who are those two?"

"Oh. Them?" she said pointing at them. "They're Soul's closest friends. They're about the only people he talks to regularly. The blue one is Black Star and the other one is Death the Kid."

I gave her a look.

"W-What..?" she stammered.

"How… Do you know so much..?"

"I OBSERVE TOO ALRIGHT?"

I laughed. "You're so weird!"

I averted my attention back to Soul's group. "Hmmm… The starting of the harem shall commence once Tsubaki is better and when we find Patti…"

"Why are you talking like that..?"

HMM… MAYBE… HIS… FRIENDS!

"I've got an ultimate idea..!"

"Ohhh boy."

* * *

><p>"By your idea… You mean THIS..?"<p>

I nodded, pleased. "AHAHAHHAAHA I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN SOUL EATER EVANS!"

"THIS is your ultimate idea?"

"YEP!"

"Amusing." Said Death the Kid.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I WILL ESCAPE FROM YOU… SOON." Said Black Star.

"Are you out of your mind?" exclaimed Liz, pointing a trembling finger at the duo. "This is a school and you're keeping two people hostage!" She made a face. "How low can you go..?"

"AHAHAHHAA THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE! I HAVE SENT A RANSOM TO SOUL ALREADY SO JUST WAIT TILL HE COMES! In the meantime, I am going to go enjoy a book."

I left the sports equipment basement and went to the library. What kinda genius am I?

A SUPER GENIUS!

I grabbed a book from the shelf and settled down to read.

Not even 5 minutes had passed and the door of the library was smashed down.

I looked up from my book. "Can you not see I am trying to read?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAA AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD CONSTRAIN THE GREAT ME!"

I sighed and put the book down. "Black Star…"

He ran up to me and slammed his fist on the table. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING MY NAME WITH SUCH CASUALTY? IT SHOULD BE THE **GREAT **BLACK STAR TO YOU!"

"You rich people have such a big ego." I sighed. "What happened to Liz?"

"OH HER? I TIED HER UP WITH KID."

"W-What? Did you just ditch your friend and escape?"

"YEAH PRETTY MUCH."

I slapped my forehead. "Seriously…"

"Why do you hate Soul so much anyway?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"KIDNAPPING US AND TAKING US HOSTAGE IS PRETTY LOW SO YOU MUST HATE SOUL A LOT."

I sighed. "I don't hate him."

"THEN WH –"

"I JUST WANNA FUCKIN OWN HIM!" I said.

Black Star stared at me for a moment. Then he shrugged. "FAIR ENOUGH."

"And you, will help me." I said smiling.

"WHAT?"

"MAKA – CHOP!"

Black Star collapsed to the floor.

"Mwahaha… Come Soul…"

I dragged Black Star out of the library and back into the basement.

* * *

><p>"He wasn't joking. You are all tied up." I said looking at Liz.<p>

I sighed and untied her, retied Black Star with my super unopenable knot and shut the basement.

Soul soon approached me holding the note and pointing at it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

I smiled. "A ransom."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

I made a face. "Because I'm in a mood."

"What? What are you on about?"

"TO OWN YOU! AHAHAHAH!"

Soul sighed. "It's like I'm seeing another Black Star." He turned to Liz then back to me. "As if you actually locked them –"

"Uh uh uh!" I pointed at the basement.

He opened it and I kicked him in and locked the door.

"BLACK STAR? KID? WHAT THE HELL? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS MAKA ALBARN!"

Maka chuckled to herself. "I'm broke!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Seven<strong>


	8. KIDNAPPING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HALLOOOO EVERYBOODDYY! I AM INCREDIBLY HAPPY BECAUSE I FINISHED A STORY SOOOOO IM KEEPIN IT SHORT! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND MAKING ITT THIS FAR sorry if a bit short : stilll thank you all for being bothered to read this far :D**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**KIDNAPPING**

* * *

><p>"Are… Are you going to leave them there Maka..?" murmured Liz.<p>

I nodded. "Yeps! I know I sound evil –"

"Yeah you do."

"… But life isn't fun without these times!" I finished.

Class started and I listened to the teacher talk. He never seemed to goddamn stop!

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone running in the hallway, getting louder and louder.

I sighed. Soul, Black Star or Kid must've escaped.

The door smashed open and there stood a man with a moustache, white suit ad black tie. In his hand, he held a gun. COOL.

He began shooting at the ceiling. "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Everyone quickly got onto the floor, panicking. I was about the only one who still stayed the same.

"Maka what are you doing! You're going to get yourself killed!" said Liz tugging my dress.

I yawned. "No biggie…"

"MAKA ALBARN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I raised my hand. "Here."

He stomped towards me and pointed his gun under my chin. He smirked. "I've got you now!"

I sighed. "Yes. Yes you have. Can we not do this here? It's sorta awkward in front of these people. At least kill me somewhere else."

Some of the students gasped as he flung me over his shoulder and ran off.

I sighed again. This is a repeating cycle…

* * *

><p>"I HAVE COME BECA –"<p>

"Because you want to kill me so you can get at my parents I know. This happens quite a lot so I've gotten used to it." I said blandly.

The man shook with rage. "LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE GODDAMMIT!"

"Ok. Continue."

The man smirked. "Ya see, you little girl, is very much wanted at our place. If I get you then I'll hand you over to the big boss and get my reward. Don't bother calling for help because no one will come." He said tying me to a tree.

"I won't bother. Usually in these cases I would but since it's _you guys,_ I don't need to."

"What did you say?" he sneered.

"I'm saying, in stupid language for you, that someone is coming to save me."

"WHAT DID YOU SA –"

"MAAAKAAAA!"

I gave him a look. "Told you… Wait… Ohhhh no."

SOUL EATER EVANS was my knight in shining armour.

"DUDE HE HAS I GUN!" I exclaimed.

Soul looked at me confused. "What?"

There was a gunshot and we both jerked up.

"Little kids are such goddamn pests!" The man shouted, shooting at Soul.

I sighed. "OI."

The man turned around. "WHAT?"

I headbutted him with all my strength and he fell unconscious.

I looked at Soul. "Wanna help me out?"

He made a face. "If you could do that, why didn't you do it in the beginning?"

"Because! I want to see which idiot decided to come and try to be a hero!"

"I could've died!"

"That's the fun part."

"Do… You want to be untied or not?"

"Just hurry up!"

Soul untied the ropes around the tree and I broke free, rubbing my wrists. I looked down at the man and jabbed his back with the tip of my foot.

"Who is that?" asked Soul.

"I don't know! Some random guy trying to kill me!"

Soul kneeled down and observed him. "He's… A member of a yakuza."

"EH? How do you know?"

"It's pretty obvious. Gun. Suit. Moustache."

"Hah! Not all yakuza members have moustaches!" I said.

He shrugged. "Most of them do. That shows that the ones who don't have moustaches are much cooler than the ones that do, like this idiot here."

I laughed. "For once, I completely agree with you on that!"

* * *

><p>"What happened while I was in the infirmary?" asked Tsubaki once she came back. Patti came in shortly after her.<p>

"OMG TSUBAKI! MAKA GOT KIDNAPPED BY THIS MEXICAN DUDE WITH A GUN AND SOUL LIKE WENT TO SAVE HER!" exclaimed Liz.

Patti giggled. "Hehehehe what did he doo?"

"Pfft. Using the word save is a little over exaggerated." I said.

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "M-Maka! Are you alright?"

I looked at her. "Course I'm alright."

I wrapped my arms around Liz, Patti and Tsubaki's shoulders. "Since we're all back, let's begin building that harem!"

Liz sighed. "You're still onto that."

I grinned. "Course! It's going to be awwwweesooome!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Eight<strong>


	9. CRASHIN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HEELOOO HEELLLOOOO GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL... THROUGH MY COMPUTER SCREEN XD I HAVE FINISHED A STORY SO I WILL BE WORKING ON THIS FANFIC MORE! NEW STORY TOO :3 CALLED WONDERLAND! CHECK IT OUT YEA? ANYWAYS, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER THE MOST! BUT PROBLEM IS, THE CHARACTERS ARE SUPPEEERRR OOC IN THIS! JUST ENJOY AND REVIEW YEA? LOVE YOU ALL XD<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**CRASHIN**

* * *

><p>"WOAH..!"<p>

"M-Maka…"

"It… Is huge. " I turned to her. "YOU RICH PEOPLE SURE KNOW HOW TO WASTE MONEY!"

Tsubaki laughed weakly. "I-It just comes with the job I guess…"

I turned to the three of them. "OK! Where do we start?"

Liz slapped her forehead. "And you ask us now! You're the one who came up with the idea!"

"Oh right. DRESS UP AND MAKE UP TIME!"

Tsubaki smiled and led Liz, Patti and I to her room.

"OH… MY GOD." Said Liz, gaping.

I turned all teary eyed. "The food! Use the goddamn freakin money for THE FOOD!"

Tsubaki's room was big as in BIG BIG! I think it was even bigger than my house…

I walked to a door. "Hmm? What is this?"

I push open the doors and gaped. "A walk in wardrobe? SERIOUSLY?"

Tsubaki smiled and walked in. "You guys can use anything from here!"

Liz grinned. "Aweesome!"

Patti giggled. "Patti's goin to look for giraffe clothes ~"

The two sisters ran into the wardrobe.

"They're… Mostly dresses…" I murmured.

"As the heiress to the Nakatsuka Organisation, I have to wear dresses." Replied Tsubaki.

I made a face. Then sighed. "You're paying for the party right?"

Tsubaki nodded, smiling. "My parents allow me to have a little party once in a while."

"Is there a limit? Like to the money you use?"

"No. "

My jaw dropped.

"THERE. HAS. TO. BE. CHOCOLATE."

Tsubaki smiled. "Yes."

"I did a good job!" exclaimed Liz, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Maka! Come out!" said Tsubaki.

I groaned. "Are you serious? Out of all dresses, you decide to make me wear THIS one. And and and I CANNOT stand my hair being put down! How about a ponytail?"

"Stop complaining Maka – chan!" said Patti happily.

I sighed. What have I got to lose?

I got out of the changing room. Tsubaki and Liz stared at me while Patti was giggling.

"Maka you look…"

"SLUTTY."

"…COOL!"

Liz ruffled my hair. "This was your idea so don't regret it now!" she said grinning.

I sighed. "I know…" I looked at all of them. "The dress looks good on both of you… Patti… What are you wearing..?"

"Hehehe! It's so cute!"

She was wearing a GIRAFFE COSTUME. Out of all things! I couldn't help but crack up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA SHE'S WEARING A GIRAFFE COSTUME! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

After getting over it, I looked at Tsubaki, trying not to laugh. "It's a little party right..? How many?"

"200 people."

I stared at her. "200?"

"Plus Soul's group too." Said Liz.

O… MG. Rich… People… This… Is… Too much…

* * *

><p>"This… Was s'pose to be <em>little <em>party…"

Liz laughed. "You had this coming!"

I sighed. "Rich people party…"

Tsubaki had invited one tenth of the boys at Death Academy to the party, with Soul, Black Star and Kid as well.

ONE TENTH of the boys were already about 200. ONE TENTH!

A boy tapped Tsubaki's shoulder and she turned around.

"Hello, I was just wondering how stunning you are."

"Oh my, thank you very much." Tsubaki replied smiling.

Liz, Patti and I stared at her. "S-So elegant..!"

"My name is Makoto. I am 16 years old. Oh, I'm sorry, I was enthralled by your beauty that I lied about my age –"

Tsubaki kicked him in the face, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Never… Lie in the presence of a Nakatsukasa…" said Tsubaki darkly yet still smiling

We gaped. "She's… She's mad…"

"I-I'm sorry…" The guy ran off.

I started laughing and patting Tsubaki on the back. "OMG I COMPLETELY RESPECT YOU NOW! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

She laughed weakly.

"Good going girl!" said Liz, grinning.

"Tsubaki – chan is de awesome!" giggled Patti.

Soul, Black Star and Kid approached us.

"What… Is the point of this party..?" said Kid.

I pointed at Soul, laughing triumphantly. "WE HAVE BUILT A FUCKIN HAREM! AND I HAVE OWNED YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They all gave me looks.

"What..?"

"You're so weird." Said Soul.

"I don't need you to tell me that…"

Suddenly, the window was shattered and in jumped a group of men in white. And no, just because they wear white, they are not good. They had guns. Again.

I sighed. "It must be the moustache dude."

"MEXICAN DUDE!" exclaimed Liz.

The crowd was screaming and running around like crazy. And they were _boys._

I scoffed. "What pussies."

A man made it behind me and held a knife under my neck.

"Must you people always do this in front of people? Its sorta embarrassing you know."

"M-Maka!" exclaimed Soul.

The man abruptly dropped to the ground. Behind him was Tsubaki, looking extremely pissed for the first time and holding a… _Table leg?_

"Oh. Thanks Tsubaki." I said.

"You're… Welcome…" She replied, dropping the table leg onto the man's head.

"But… There is just more than one so don't calm down yet Tsubaki. Go all out."

"I was planning to." She pulled out a sword from nowhere and went on rampage.

"Tsubaki's… Pissed." Said Liz.

I nodded in agreement. "Yep. They did just break into her house after all. Who wouldn't be?"

"No as in she's PISSED. NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE WOULD DARE SHATTER HER WINDOWS OR ATTEMPT TO KILL HER FRIENDS. IT'S AGAINST THE NAKATSUKASA CODE SHE SAYS."

"Wow. She's got another side to her." I said.

"Yep. Sure does." Agreed Liz.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP AGREEING TO SHIT AND HELP HER OUT?" exclaimed Soul.

I shrugged. "I am the victim here. You do something knight in shining armour."

"I WILL SAVE THE DAY! AHAHAHAHAHA FOR I WILL TRANSCEND GOD!" exclaimed Black Star charging at a guy.

"Don't forget he has a gun!" I called.

"WHAT?"

The man hurriedly shot but Black Star dodged. "AAHAHAHAHAHAH I COULD DO BETTER WITH A GUN THAN YOU!"

Soul got into a fist fight with another person and Patti played what looked like tag with another. Liz was… Running away I guess? And Kid… I have completely no idea what he was doing.

I stood there looking around. I'm letting bunch of retards is fight people who want to kill me. I sighed. Is this the biggest regret of my life?

Suddenly, a man flung me over his shoulder and attempted to run off. He flung me over like a _doll. _How disrespectful!

"Your chest…" he said.

"What?"

"Your chest is so flat…" he finished in a tone that sent shivers up my spine.

Then, unfortunately, I snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKIN SAY?"

I got off him and the first thing I did was kick him in the *beep*.

"ARRGHHHHH YOU MOTHER FUCKIN BRAT!"

He fiddled with his gun and I punched him in the face continuously.

"YOU CAN GO DIE!" I screamed at his face.

When I was finished and breathing heavily, he dropped to the ground, his face all bloody.

Tsubaki stared wide – eyed at the man on the floor. "O-Oh my God! He's hurt!"

I made a face. "Aren't they all are? Some dead even."

"Wow. We made a complete battlefield out of Tsubaki's house. Sorry Tsubaki." Said Liz.

I gave her a look. "You didn't do shit."

"I… Was buying time for you all…" She murmured.

"Hehehehe play again sometime!" said Patti, patting an unconscious man on the ground.

I think I know what happened.

"Who are they?" said Tsubaki looking around.

"Yakuza (Japanese Mafia) members. Apparently they're from ThirteenCloud." I answered.

Oops. Did I sound like I knew too much..?

"Wow Maka you know so much about this shit." Said Liz.

"Weird name…" murmured Tsubaki.

Soul, Black Star and Kid approached me and the bloody man.

"Woah you did more damage to one person more than Tsubaki did." Said Soul.

I looked down at the moustache man. "His own damn fault."

"What did he do?" asked Kid.

"Probably called her chest fla –"

"MAKA – CHOP!"

Soul fell unconscious.

"Where did you get that book from..?" said Liz.

Black Star quickly took the book off me. "HAH! NOW YOU CAN'T DO ANY MORE DAMAGE –"

"MAKA – CHOP!"

Black Star fell unconscious.

I smirked. "Don't underestimate me. I have more than that thin book."

And well yeah, that was the end of the harem and the end of our night.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Nine<strong>


	10. KIDNAPPED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HAIIIYOOOO! How is everyone? this is not getting much reviews.. this fanfic needs love too :') ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAP 10! HAVE YOU ALL BEEN WAITING HAPPILY FOR IT? AHAHAHA WELL, HERE IT IS!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**KIDNAPPED**

* * *

><p>I yawned.<p>

"Yesterday was so tiring…" mumbled Liz, stretching.

"Yep… Hope there won't be another attack today…" I muttered.

Tsubaki jerked up. "What?" she made a face. "I should've brought my sword…"

I laughed. "You are hilarious! Don't worry if they attack, they'll probably get beaten to crap before they reach the school."

Tsubaki looked at me confused. "What… Do you mean?"

There were sudden screams and yells coming from outside and the sound of people fighting and gunshots.

"What was that?" exclaimed Liz.

"Meh. People beating up people…" I answered, yawning again.

Liz stared at me. "YOU HAD BODYGUARDS?"

"Not exactlyyyy… More like… Comrades." I replied, smiling.

"Then why didn't they come when you were being kidnapped last time and when we fought to death at Tsubaki's house? Didn't you tell them you were being targeted?"

"I did but those two days they said they couldn't be bothered so they stuffed me. How nice."

Liz laughed. "How do you even know all these people?"

Ah shit. Can't tell her that. "Because! I am a very… Connected person!"

The bell rang.

I looked around on my desk. "Eh? I don't have my book…"

I got up and ran to my locker. I grabbed my book and just when I was about to leave, a note dropped out.

"Hm? What's this?"

_Come to the school rooftop at lunch. Come alone._

I grinned. "Mwahahaha… Someone has finally got the guts to challenge me…"

* * *

><p>The bell signalling lunch time rang and I walked straight to the rooftop without being discovered by Tsubaki or the others.<p>

I opened the door.

There was a group of girls there, glaring at me.

"Do you want something… I sorta have someone I need to meet here…"

"That's us." Said the girl in the middle.

I made a face. "It's a girl… With _curls…"_

The girl glared at me. "What's wrong with curls? Better than that shitty dry boy hair you have!"

"My hair is not dry… What do you want? I'm busy."

"Yuri, we have nothing to her!" said a girl with a bob next to her.

"That's right Yuri!" said the other girl next to her.

The girl called Yuri walked up to me and slammed her hand against the wall.

I sighed. "I was hoping my first Legendary Novelty Slam to be with a guy… You just ruined my image…"

"What are you talking about? Anyway, I have asked you to come today beca –"

"Do you like girls?" I asked.

She gaped at me. "W-What?"

"Well… You're name is Yuri (girl love/lesbian) so I was just wondering." I said, smiling.

"Y-You… Bitch…"

"Oh so now I'm the bitch?" I looked over at the two girls at the back, making them jump up with surprise. "Isn't _she _more like the bitchy one that appears in manga?"

They didn't answer me. Just trembled. Seriously, people these days have no guts!

Yuri crossed her arms. "I'm just to give you a friendly warning! Stay away from Soul!"

"Friendly warning?" I laughed. "Look girl, I never planned to be friends with you in the beginning!"

She gave me a narrowed look. "What?"

I shot her a dark look, making her slightly stagger back. "If it's a fight you want, then come. At. Me. I ain't afraid of people like you."

"Y-You won't forget this!" she stammered and ran out the door with the two girls following after her.

"That one won't lead a good life…" I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Yuri said that?" gasped Liz.<p>

"Yeah."

Liz grinned, amused. "Figures. That girl has been trying to get Soul since primary school! She's really popular amongst the boys and comes from a super rich family.

I made a face. "I don't want to know about how rich she is..." I sighed. "The more rich, the more spoilt! They look down on people like me as commoners!"

Tsubaki tilted her head. "What do you mean Maka?"

Shit. I said too much.

"Um… I'm… Looked down on..?"

Liz smirked. "Who? Let's go kill 'em Tsubaki."

"No one special… Just some weird person with no life…"

I can't let them know I don't come from a wealthy family… Or else… I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PAY BACK THE DEBT!

There was a scream in the corridor.

I sighed. "What is with this school and screaming?"

"Someone probably broke in." said Liz.

"Mexican man!" giggled Patti.

" Again?" exclaimed Tsubaki.

A girl ran into the class, crying.

Stein approached her. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's Soul – kun! He's been kidnapped!"

The class broke into alerted whispers.

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti exchanged glances.

Well, looks like it's time for my job.

I stood up and headed for the door.

"Maka! Where are you going?" exclaimed Liz.

I turned around and smiled. "To kick some Mexican ass."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Ten<strong>


	11. INTRUDING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HAAIIIIIII EVERYONE, I AM SECRETLY GOING ON SO KEEPIN IT SHORT, READ AND REVIEW :D<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**INTRUDING**

* * *

><p>"<em>I-I saw him run out of the school and they shoved Soul into a white car!"<em>

If I hurry, I could make it..! ThirteenCloud is fuckin going down…

As soon as I climbed over the gate, the white car had sped off.

"FUCK IT!"

I jumped down and walked onto the road, stopping a biker.

"What the hell girl?" they yelled angrily.

"GET OFF."

The biker quickly got off and I took the bike, following after the car.

* * *

><p>Where was this..? I never remembered ThirteenCloud having such a cool hideout like this… Stolen probably.<p>

I approached the boulder in front of me. On it was a tiny keyboard of numbers.

I smiled. "This is too easy! Violence is not needed!"

Knowing them, they'll probably have 13 as their password.

I pressed in 0013.

"_Access denied." _Beeped the keyboard.

"Eh?"

I tried 1300.

"_Access denied."_

0103.

"_Access denied."_

3010…

"_Access denied."_

0130..!

"_Access de –"_

"FUCK YOU!"

I punched the keyboard and the boulder immediately rolled back, revealing stairs that led underground.

I grinned. "Violence is the answer to everything!"

I walked down into the darkness. I cannot believe that idiot can get himself kidnapped just like that! What a complete weakling…

I could see light. I crept up behind a wall and heard people talking.

"What are we going to do with the boy?" said a voice.

"We really can't do anything since the boy is _his _son. We're just using him as bait." Said another.

_His _son..? Who are they talking about..?

"The girl is bound to come and save him!"

"And who might be this girl you're talking about, hm?"

One of the men smirked. "Welcome to ThirteenCloud Headquarters, Fullmoon."

I sighed and waved my finger at him. "I don't do that stuff anymore. It's Maka Albarn."

The other grinned, showing his stained teeth. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Give Soul Eater Evans back. Don't drag him into this, he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, Fullmoon. He has more to do it than you could ever imagine."

"W-What?"

"YARGHHHH!"

I dodged as a metal pole came my way.

My eyes widened. "SOUL?"

His face looked flushed and weird and he was sweating.

The two men started arguing. "How much did you give him?"

"I-It was only a bit… I-I swear…"

I glared at them angrily. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?"

More things were thrown and I kicked the men. "Tell me!"

"CALL FOR BACK UP!"

Loads of men came barging through the doors.

I sighed. "You idiots. Do you think you can defeat me?"

I grabbed the metal pole on the ground and… World War Three began.

One thing for sure, Soul wasn't helping. He was getting in the way.

He yanked my hair as I attacked a guy. "Soul! Let go you ass!"

The guy saw his chance and took out a gun, aiming it at Soul.

"Shit!"

I pulled him out of the way just in time, but the bullet flew past so fast and so close it made a little cut on the side of my arm.

I shook Soul by the shoulders, the men surrounding us. "Wake up! We might die any second now!"

I could see he slightly open his eyes, his face still flushed red.

Before I knew it, he leaned up and kissed me. Luckily on the cheek.

"GAH! SOUL!" I punched him in the face, purely from shock and dropped him to the ground, wiping my cheek with the sleeve of my shirt.

The men stared at me. "F-Fullmoon… You're growing up so fast…"

"DON'T SUDDENLY TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

I looked around. Shit. I'm completely outnumbered. Even as much as I hate to admit it, I might not win if I continue fighting like this… My last option…

"LOOK! THERE'S A FLYING PIG!"

All of them looked up to where I was pointing. "WHERE?"

I hauled Soul over my shoulder and bolted.

That… Was the most disappointing way for someone like me to make an escape…

I sighed. What happened to Fullmoon? I've become rusty…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Eleven<strong>


	12. PRESIDENT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HAAIIIILOOOOOO! i'm at school so i'll quickly update ^^ sorry for the long waitttt <strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**PRESIDENT**

* * *

><p>"M-Maka! A-Are you ok..?" exclaimed Tsubaki as soon as she saw me in the corridor.<p>

I made a face. "Yeah."

"You're… All bruised…" Said Liz.

I gave Soul a glare. "It was him."

"W-What… Happened? And… Why is Soul Eater Evans unconscious?" exclaimed Liz. She gave me a surprised look. "What did you two do –"

"Don't think wrong." I said. "He almost got me run over by a truck, almost got reported to the police, unconsciously harassing me (kiss ), got me injured and… He hit my face into a _pole._"

Liz and Tsubaki stared at me.

"Can I ask what you mean by unconsciously harassing –" started Liz.

"No."

"Ok, ok…"

"Help me bring him to the infirmary…"

Liz and Tsubaki helped me carry Soul to the infirmary, luckily without anyone noticing. We dumped him on the bed and sighed.

"His face is so red…" murmured Liz. "What happened to him..?"

"Stuff…" I answered. I can't just tell her he was just DRUGGED.

"This is bad…" mumbled Tsubaki.

I turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"He has a meeting today!"

"Eh? And he actually goes?"

"Soul is the Student Council President!"

I gaped. "_Him? _The goddamn Student Council _PRESIDENT?"_

"If I could remember right, I'm pretty sure he was tied with Black Star." Said Liz.

I made a face. "Then again… Soul was a good decision."

"The meeting is on today and if anyone isn't there…" Tsubaki looked around nervously.

"Why don't you go then?"

"I would if I could but I have training!"

I… Don't think I want to know…

I turned to Liz. "What about you, Liz?"

She shook her head. "Family comin' over."

"Maka how about –"

"I'll do it!" I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Can you do it, Maka – chan?"<p>

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So then, we leave everything to you!"

"Alright."

When the meeting was done the Student Council left.

I sighed, sitting down on the President's chair.

I spread out the papers and documents. "Tomorrow is Sports Day… No one freakin told me! If I didn't go today then no one would've been bothered to tell me!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in…"

At the door was Death the Kid. "How are you doing Maka?"

I sighed. "Fine… Just fine."

"Well, I just came to check how you're going." He said, waving.

"Oh. I thought you were nice enough to come help me. Guess I was wrong."

"Yep. Goodbye." With that, he left.

I made a face. "That was really helpful."

"I know!"

"Go home already!"

I rested my head on the table. "He does this every week? How. Can. He. Stand. It..?"

I sighed, looking at the documents. "What is all this crap..? There is probably 500 sheets here…"

The night is long… And so are the papers…

* * *

><p>"I'm baaack…"<p>

Looks like everyone's asleep…

I yawned and turned on the light. In front of me, on the table was a box of chocolate.

I smiled.

"What a tiny box…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twelve<strong>


	13. COSPLAY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>hi everyone! how are you? im sorry for the slow updates, i'm not allowed on the com that much anymore so there'll be less frequent updates. I MIGHT UPDATE TOMORROW AT 5AM THOUGH! lessee, if it'll be 5AM in Australia then what time would it be over there... you guys can work that out ^^ so... no one's reviewing..! DX thats bad! is this story taking the DOWN FALL? IS NO ONE LIKING ANYMORE? hm. no good. D:<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**COSPLAY**

* * *

><p>"..Ka!"<p>

Hm..?

"..Aka!"

Shut up…

"Maka!"

"WHAT?"

"Get… Your fist off my face…"

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. "Oh sorry."

"Just punch me in the face right in the morning." He muttered.

"Get out of my room! I got to change!"

"Yeah yeah I'm going! Don't want to stay anyway!"

I sighed and slumped back onto the bed.

I officially… Feel wasted…

Something, anything happen so that Sports Day could be goddamn CANCELLED!

* * *

><p>"Sunny day!" giggled Patti happily.<p>

And my wish did not come true...

"Maka… Are you ok..?" said Liz, looking at me funnily.

"What… Are you on about..? I feel… Fine." I said.

Tsubaki looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure Maka..?"

I nodded slowly. "I feel a bit exhausted but I'm fine…"

"Alright then…"

I looked around the class. "Why aren't all the girls jumping and screaming with energy?"

Patti looked a bit gloomy. "Every year the boys and girls in this class verse each other on Sports Day. The winner gets to get anything they want!"

I looked up. "Anything..?"

"Yep! But every year the guys always win…"

I smirked. "Not this year!"

Liz stared at me. "What? That's impossible, we'll never beat them. Besides, they've got Soul Eater Evans, Black Star and Death the Kid."

I scoffed. "So? You've got ME!"

I got onto the table and looked over the class. "LISTEN UP! I'M MAKA ALBARN FROM YOUR CLASS AND THIS YEAR US GIRLS WILL WIN!"

The guys started cracking up while the girls buried their heads in shame.

Soul approached me. "Do you really think you can beat us?"

"I SURE CAN! FOR THE SAKE OF ME AND MY CHOCOLATE!"

The class stared at me.

"UM… FOR THE SAKE OF THE GIRLS IN THIS CLASS..? SO YEAH! GET READY TO GET YOUR ASSES KICKED BOYS!"

"Heck, this might get interesting." Said Liz who started cheering.

Soon, all the girls were up and punching their fists in the air or jumping up and down.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" I exclaimed. I glared at the guys, with a smirk on my face.

"PREPARE TO GO DOOOOOOOWN!"

* * *

><p>This was… Unexpecting.<p>

"I was expecting more like elegant clothes and riding horses or one of those rich people sports…" I murmured staring at the big open field set up with all kinds of things.

"Sports Day is when everyone be themselves!" she giggled.

"Well you're certainly not finding that hard." I replied. I turned to Liz and Tsubaki. "What courses are first?"

"Weren't you signing the application forms for today?" asked Tsubaki.

"I did but how should I remember what I read… There were like 500 pages…"

"Umm… I think it was the 100 metre sprint first." Said Liz.

"That sounds normal!" I said.

"You get to go in anything and as much as you want. There's always been two teams in each class so the team that wins the most things can get more points." Added Tsubaki.

"I see… So we're more like competing against our own class?"

"Not really… If our team wins out of the two teams in our class, the person who participates most will get whatever they want but the class with the most points altogether will get 10 million dollars." Replied Liz.

I gaped. "10 MILLION DOLLARS?"

I could pay off my debt with that!

I cracked my fists. "May the games begin…"

* * *

><p>"VICTORY! TWENTY CONSECUTIVE WINS! BEAT THAT BITCHES!"<p>

I was thrown into the air by all the girls who were cheering. I grinned and pointed at the guys after getting down again. "HAH! WE WILL FOR SURE WIN THIS YEAR!"

They were murmuring together for a minute then Soul approached me, smirking.

"Yeah? We'll see bout that."

"YOU GOT IT! BRING IT BITCH! "

"LIZ! WHAT'S NEXT?" "Guys, what's next?"

The same answer came out. "Cosplay."

I made a face. "_Cosplay.._?"

Liz nodded, smiling amused. "Yeps."

I sighed. "Bring it on..!"

* * *

><p>How… Did it come to this..?<p>

I was stuck in the changing rooms, choosing between a yankee oufit and… A tutu.

I cannot and will not wear a tutu.

But if I wear the yankee outfit… They'll recognise me straight away…

The lights in the changing rooms suddenly turned off.

I froze. What… The hell.

I felt something get grabbed out of my hand.

"Wait no..!"

There were rustling and then light blinded me. I saw the shadow of a tutu.

I sighed. Looks like my only option now is the yankee outfit.

I quickly put it on and ran out towards the gap of light in the tent.

I was expecting more cheering but they just all stared at me as I ran out. I soon found out why.

I WAS IN GODDAMN LAST PLACE!

"This… Will not do."

Then I bolted. Pass a pirate dude, a person in a cow outfit, chicken outfit, clown and finally, the tutu guy that stole my cosplay.

O…MG.

"Soul?"

He turned around, red in the face. "Shut up! This is already embarrassing enough!"

"You didn't have to save me by getting the tutu you know!"

He made a face. "What… Are you going on about..?"

"The tutu… Didn't you get it because you knew I didn't want to wear it?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

I karate – chopped his head and ran straight pass him. "AND FOR A MINUTE THERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE!"

"OWW!" he yelped. "WHAT THE HELL?"

The track seemed so long, like it would never stop.

Is it just me or is it getting really stuffy?

I dropped to my knees, panting.

It's… Really hard to breathe…

I could feel my face suddenly getting hot.

Must… Win…

The side of my head hit the ground as I was slowly losing consciousness.

Someone with white hair and a pink tutu came running towards me.

Is that Soul..?

"Maka! Are you ok?"

I'm fine…

He felt my forehead. "Y-You're burning up!"

No I'm not… I feel fine…

I felt him lift me up.

Just before I drifted off, a familiar face flashed through my mind.

"Ace…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirteen<strong>


	14. COMEBACK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR THE LAST 3 REVIEWS ESPECIALLY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I WAS SORTA FEELING DOWN SINCE IT TOOK A LONG TIME FOR ME TO GET LIKE ONE REVIEW SO I WAS JUMPING WITH JOY WHEN I SAW A REVIEW ALERT IN MY INBOX SO SPECIALLY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I'D LIKE TO THANK Alik Takeda, MarmaladeSkysGirl45 and SoulE. DTK1998! WELL HERE IS CHAP 14 SO PLLLEASSE ENJOY AND REVIEWWWW! LOVE YOU ALLLL! XD<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**COMEBACK**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you going Maka?"<em>

"_Don't follow me."_

"_What –"_

"_Please… Just don't follow me. I'm over… This stupid life of mine… Is over."_

"_Maka…"_

"_And Ace… I'm… I'm sorry."_

"_Don't say sorry to me, just don't go."_

"_ARGH GODDAMMIT ACE, DON'T RUIN MY COOL EXITING SENTENCE!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a startle. It was <em>that <em>time.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. That stupid fever got the best of me. I wonder why I saw _him _at the last moment…

I looked over to the side of my bed and saw Soul asleep. "Why is he here..?"

I poked his cheek which seemed a lot softer than what I had imagined. "Oiiii. Wake up princess."

He lifted his head, revealing tired eyes. "Oh. You're awake."

"Yeah. You're parents would be worried about you." I said. "You should've gone back."

"I do what I want." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Besides. They told me I'm not allowed to step foot in the house if you're not with me."

"LOL! I SHOULD TOTALLY NOT GO BACK AND SEE WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO YOU THEN."

He glared at me. "Don't. You dare."

I laughed. "AHAHAHAHA! Rich boy gone hobo!"

"Shut up…" He felt my forehead. "You're fever went down…"

I looked around. "There's no clock. What sorta rich school doesn't have a clock?" I asked. "What time is it?"

"5 thirty."

"HOLY."

"What? Do you have something you need to do?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"To add an awkward moment in so I can run away."

"What –"

I jumped off the bed and bolted out the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" he yelled, running after me.

"TO THINK!" I replied.

"THINK AT HOME!"

"NAHHH!"

"BUT I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!"

"THEN TOO BAD!"

I ran faster and soon lost him.

* * *

><p>I reached the gate of the school and noticed a group of people.<p>

"Oh. I think I'm being ganged up on."

"There you are." Said a boy with epic failing rocket hair.

"Hello!" I said smiling.

They pushed me forcibly against the gate.

"We know it's you Fullmoon!"

"Who? What are you on about? Fullmoon? What a crappy name!"

The guy leaned closer to my face. "Don't play dumb! We recognised you straight away at Sports Day! That outfit bring any memories back to you?"

"Hmm. Like that time I beat the shit out of all of you?"

"You bi –"

"Singlehandedly?"

The boy glared at me. "Take her down!" he snapped.

The gang started yelling and throwing random, inaccurate punches.

I shook my head, dodging them. "You should be ashamed, calling yourselves a gang when you fight worse than an amateur."

"Shut up!" exclaimed the rocket haired boy aiming for my face.

I grabbed his fist. "Don't you fuckin dare touch my face or I'll make you disabled for the rest of your life."

He gulped and staggered back. "L-Let's go! THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF US FULLMOON!"

I yawned. "Yeah, yeah."

I wonder how many other people recognised me before… That's not good…

"Maka..?"

I turned around. I better distance myself from him or else I'll get discovered…

"Tell Mr and Mrs Evans I'll come back in a few days. I got to… Do some things."

"Where are you going?"

"You don't need to know."

With that, I left him.

"Hurry up and come back!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Maka."

I froze.

That voice.

"I've found you."

I looked at his face. My eyes were swelling up.

I slowly walked closer.

"Ma –"

I punched him in the face.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKIN FOLLOW ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Fourteen<strong>


	15. ACE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SO MUCH REVIEWS TODAY! SUPER SHORT CHAP CUZ I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE TODAY, MONDAY WILL BE LONG, TA TA!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**ACE**

* * *

><p>"So… This is your childhood friend..?" asked Soul.<p>

"Yeah. You could say that." I answered.

"More like par –"

I punched Ace in the face again. "Soul, go home first. I need to… Catch up with Ace here."

"But –"

"Just go!" I said, pushing Soul.

After a while, Soul eventually gave up and went home.

I turned to Ace. "So. What brings you here my dear old partner?"

"You know why I'm here." He said, raking his blonde hair with a hand.

"No I don't! I told you to not follow me!"

"We need you Fullmoon!"

"PLEASE use my name!" I averted my eyes. "I thought you of all people would know that…"

"Maka…"

"I'm done with all of that, Ace. I don't want to get involved with all that shit anymore."

"The gang scattered, Maka."

I stared at him. "W-What..?"

"After you left, they all left. Only a few stayed. Our team is wavering, we continuously get attacked by other gangs."

"I'm sorry. I… I just can't go back."

"The problem is that you were involved. You can't change that fact. You will continuously get targeted by people like ThirteenCloud. Maka, you're putting everyone at this school in danger."

I looked at my feet. "I know. That's why I'm leaving soon."

Ace abruptly stood up. "What? Why?"

I gave him a look. "What do you mean by what and why? You just said it'll put everyone in danger! Course I'm gonna leave."

"But I'm enrolling tomorrow."

I gaped. "WHAT?"

"Thought it'll be fun."

"NO. JUST NO."

He made a face. "Why not?"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT FACE ON ME. NO MEANS NO. I'M LEAVING TOMORROW AND YOU ARE NOT ENROLLING TOMORROW. PERIOD."

I turned and headed for the door.

"I missed you, Maka."

I sighed. "Ace, we're leaving tomorrow… I can't keep staying here…"

I opened the door to see Soul there. "What. Do you mean?"

"Y-You… Were here the whole time..?"

"Yeah. 'Fess up."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Fifteen<strong>


	16. IDIOTS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HAAIIIIILOOOOOOO! ITS HIKARI ONCE AGAIN! I AM PUTTING MY ALL INTO THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS ALMOST ENDING IN LIKE ANOTHER UM 6 CHAPS I MIGHT SAY? THANK YOU HEAPS FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU'VE ALL MADE MY DAY! XD I was working on a story called just A w o r d but that isnt going anywhere so instead of that, i'm writing another one called 100% strawberry! for all interested, here is the summary ^^ <strong>

**Academic genius plus bad ass delinquent equals WORLD'S STRONGEST PAIR. Easy sum. Add in a shit load of strawberries and you've got yourselves a story.**

**pretty short eh? I thought of making it a oneshot but naaahhhh! anyways, to get you in the mood for Promises, Chocolate and Rain, I'll let you in on a secret! ALL WHO HATES SPOILERS DO NOT READ!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**ISNT TOO LATE TO TURN BACK!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'M SORRY I'M SPOILING**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**STILL READING ON?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OK I'M GONNA SAY IT!**

**..**

**.**

**HAI. *GRINS***

**AHAHAHAH I DONT LIKE SPOILING ;) READ ON, ENJOY AND REVIEW XD**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**IDIOTS**

* * *

><p>"No." I answered sternly.<p>

"What do mean 'no'?" Soul said, looking at me weirdly.

"I mean no as in I won't tell you." I answered, avoiding eye contact. "Besides, I don't need to tell you anything. We're not in the slightest way involved with eachother."

"What are you say –"

"I have a debt to pay, Soul. That was all."

The room was silent for a moment.

It was so silent it made me want to scream.

Someone, please just _talk! _I can't take anymore of this!

"So you've been hanging with this guy since you've left?" asked Ace, breaking the silence.

I looked at him. Then at Soul. "Yeah."

"What about Spirit and Kami?"

This made Soul avert his attention to me. I stiffened. "_Fuck them._" Was the only thing I managed to say.

The very mention of those two people made a storm brew inside me.

Ace looked at me, eager to push away from the topic seeing how angry it made me. "What debt was he talking about?"

"100 million dollars. I owe the Evans family 100 million dollars."

Ace stared at me. "What the fuck did you do –"

"For eating chocolate."

He slapped his forehead frustrated. "Maka you stupid idiot!"

I snapped. "DON'T CALL ME A FUCKIN IDIOT ALRIGHT? ALL – POWERFUL FULLMOON'S GOT PROBLEMS TOO!" I blew up at him.

Ace kept quiet, stunned at the sudden explosion.

I found my eyes getting blurry.

_I swear I will not cry in front of them._

"I-I'm going!" I exclaimed, my voice wavering. "I don't wanna waste my time with you two idiots!"

I ran out the door leaving them and not looking back.

The tears gushed out.

They're all idiots. No one could possibly understand.

* * *

><p>"Maka!"<p>

I ignored him and kept running.

"Maka! Listen to me goddammit!"

Soul grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Look at me!"

"No!"

He turned me around forcibly and stopped when he saw the state I was in.

"You… You actually _cry_?"

I stared at him. "NO FUCKIN SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

He chuckled. "This is the first time I've seen you act so girly!"

"YOU DON'T SAY THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" I yelled.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand but they just didn't seem to stop.

Mixed emotions were swirling inside me.

_Why am I crying?_

Is it because I'm angry that Ace mentioned my parents?

Or am I just sad because of…

Soul sighed.

Before I knew it, he pulled me towards him and held on tightly. I squirmed under his grip.

"H-Hey! L-Let me go..!"

"No. Quit acting so tough all the time, you're gonna get yourself hurt. At least try to be what you actually are." He said, hugging me tighter.

Is he saying I act like a boy?

"Don't forget you are a girl after all."

His words… Actually did make me feel a little bit… Better…

The dam broke and tears came out endlessly.

For some reason, the rain started to fall as well.

Cold rain fell onto me but somewhere through the cold, it was warm.

It was _him._

I sniffed and cried onto him in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Soul! Maka – chan! Why are you both soaking wet?" exclaimed Mrs Evans, aka Miu – chan as I have learnt.<p>

I pointed outside. "Miu – chan, it's raining."

She chuckled weakly to herself. "Oh, right! Come in, come in!"

"Jeez mum, you're so weird." Muttered Soul.

"And what did you do to Maka – chan, Soul? Her eyes are all red!"

"N-Nothing…"

"LIES!"

I laughed weakly. "He didn't do anything… I'm just tired."

"Oh alright then." Said Miu, smiling at me tenderly. Then she shot Soul a glare. "And you! You better not have done anything wrong, Soul Eater Evans!"

"What? What sorta person do you think I am?"

"A very, very rebellious child! I may not have much control over you… Anymoooore." Miu finished with a creepy smile.

Soul made a face. "You are a sick, sick mum."

After getting to know Miu, she is completely different from what I had imagined her to be. She's such a child deep inside rather than an adult and is also a bit slow I guess.

"Hurry up you two, go dry yourselves up! I don't want you catching a cold now would I?" exclaimed Miu, switching back to her motherly self.

Soul and I made it to the bathroom upstairs, holding a towel each.

"Eugh… I feel all sticky from the rain…" I muttered to myself.

Soul turned away.

I peeked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

His face was going red. "Uh… Y-You're top…"

I looked down at my blouse. My face went hot. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I yelled, kicking him.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested.

I used my towel to cover my chest and stomped into the bathroom.

GUYS THESE DAYS.

* * *

><p>I sank into the warm water, sighing with satisfaction.<p>

I can't believe… I cried in front of a guy..!

I hugged my knees, slightly floating in the bathtub.

"But I'm just a temporary bodyguard… Nothing more…"

How can I just leave tomorrow..?

Maybe I can't… Maybe I shouldn't leave just yet…

I looked up at the ceiling.

"Sooooooo… Much steeaamm…"

It's so hard to breathe…

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see myself in my room.<p>

"Maka – chan?"

I turned to see Miu next to me. I got up. "What happened..?"

"I think you passed out from the steam…" replied Miu.

"Hm. I'm no good with steam." I said. I faced her. "How much longer do I have to be Soul's bodyguard, Miu – chan?"

Miu looked a bit crestfallen. "Do you… Not want to stay here?"

I shook my head. "It's not that… It's just that… I might bring trouble instead of keeping it away."

"Maka – chan, we could've cleared your debt from the beginning. 100 million dollars isn't that much."

"What? Then why..?"

"Because we liked you Maka!" Miu said, smiling.

"I'm not who you think I am…" I murmured. "I ran away from home, hoping to escape my life, to get away from my _family._"

"Oh, dear…" She patted my head. "It's ok. Forget about your debt, just continue to be friends with Soul. You can stay here for as long as you like, dear."

I smiled. "That means a lot, Miu – chan. And Soul… Of course I'll still be friends with that idiot!"

Miu laughed. "Soul is an idiot at times!"

"I know!" I agreed.

Soul barged in. "Don't just backstab someone in their own home! And you!" He turned to me. "DON'T MAKE MY MUM WORSE THAN WHAT SHE ALREADY IS!"

"What did you say, you idiotic child?" exclaimed Miu, choking Soul with an arm.

"Y-Ya old hag..!"

I laughed.

"D-Don't just stand there and laugh..!" gagged Soul.

Miu released Soul. "Hope you learned your lesson, son!"

"Sif! There was nothing to learn!" said Soul.

Miu and I exchanged glances.

"Shall we beat some sense into him, Maka – chan?"

I grinned. "Gladly, Miu – chan."

Soul backed away. "W-Wait a minute..!"

"Come here my son!"

"UARGHHH!"

I really can't leave.

Or maybe it's just because I don't want to.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Sixteen<strong>


	17. FESTIVAL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HELLLOOOOO! i am quickly updating this chap since i needa go bed! thanks for the 3 review :') better than nothing right? ANYWAYS,<strong>

**ENJOY AND REVIEW XD THIS CHAP IS EXTRA LONG! THERE'S SOUL POVs NOW SO DON'T GET CONFUSED! WELL I HOPE YOU DONT..**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**FESTIVAL**

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you… NOT TO FUCKIN ENROLL HERE!"<p>

"Aw I need some entertainment too!"

"YOU STUPID IDOT!"

I pulled Ace by the collar outside, narrowly escaping the herd of girls attacking us.

"YOU IDIOT, DON'T YOU EVER FUCKIN LISTEN?"

Ace sighed. "Maka, loosen up, you're always so uptight."

I gave him a look. "I am _not _uptight!"

"Yeah you are! You don't look like you're leaving anytime soon so might as well let me have some fun as well."

"W-Who said I'm not leaving anytime soon?"

"It's written all over your face, Fullmoon!"

I kicked him. "Don't call me that! Some gangs at this school already recognised me!"

"Why are you so worked up about getting discovered that you're Fullmoon, leader yankee of the gang STARS?"

I kicked him again. "I told you not to say it! I just… I just don't want them to know I'm some yankee alright?" I walked back inside. "You can do whatever you want when we leave."

A few more normal days here would be nice…

* * *

><p>… And I thought too soon.<p>

"Is that a _threat_?" said Liz, peering at the note.

I made a face. Another fuckin annoying gang to deal with.

"Hehe it must be an invitation!" giggled Patti, dancing around.

"That's not good… They're threatening you…" mumbled Tsubaki.

"Naahhh, I could've told you that!" I said.

I shoved the note in my pocket.

"M- Maka! What are you gonna do?" said Tsubaki.

"Are you gonna do something stupid again?" added Liz.

I gave her a look. "No, I'm not going to do something stupid…"

I smirked. It's time to take matters into my own hands.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.<p>

I sighed and got my things, heading out the door.

Soul stopped me.

I looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Urh, stopping you."

"NAAAHHH, I COULDN'T FUCKIN TOLD YOU THAT!"

I pushed pass him. I AM FILLED WITH IDIOTS TODAY! I'm sorry Tsubaki, IDIOTS!

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere. Tell Miu I'm coming back later."

He stayed silent.

Then out of nowhere, I felt myself being pulled back.

I turned around. "Hey! Must you always do that?"

"We have a New Year's Festival tonight."

I made a face. "It's the middle of the year."

"WE'RE RICH ALRIGHT WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!" argued Soul.

"Admitted."

"Shut up! Anyways, do you want to go –"

"SOOUUULLL!"

A stampede of girls came running dreamily towards us.

"Shit, run!"

I bolted before him. "ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU!"

* * *

><p>"I…. I think… I know why… They were chasing… You…" I panted, when we finally got away from the girls.<p>

"It's like this… Every year…" said Soul who collapsed on the ground already.

"What did you want to ask me?" I said after recovering.

"You wanna go with me?"

I didn't say anything for a while.

He looked at me. "W-Well..? D-Don't leave a guy waitin –"

"Yeah sure." I answered bluntly.

He grinned. "Good! 6 then."

I found myself smiling back. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>The day flew by like… How the hell should I know, I fell asleep through the whole day…<p>

Tsubaki, now known as my official alarm clock, poked me.

I rubbed my eyes. "Thanks Tsubaki… I looked around. "Where's Soul? And where's that idiot Ace?"

"Soul – kun ran home to escape the girls and Ace – kun… I don't know … I saw a lot of girls following him too…"

I slapped my forehead. "Once a playboy, always a playboy… Are you going to the New Year's Festival?"

Tsubaki blushed. "Y-Yes…"

I got up, grinning at her. "Really? With who?"

"B-Bla-Bla-Black St-St-Star asked m-m-me..!"

I patted her on the back. "Haha, good for you, Tsubaki! You'll probably look good in a yukata (a cotton kimono, a robe – like garment)!"

Tsubaki blushed even more.

I laughed. "You're so cute about these things!"

"D-Don't laugh at me, M-Maka – chan!" Tsubaki mumbled, flustered.

"Ahaha..!" I noticed the time. "Crap! Gotta go get ready!"

Tsubaki jumped up in surprise. "I-I forgot about the time!" she said, hurrying out the class. "We'll meet you at the school gate at 5.30 ok?"

I nodded, running behind her. "It's decided!"

* * *

><p>I put on the yukata with Miu's help since it was fuckin hard to wear!<p>

Miu hugged me. "Oh Maka – chan! It feels like dressing up my own daughter! You're so pretty!"

My face got slightly hot. "Please… Anyways, thanks Miu – chan for helping me."

She smiled and elbowed me. "Soooooooo, Soul asked you didn't he?"

"Urm… Yeah…"

She hugged me again. "Aww, teen love! How I wish I would go back to those days…" She let go of me (THANK THE LORD) and smiled at me. "You know, Maka, Soul has never asked any girl anything before!"

"Really now?"

"Yep! They always seem to be around him so he says he's sick of it. Not when he's with you!"

I made a face. "Really..? I find it more like we're acquaintances more than what… _You're _thinking…"

"As if! You guys are like a couple made in heaven!" Miu exclaimed, doing her praying pose and looking at the sky.

"That's exaggerating. Stop fantasizing. You're such a kid, Miu – chan."

She winked. "Hehe, sure am!"

I smiled and got up. "Well, I have to go! It's almost 5.30… Bye Miu – chan!"

Miu waved at me smiling. "Bye bye!"

I walked out the room and made it to school.

* * *

><p>"Maka – chan!"<p>

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti waved at me as I approached them.

With them were Soul, Kid and Black Star.

"Looks like we're all set!" said Liz.

Patti giggled, nodding her head.

Soul looked at me. "What is that, a dashboard..? Why is it so fla –"

"MAKA – CHOP!"

"OWW!" Soul gripped his head, pointing at me. "DON'T BRING A BOOK TO A FESTIVAL!"

"I do as I like!" I said.

Kid sighed. "C'mon. Let's go."

I looked at him. Something about Kid is really different… Yet sort of familiar..?

"OII! Don't forget me as well!"

I made a face. "I didn't know _he _was coming as well…"

Ace approached us, grinning. "Now you can go!"

"WE DIDN'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION FOR THAT!" I yelled at him. I sighed. "Let's not be anymore late…"

* * *

><p>"WOAH! THE FOOD!" exclaimed Patti, running to every food stand.<p>

"The fireworks should start a little bit later." Said Kid.

"AHAHAHAHAHA I'M GONNA OWN EVERYBODY AT THE GAME STANDS!" exclaimed Black Star, targeting everyone at a game stand.

"Ok, we meet up later at the bridge where the fireworks will be ok?" I said.

Kid, Soul and Ace agreed.

"Well then, ba – bye!" Liz said happily pulling me away to look around.

I smelt something familiar. My eyes widened.

"CHOCOLATE!"

* * *

><p>"Will you stop following me around..?" I said annoyed at Ace.<p>

"Soul, Soul, Soul. What have you done to Maka?"

I stiffened. "W-What have I done? Nothing! No guy in their right mind would even stand _close _to that girl!"

Ace walked next to me, clicking his tongue. "Tsk, tsk. She seems different."

"What relationship do you guys have anyway? A bit more than childhood friends…"

Ace looked at me. Then he sighed. "She told me not to tell you, and I know you are the last person she wants to tell but… I can't keep quiet anymore. Seeing your face annoys me to death."

I gave him a look. "My face? It's cooler looking than yours."

"Shut up, you want me to tell you or not?"

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go somewhere quiet."

* * *

><p>"So, where should we go to?" said Liz, popping her head at every stall.<p>

"I don't… Know..!" I said, gobbing down blocks of chocolate.

Goddamn these are AWESOME!

* * *

><p>"I met Maka in a few years ago, when she was… Still a yankee."<p>

I jerked up. "Y-Yankee..?"

"Yeah. Maka's the yankee Fullmoon, leader of STARS."

I shook my head. "Never heard of it."

Ace sighed. "STARS is a gang with loads of members but since she left, the majority of the members left leaving the rest to die under the hands of other gangs. She had to leave because her parents decided to move. There was something wrong, I just couldn't ask her." He looked at the sky. "We're all alike somehow, we had problems, seeking a way to feel better, that's why we chose the path of the yankee."

* * *

><p>"Fullmoon. We've been waiting."<p>

Shit… I forgot about them…

Liz dropped her stuff. "Who are they..?"

The gang stood in front of them, their leader at the very front, smirking at me.

"Did you forget about our fight, Fullmoon?"

Liz looked at me, then at the leader then back at me. "W-What's going on Maka?"

Shit… What do I do… She's going to find out… I can't let her stay here… This is the gang Noblesse, fifth strongest gang around here… I can handle them but she might get hurt…

"Run…"

Liz staggered back. "W-What..?"

"I SAID RUN!"

* * *

><p>Ace threw a pebble into the pond, making it skid on the surface of the water. "I remember what she had said to me when I was beat up by my classmates."<p>

"_GET THE FUCK AWAY!" _

"_W-Who are you..?"_

_She smiled. "I'm Fullmoon, leader of STARS. I've just picked up a star that was fallen."_

"… She held out her hand saying to me, 'You're a newly found star, I admire your strength and courage, care to join us, STARS?' I said yes and I've been her partner since then. Maka was a reliable leader, all of us respected her. She was ruthless yet caring, always putting herself before others."

* * *

><p>"So you decide to take on us alone? How heroic." Said the leader.<p>

"Don't you get sarcastic on me, Ryu of Noblesse. Unless you want to be beaten to a pulp again, running away with your tail between your legs just like years ago. Good times eh?"

He smirked. "We've gotten better. You can't take us all down without putting up a good fight."

I smiled. "Of course you have. Instead of beating you in 2 seconds flat, maybe 5? 6?"

"Tch… Don't get sarcastic on _us, _you deceitful bitch!"

"Sarcasm is my defence against stupid."

"You've just crossed the line…"

"Don't I always?"

* * *

><p>"She has gotten more weak – hearted, unlike the old days. That may be because of you." Ace said, glaring at me.<p>

"H-Hey! What did I do..?"

"Simply being with her. She's gotten hurt too many times. I can't allow that anymore. _I _will be the one to protect her."

I stared at him for a moment. "Is that why you suddenly came?"

"Yep. I can't let her stay with someone like you."

The fireworks abruptly started.

There was an uneasy feeling inside me…

* * *

><p>I pouted. "Aw, because of you guys, I'm gonna miss the fireworks…"<p>

They all stood in stance. "We're killing you tonight, Fullmoon!"

I turned to them. "You wish. Now bring it, fuckers!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Seventeen<strong>


	18. FIGHT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HAAAAAAIIIII! REVIEWS... DYING... ME... SAD... SOMEONE... REVIEW D: <strong>

**ENJOOOOOYYYYY! AND REVIEW !**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**FIGHT**

* * *

><p>"YAAARRGHHHH!"<p>

They just kept on coming..! It seemed endless.

I punched two in the stomach right after doing a 360 kick, knocking out another 6 around me.

3 pounced at me, I ducked and sent a punch to the nearest guy's face.

I cannot believe I am doing this in a _yukata._

I continuously bashed down guys that literally just flew my way.

Wait… Soul is here… What if… What if he… _Sees me..?_

A guy caught me off guard, tripping me into the nearby pond.

Ryu stood there, laughing with his followers. "Oh look, Great Fullmoon is all wet!"

That bitch… Is going to pay.

I got up and ripped half the bottom of my yukata off and retied my hair into a ponytail.

"You're gonna regret ever stepping foot on this earth."

He smirked. "Right. GET HER!"

Half the guys charged at me. I got into stance and kicked, punched, choked every guy coming.

Behind the stampede of boys, Ryu had gotten a hold of a pole or something and was ready to attack.

"TONIGHT'S YOUR FUNERAL!"

I tried to move but an electrifying pain stopped me. I looked down at my ankle.

_SHIT! _Must've been from the fall…

I looked up to see Ryu just above me.

I closed my eyes. _I'm not gonna make it..!_

I suddenly the sound of someone get beaten up and screaming. I opened my eyes to see _him._

"S-Soul..?"

"Karate, taekwondo and judo black belt." He said.

I collapsed to the ground, my ankle in excruciating pain. Not to mention I was drenched in the middle of the fuckin night!

Soul came over to examine my ankle. "You idiot. Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at him. "Tell you… What?"

"Fullmoon."

I stiffened. _ACE THAT SON OF A BITCH!_

"Leader yankee huh..? I never thought that you'd be someone like that, despite how violent you are."

I gave him a glare. "Why are you still so neutral after finding out then?"

"Because, you're important to me."

Those words made my heart jump. I looked away. "I-Idiot… What are you spewing…"

"Well yeah you were annoying at first…"

"H-Hey!"

"And yeah, you didn't have that much of a figure…"

"HEY!"

"But I have the feeling you're someone I gotta protect." He grinned at me. "You gotta admit, I'm pretty cool aren't I?"

I sighed. "Idiot Soul…"

Suddenly, I noticed bright lights flying around us.

My eyes widened. "Fireflies!"

We positioned ourselves, facing the pond.

It was a breathtaking sight.

But really… What am I to him..?

I glanced at Soul.

There's always this knot in me… Is something bad going to happen..?

"Maka…"

"Hm?"

He leaned closer, too close maybe.

I could feel my face turning red.

Out of nowhere, something dropped on his head. "Ow..!"

It fell to the ground, next to me.

I picked it up. It was a little white skull.

"What is this..?"

Soul rubbed his head. "Hard shit…"

"So you two were here all along." Said Kid.

We turned around to see Kid and the others.

I looked at Liz. "Are you ok..?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We... We saw it all, Maka."

"Saw what..? Wait… Don't tell me..!"

"I saw everything. I-I'm sorry I didn't come help..! There were extra guys and they tied me up while you were fighting!"

I sighed. "Secret's out…"

"Why didn't you tell us Maka..?" said Tsubaki.

"Because… I thought you'd freak out if you had a yankee for a friend."

The three girls came in and hugged me.

Liz grinned. "Maka you idiot!"

Patti and Liz gave me a creepy look. "Now, what were you two doing?"

I felt my face get hot. "N-Nothing!"

"So cuuute! Maka – chan is bluuushing!" giggled Patti.

"I am _not!_"

I noticed Kid looking at me funnily. Something is up with that dude…

* * *

><p>"Maka – chan… You two must've gone pretty hardcore…" Miu stated, looking at me, then at Soul then at my yukata.<p>

"M-Mum! You IMPURE woman!" exclaimed Soul.

"What did you say?" said Miu, ready for another fight. Soul quickly ran into his room.

I sighed. "Miu – chan, you must've been born a dirty child."

She winked. "Get that a lot!"

"I figured you may have…"

Miu hurriedly went to the laundry after helping me take off my yukata.

The skull was still in my hand. Why is everything seem so strangely familiar..?

Wait, am I stupid? I've been living here for more than 2 weeks of course it's familiar...

I looked at the calender.

Miu quickly made it back and peeked over my shoulder. "Whatcha looking at, Maka – chan?"

I smiled. "It's my birthday tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Eighteen<strong>


	19. BIRTHDAY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HALLOOO EVERYONE! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, IF ONLY LITTLE, LAST TIME! i know, i make no sense but i've been feeling down because of the decrease in reviews lately... :I... anyways, this is a double update, i uploaded chap 18 earlier in the day already, i just wanted to put this one on soon! please enjoy and review, i am going to vent some anger ... im annoyed right now... BYEEE!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**BIRTHDAY **

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself in Soul's room.<p>

"Eh..? Why am I here..?"

Oh riiiight. Last night…

"_Oii Soul! We gotta do our project."_

"_What project?"_

"_You know, the one about dissection or some shit… You were my partner."_

"_Fine, come in."_

Then we worked all night.

I tried to lift my right arm but it felt like I was lifting something heavy up along with me.

"Owww… Something's binding my wrist…"

I looked down and gaped. "O… MG." I shook Soul. "Wake up!"

He opened an eye. "Uuhm..?"

I pulled my wrist up in front of him, showing _his _wrist which was dangling.

He jerked up. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I KNOW! DID YOU DO SOMETHING LAST NIGHT?" I said, glaring at him.

"NO I DIDN'T! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"SOMEONE LIKE YOUR MIU –"

We both exchanged glances.

"Mum…" "Miu…"

* * *

><p>"So tell us, Miu – chan. Why are <em>HANDCUFFED <em>together?" I asked, peering at Miu.

"It wasn't me!" said Miu, puffing up her cheeks.

"Like we'll believe you!" said Soul.

Miu smiled at us. "Even if I did…"

I made a face. "Oh. So you did."

"… I can't unlock it!"

I slapped my forehead with my free hand. "On this day of all days..!"

Soul looked at me. "What day? Is it supposed to be some special day today?"

I looked away. "Forget it –"

Miu's arms wrapped around our shoulders. "It's Maka – chan's birthday today!"

Soul stared at me. "Today..? Really?"

I sighed. "Yeah… B-But how do we go to school like this?" I said, trying to steer the mother and son away from the current topic.

Miu smiled, and clapped her hands together. "E-a-s-y! Just go to school like that!"

Soul looked at the ground while I sighed again.

This is gonna be hell of a long day…

* * *

><p>"It's not that bad y'know, you should feel blessed to be handcuffed to someone as cool as me!" said Soul.<p>

"Sadly I do not." I replied, walking behind him.

We walked to class, ignoring whispers and intense stares.

Totally not what I had in mind for my birthday to start off.

When we reached class, everyone was staring. How annoying…

Liz gaped at me, trying to figure out what was happening by sending hand signs to me.

I made a face and Soul pulled us in.

Stein raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you two..?"

The class was silent, eager to hear our explanation.

"We…" started Soul.

"Committed a crime." I finished.

Everyone broke into whispers.

He stared at me. I shrugged. "What? There was nothing else I could think of…"

Stein looked at us with bored eyes. "Ok, you admitted, now go stand in the corridor."

"Fine by me." Soul said, pulling me back out.

"This wasn't what was supposed to happen." I said. "Stein is such an easy – going teacher."

He sighed. "Well, there's nothing better to do. Wanna go somewhere?"

"We're in the middle of this crappy rich school, where is there to go?"

"Outside."

"HOW ARE WE GETTING OUTSIDE? THIS PLACE HAS A SHIT LOAD OF CAMERAS!"

"We sneak out."

"NAAAHHH!"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Let's stop, this conversation is going nowhere. If you continue talking then I will punch your face."

Soul chuckled. "Hah! I'm multitalented!"

"Eh? What are you on about?"

"I can talk and piss you off at the same time!"

"You're doing it now, asshole. You have the right to remain silent so please SHUT UP."

He laughed then we both ran through the corridor and out the door.

* * *

><p>"That was easy." I said.<p>

"Well yeah. What'd you expect?" said Soul, helping me climb over the wall.

"I don't know like getting tackled by bulky security guards or something…"

"You have such a lively imagination."

I jumped over and landed on the ground safely. "I know! So. Where do we go?"

"To the amusement park. It's open today."

He used his free hand to take off his jumper. Underneath was a hoodie.

He noticed me looking and grinned. "What? Being a ex-yankee and all, you must know these things!"

I smirked. "Course I do." I took of my blazer, revealing a hoodie underneath as well. "Never go unprepared, you might say."

"Let's go!" he tugged my wrist.

I stopped. "Why are you doing this?"

Soul turned around and grinned. "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

I sighed. "Right."

I give up. Just for today… I'll be myself.

* * *

><p>The amusement park was crowded and balloons were flying everywhere. Strange. Only brown balloons. Everything was brown there.<p>

I looked around. "It's sure packed today!"

"It's ok! We don't have to come back another time so don't worry bout –"

"Don't worry about what? I don't plan on leaving 'till I've eaten all the chocolate here! Festive chocs are good! By the way, you're shouting for the price!"

Soul sighed. "Maka, you cheap skate…"

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of walking around, I'm pretty sure I ate every single type of chocolate there.<p>

We both collapsed on the chair, exhausted.

"Damn, Maka..! You eat like hell!" breathed Soul.

"But it's chocolate!" I protested. "I can always fit in a little bit of chocolate!"

"A little bit? You probably ate as much as like ten cows would eat! AND COWS HAVE THREE STOMACHS!"

"You ass…"

"_Hello everyone at the Choco Festival! The Chocolate Sculpture Competition is beginning soon! All competitors please make your way to the Square!" _said someone over the speakers.

"Choco… Festival..?"

"I know, you don't have to thank –"

"LET'S GO TO THAT SCULPTING COMPETITION!" I exclaimed, my eyes flaring up.

Soul sighed. "And the choco demon is released…"

* * *

><p>"<em>And BEGIN!"<em>

Maka pushed up her sleeves. "Hehe, just you watch! I'll get this done soon…"

Better let her do her stuff… It's dangerous to stop near her now…

I got pulled around while she was running around, swiftly carving chocolate, making sure the scraps fell into a basket, not onto the ground.

"_THREE, TWO, ONE, PUT YOUR KNIVES DOWN SCULPTORS AND SCULPTRESSES!" _

Maka wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, sighing in satisfaction.

I looked up at the amazing, towering chocolate figure. "Woah… You did a pretty good job…"

"It's better than pretty good!" she said, looking up at her masterpiece. "And good thing is…" she held out a big bag.

"What is that..?"

"We get to keep all the scraps!"

I shook my head. "You are truly addicted…"

She grinned. "Of course! Whadya expect?"

"_And the winner is entry number… 14!"_

Maka's grin widened. "We won, we won!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

The MC came over and gave her a trophy as well as seven tickets. "Here's your prize, young lady!"

"Thank you!"

I looked at the tickets. "What're they for?"

"It's seven tickets for a trip exclusively for the new Choco Hot Springs!"

Maka's eyes glistened. "Wow..! Thank you so much!"

I made a face. "Chocolate Hot Spring..? We'll be swimming… In chocolate…"

Maka was gleaming happily. I couldn't help but smile as well.

Such a weird girl she is.

* * *

><p>"AH! ALL IN A DAY'S GOOD WORK!" I sighed, collapsing once again on the chairs.<p>

I'll be looking forward to the Hot Spring!

"Oh, that's right…"

Soul got something out of his pocket. "Happy birthday, you violent yankee."

"Chocolate?"

He nodded and gave it to me.

Mm… The smell…

"Is this Belgian chocolate?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? Oh right, you're a choco demon."

I laughed. "Ahaha, thanks Soul! I'm gonna have a lil nibble of my present!"

I opened the box and took out a chocolate.

I took a nibble off it and it melted in my mouth. _Heaven…_

I swallowed the last of the chocolate and closed the box, fighting the urge to eat anymore.

The smell… And the taste… Jogged something in my mind. I just couldn't figure out what…

"_Belgian chocolate? Thanks so much!"_

"_Your welcome."_

I jerked up. _What was that..?_

Soul looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "N-Nothing… We should head back…"

* * *

><p>Those voices… Who were they..?<p>

"Hey, something's troubling you."

"What, no! I'm fine…"

Soul leaned closer to me. "It's not cool to lie, Maka."

Out of nowhere, something dropped on his head. I caught it this time.

"Ow..!"

"T-This is…"

In the palm of my hand was another white skull. Just before Soul recovered, I quickly shoved it in my pocket.

I'll examine it closely later…

Soul stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him.

"Hey! What the hell –"

I looked at Soul who was silent. "Why… Aren't you saying anything..?"

We had already reached the house.

Then I realised why he stopped. My eyes widened.

There in front of us, at the door was...

"Maka…"

My mouth went dry.

"W-What… What are you two doing here..?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Nineteen<strong>


	20. LEAVING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Haiii.. I dont really like this chap so read, enjoy (hope you like it better than me) and review so we can all be on the same page, yes? I've got the ending sorted out... and my editor who is also reading this story is trying to figure it out... lesse how it all goes... mwahahah... bai :) <strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty <strong>

**LEAVING**

* * *

><p>"Maka..?"<p>

My mouth went dry.

"W-What… What are you two doing here..?"

There was a long moment of silence, both sides staring at eachother.

Oh… My God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..! _SAY SOMETHING, ME!_

"Maka!"

"E-Eh..?"

Soul sighed. "This isn't a time to zone out like that..."

I snapped back to reality. They found out… What can I do…

"Why are you and Soul… Together..?" said Liz, a grin escaping her lips.

"No reason… W-Why are you two here anyway?" I said.

"We heard it was your birthday today Maka so Black Star, Kid, Patti, Liz and I planned to come over to Soul – kun's house to plan out the party..!" said Tsubaki. She looked at me funnily. "But why are you here..?"

"Uh… I…" I sighed. Might as well tell them… "I live here…"

Tsubaki and Liz gaped at me. "W-W-W-W-What?" exclaimed Liz.

"I owe them a debt so I'm Soul's bodyguard until the debt is paid… Truthfully, I'm just a normal, average everyday teenager… ish."

Tsubaki and Liz smiled at me.

"Oh wells! We're still friends, right?" grinned Liz, coming over to ruffle my hair.

"Jeez, can you girls give me some space?" muttered Soul.

"Shut up, Soul." I snapped.

"Well can I at least come inside my own home?"

I sighed. "Let's go… Tsubaki, Liz, come in!"

The four of us entered to see Miu smiling at us.

"What is it..?" asked Soul a bit unsure.

"I found the key!" she said, still smiling. She noticed Tsubaki and Liz. "Oh, who might this be?"

"Tsubaki and Liz, my friends from school." I answered.

God, I make her sound like my mum.

Tsubaki smiled. "Thank you for having us, Mrs Evans."

Liz grinned politely. "Yep! Thanks for having us!"

"Oh please, call me Miu – chan! All of Maka's friends are my friends!" exclaimed Miu, hugging Tsubaki and Liz.

She closed the door. "Alright, anyone hungry?"

"Mother, can you please unlock us now?" said Soul impatiently.

"Hai, hai..!"

Miu took something out of her pocket and fitted it in the little keyhole.

CLICK.

The handcuff dropped to the ground and I rubbed my wrist. "That feels better…"

"I'm tired, I'm going to have a shower…" muttered Soul going to the bathroom.

KNOCK KNOCK.

I turned around. "That might be Black Star, Kid and Patti…"

"But Black Star and Kid is already –"

I opened the door to see them.

It was even worse than seeing Tsubaki and Liz.

My voice was barely a whisper. "Mum..? Dad..?"

Mum's eyes widened as soon as she saw me. "M-Maka! What… What are you doing here..?"

I turned to Dad, his face showed the same shock as Mum. "M-Maka… Where were you all this time?"

I staggered back, bumping into Tsubaki and Liz. "I-If you're here to take me back, I-I'm not going!"

"Kami? Spirit?"

I turned to look at Miu. "You know my mum..?"

She looked at me, then nodded slowly.

"I… I don't get it." I said, my voice trembling. "I don't get any of this… Why… W-Why are you here?" I spat at Mum and Dad.

"W-We just happen to come here..! But we were looking for you all this time, Maka!" said Mum.

I refused to listen. "So what if I come back? This is a repeating cycle, you are all just going to do the same thing again!"

"Maka, listen to Papa…"

"No! I don't want to listen to any of you! Have you both ever thought about my feelings?"

"Maka, we know –"

"NO YOU DON'T! All you two do is fight like fuckin cat and dog all day, and honestly, I'm tired! I don't want to give a shit anymore! So please just leave me alone!"

Dad sighed. "We never wanted to do this…"

"W-What..?" I looked at them.

"We're sorry, Maka…" said Mum.

"Sorry about what –"

The last thing I saw was the faint faces of Tsubaki, Liz and Miu before blacking out.

My birthday… This isn't a good way to end it…

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

I ran down to see Maka unconscious and two strange people standing at the door.

There was a man with shoulder length red hair, wearing a suit and a woman with similar ash blonde hair as Maka and green eyes.

The woman looked at me. "You're –"

"Kami!"

The woman called 'Kami' and Mum exchanged glances. Kami lightly nodded. "I understand. We're just here to take back our daughter."

"Do you know how much pain she's been bearing?" I spat. "How can you two call yourselves parents?"

The woman looked away sadly. "She is still our daughter. We cannot allow her to live with you, the Evans."

I stiffened. Why? What… What was so wrong letting her stay with us?

"Don't you get it, that's why she ran away!" I said angrily. "You were the ones she wanted to escape from!"

"Enough boy!" said the man with red hair. "Maka is our daughter, we do what we want! Right now, we want her to go home with us so she will!"

Kami tugged the man's jacket. "Spirit, that's enough."

The man called Spirit sighed and picked up Maka.

They both walked out the door.

Spirit turned around, just before kicking the door close behind him. "It's better if you don't ever involve yourself with our Maka again."

What… Is this..?

She left, just like that…

* * *

><p>I woke up to a strange yet familiar ceiling.<p>

I was home…

I frowned to myself, realising that ass-of-a-dad just used the Supreme Knock Out Chop on me…

There was a knock on the door.

I quickly hid under the bed covers.

Someone sat on the side of my bed. "Maka, darling, at least eat breakfast."

I made a face but said nothing.

"I know you must be angry with me and your dad right now but please understand… Look, I'll allow you to continue staying at the school your attending but you can't involve yourself with Soul Eater Evans, ok?"

After a while, she left and closed the door behind her.

I emerged from the gap in the bed covers.

How… How should I know that last night was the last time I could ever be with you like that again..?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty<strong>


	21. ABSENTMINDED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Heeelllooo everyone, sooo sorry i didnt update yesterday please dont hate me ^^" ... i sort of not like this chap because everything is turning serious in these couple chapters.. dont ditch this story because i said that D:! bu still, read and review and ummm MAKE ME FEEL BETTER :D hope i get new readers :3<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One <strong>

**ABSENTMINDED**

* * *

><p>"Maka..! It's time for school!"<p>

I ignored her calls. I would still go even they didn't allow me to.

I opened my wardrobe, everything was still there.

Even my trench coat.

I quickly put it on and opened the window.

I'm not staying here. I'd rather die than stay here again!

I stepped onto the ledge and jumped out.

Do they really think they could make me stay?

Pfft. Idiiiiots.

* * *

><p>I better hurry and get to Soul's house…<p>

On the way, I spotted a familiar figure.

"Oh. Kid!"

He turned around, revealing the three white lines on his hair. "Maka?"

I walked beside him. "You _walk _to school..?"

"Uh yeah. I'm doing so now…"

"Rich kids actually _walk _to school…" I mumbled.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah they do. It's not rocket science."

"But…" I pointed at a car which was moving very slowly. "Don't they seem to be following us..?"

"Yeah, they tend on keeping an eye on me." Replied Kid.

"STOP STALKING US YOU OVER PROTECTIVE BUTLERS! WE KIDS NEED PRIVACY TOO!" I yelled.

Kid sighed.

I looked at Kid. Lately I've been having weird feelings whenever I'm with him. It's not love, that's for sure… Eugh…

"Hey Kid, I was wondering, why do you have three white lines one side of your head? Was it bleached?"

He stopped.

"Uh, Kid..?"

"I KNOW I'M SUCH A FAIL! A COMPLETE AND UTTER FAIL!" he exclaimed, smashing his head to the nearest pole.

I gaped. "D-Dude!"

"WHAT KIND OF HORRID PERSON AM I? WHY WAS I BORN LIKE THIS, COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL? WHHHYYYYYY?"

I made a face. Is he… Is he _crying_?

**10 minutes later…**

"You… Have a serious case of OCD (for all who may not know, which I highly doubt, it means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). You are _obsessed_ with symmetry!"

He sighed. Then looked at me. "You haven't changed…"

"What?"

He pointed at my me. "You haven't changed I said."

"Shit! I forgot! I was supposed to go to Soul's house to get my uniform! What time is it?"

Kid looked at his phone. "5 minutes till bell."

I gaped. "NOO!"

Something vibrated in my pocket.

"Oh look I found my phone."

I got so much miss calls for the last um… Half a year..?

Mum was calling.

I sighed, annoyed. Kid looked at me.

"What?"

"You should pick that up."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it."

I let out another frustrated sigh and picked up. "What do you want?"

"_Where are you Maka?" _

"Somewhere far away from you and that perverted bastard!"

"_Maka, please come home!"_

"No! Over my fuckin dead body! If you want anything make it snappy!"

"… _Don't get yourself into trouble Maka."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Please… Don't get into issues concerning Soul Eater Evans, you shouldn't be around him."_

I twitched. "I can be with who I want! You're not one to decide for me!"

"_Maka –"_

There was a noise over the phone.

"_S-Spirit…"_

"_Is that Maka? Give it to me! Maka!"_

"What the fuck do you want?"

"_Maka, I am your father and I am telling you to come back home right now!"_

"Make. Me."

"_Maka!"_

"I will be with who I want, I will go to the school I want and no one, especially you two, can't stop me."

"_Maka! Don't be stubborn! Soul Eater Evans is someone you shouldn't be with!"_

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"_I'm your father!"_

"Not anymore."

"_Quit being so stubborn –"_

"I am not! _You_ stop being so goddamn stubborn! I said I won't go so I go!"

"_I tell you for the last time. If you continue to talk to Soul Eater Evans then something bad will ha –"_

"Annoying…" I muttered, shoving the phone back in my pocket.

Kid looked at me. I turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Argh, stuff my uniform! I'll just wear my sport uniform at school…"

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the girl's toilet in my sports uniform and sighed.<p>

Stein is sure to give me detention or something…

I spotted Soul walking towards me with a bunch of girls following him as usual.

"Hey Soul –"

He ignored me and walked right past.

I whisked around, partly surprised but extremely pissed.

"How. Freakin. Dare he."

I puffed up my cheeks.

He has just committed a deadly sin… Prepare to be punished, Soul Eater Evans!"

* * *

><p>"Why did you call me out here? I've got things to do. Hurry up."<p>

I smashed my palm against the wall behind him.

"Don't pull that crap with me! Why'd you ignore me this morning?"

Soul sighed and sat down. "I'm s'pose to distance myself from you…"

There was a slight pain in me. I sat down next to him. "…Why?"

He looked at me then to the sky. "I don't know. They won't tell me anything."

"They won't tell me anything either."

"Knowing you, you'd probably wouldn't even ask them."

"Shut up."

"So yeah. Let's just separate for a while."

There's that pain again.

I stood up. "What are you saying? This isn't like you at all!"

"I know but…"

"And you call yourself a rebel!"

He sighed. "This isn't about me being a rebel."

"I… I really want to punch you right now."

He sighed again and stood up.

"Then punch me."

I clenched my fist through gritted teeth.

I pulled back my arm, swang it and pushed him back down.

Soul hit the wall roughly. "Oi Ma –"

I dropped to my knees, reached out and hugged him. "You… You're a complete idiot…"

"Maka…"

I don't understand.

I can feel this… This stab of pain somewhere…

But… I'm not injured… I'm not cut or bruised…

I just… Don't understand...

I released him slowly but kept my head on his shoulder.

"Maka..?"

"Not… Not yet…" I murmured.

"You're crying… Aren't you?"

"…No."

"Jeez..!" He pulled me in close and hugged me. "You lie way too much!"

I sniffed, then scoffed. "Do not…"

And somehow, the pain just… Disappeared.

* * *

><p>The bell rang signalling home time. I packed my things and left.<p>

Where am I going to stay now? To hell with going home…

"Gah! Watch where you're going –"

I looked up to see Goro aka Mr Evans. "Goro – san…"

"Hello Maka."

I started walking beside him. "I haven't seen you in ages! How's work?"

"It's going well, thank you for asking. I heard from Miu. Are you now staying with Kami and Spirit?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "Ne Goro, how do you and Miu – chan know my parents?"

He took a while to answer. "We went to the same highschool. But after graduation, we were starting to get distant so… We separated."

"Oh…"

"Maka – chan… I have a favour to ask."

I looked at him. "What favour?"

"You no longer need to be Soul's bodyguard. We will erase your debt so please, all you need to do is act like all of this time never happened and please stay away from Soul."

I stopped.

"I'm sorry if this is sudden but nothing good will come out of it."

Anger was building up inside me again.

"I don't get you adults! You all say the same goddamn things!"

"We just don't want you both to get hurt."

"Get hurt from what? It's not like we're jumping off a cliff together!" I sighed, trying to calm down. "I can't believe you would say those types of things too, Goro."

I walked off feeling annoyed and frustrated.

What is so _wrong _about me and Soul?

* * *

><p>I sighed. Must it always rain at the worst of times?<p>

I was chowing down on my salmon roll in the rain. It was getting dark.

I sat under a tree, gazing at the people scurrying into cars and taxis who're eager to get away from the rain.

I didn't mind at all actually.

I finished the roll and stood up, about to cross the road.

So much things are on my mind… I don't know what to believe anymore...

Maybe I really have got issues…

"WATCH OUT!"

BEEP BEEEEEEEP!

I stared at it, the lights blurring my eyes.

Something jogged my memory.

_Feels like… It feels like this happened before…_

"Argh..!"

"GET OFF THE ROAD YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" screamed the woman driving the car.

"Ow…" I looked down t my elbow which was scraped on the sidewalk from the impact of the fall.

The person held out their hand. I looked up.

It was a guy dressed in black who had ruby red eyes and partly messed hair. He looked a bit older than me, 15, 16? But…

He looks strangely familiar.

"T-Thanks… W-Who are you..?"

"Death."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty One<strong>


	22. VOICES

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>DOUBLE UPDATE TO MAKE IT UP FOR YESTERDAY! KEEPIN IT SHORT, GOTTA SLEEEEPPPP X3 NIGHT EVERYONE!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

**VOICES**

* * *

><p>"<em>Death..?"<em>

"_Yep."_

"_Does that mean I'm dead?"_

_The boy called Death slapped his forehead, grabbed my hand and hauled me up._

"_No, you're not dead."_

"_Then you must be a yankee!"_

"_What? No!"_

"_Only yankees have such cool names."_

"_Is that right, Fullmoon?"_

"_E-Eh? Who's Fullmoon?"_

"_I know you're the famous yankee Fullmoon."_

"_So… You weren't just trying to save me… You wanted a fight, is that it?"_

"_No, not really. Here. Keep this. We're bound to meet next time."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_What's there to doubt? It's just simply fate."_

I held up the little red skull so I could see it.

I sighed. What the hell does it mean?

I looked at my palm. Now I've got three skulls. Two white and a red one.

I get the feeling they all link up somehow… But just… How..?

The park was quiet at night, the stars scattered out across the sky and it was a full moon tonight.

"Fullmoon, huh..?"

Wonder why I ever chose that name… Was it because of how pretty the full moon looked like at night?

No… Wasn't it… Something else?

"_Hey, it's a full moon tonight!"_

I jerked up.

"_Make a promise with me."_

"Who's… Talking..?"

"_Don't leave…"_

"S-Stop…"

"_Maka!"_

"S-STOP..!"

"Maka!"

I looked up to see Ace, gripping my shoulders.

"A-Ace…"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

I really _am _going insane…

He sat down beside me. "What happened to you Maka?"

"What do you mean..?"

"You've changed."

"I told you, I'm still me..!"

"You've become more… So –"

"MAKA – CHOP!"

"GAH!"

"I know you're gonna say soft so don't alright?"

"OK OK!"

I put the book back in my bag. "Maybe I have changed."

Ace grabbed the book out of my hand. "What's this?"

"Hey! Don't look in other people's shit without asking!"

He skimmed through it. "This… What is this?"

"My homework."

"The great Fullmoon does _homework_?"

"Yeah. I'm only human."

"You didn't do this."

"What are you on about? I got –"

"You got it from someone, yeah."

"What'd you expect?"

"… This is plagiarism."

"No it isn't."

"You copied it."

I scoffed. "Stealing ideas from _one _person is plagiarism, Ace."

"Then what's this –"

I grinned. "But stealing from many is _research._"

He sighed. "I can't believe I thought you'd actually do your own homework for once."

"I do! Just not often!" I protested.

He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Good, you're alright."

"Tch… I was always alright…"

"No you weren't."

I sighed. "Thanks, Ace."

* * *

><p>"<em>Three –"<em>

What..? Three what?

"_I'll give you this amount of time..."_

I don't understand…

"_Don't break them…"_

Break what..?

"_Those three promises."_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a startle, to the sound of rain hitting the roof.<p>

"That… Was creepy."

I looked around. Riiight. Ace's spare apartment. Man, that guy is rich too..!

It was still night.

I sighed. What a weird dream. Three promises? Pfft, please…

There was a tap on the window and I turned to see a familiar figure.

"D-Death?"

"It's raining… Let me in…"

"Why should I..? You might be one of those rumoured rapists on TV…"

"Just fuckin let me in!"

"Fine, fine…"

I opened the window and he jumped in, soaking wet.

"How the hell did you find me?" I said, giving him a towel. "Don't tell me… Were you stalking me?"

"Why the hell would I do that? I just happen to pass by…"

"It's the second floor."

"Whatever…"

He sat down, drying his hair.

I stared at him, intensely.

"Why're you looking at me like that..?"

"Because. You seem like someone I know but I just can't remember who."

"I seem like that to everyone." He said.

"No as in REALLY familiar that it's freaky."

He put the towel around his neck. "Maka."

I stiffened. I never told him… "How did you know my na –"

"Do you believe in shinigamis?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty Two<strong>


	23. VALENTINE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE, SORRY IF SHORT! GOTTA SLEEEEPPPP! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE! btw might not update tomorrow :( MIGHT NOT!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

**VALENTINE**

* * *

><p>"Eh? Shinigamis?"<p>

He nodded.

"No." I answered blandly.

He made a face. "Urh… Ok…"

"But… I heard Professor Death, the principal of my school says shit like that too." I looked at Death. "I never met him but you too seem quite similar. Why not go have a friendly chat with someone like him who cares about this stuff?"

Death sighed. "You strange girl…"

"Me? Strange? What about you, huh? Saying all these random shit about shinigamis and promises…" I scoffed. "Promises… Are just meant to be broken."

"No, promises are meant to be kept." Said Death. "Do you remember those three?" he said, pointing up three fingers.

"Me? Remember what..?"

"The three promises."

"What are you on about?"

Death chuckled. "Good."

"You're so weird."

"But it would be time for you to remember soon. _That _time is drawing near…" said Death in a rather weird tone. It sent goose bumps up my spine.

I quickly stood up. "Let's drop this… I don't need to know anything… GAH I NEED SOME CHOCOLATE TO CHOW DOWN ON!" I walked to the kitchen. "Dry yourself up and go home…"

"Keep your promises, Maka Albarn!"

"What promises –" I popped my head out of the kitchen to see no one there.

I forgot to ask him how he knew my name. Oh wells.

"Don't just take someone's towel and run off!"

* * *

><p>"I SMELL SOMETHING."<p>

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti looked at me funnily.

Liz sighed. "Nearly every morning you come to school saying these weird, random things."

"What is it now, Maka – chaaan?" said Patti.

"THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH CHO. CO. LATE."

"Oh right, we're always celebrating Valentine's Day really late here for some reason." Said Tsubaki.

A wide grin appeared on my face.

"Where are you going Maka..?" asked Liz, sounding a little worried.

I turned around and she shivered seeing my grin. "CHO. CO. LATE. HUN. TING."

* * *

><p>I opened my locker. No one gave me any chocolates… FAT BITCHES.<p>

"_Probably 'cuz you're too scary." _Is something Ace would say.

"Who in the school is most popular..?" I murmured to myself.

"YEEKS, SOUL – KUN!"

"GAH, GET AWAY!"

"Who would get a lot of chocolate?"

"PLEASE EAT MY TOKEN OF LOVE!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

"Who would get hunted down by a lot of girls so they can give chocolates to on Valentine's..?"

"IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY SOUL – KUN! ACCEPT MY LOOOOOVE!"

"QUIT FOLLWING ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR CRAPPY CHOCO –"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!"

Soul and the army of girls behind him froze.

I stared at them. "OHHH RIGHT!"

I ran to Soul and pulled him away.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"Whhyyy not?"

"THAT'S TORTURE!"

"Whaa? You're no fun…"

"NO FUN? YOU WANT ME TO BECOME BAIT!"

"So I can get my chocolate, yes."

Soul sighed. "Unbelievable…"

"So that means yes?"

"What? No –"

"ALRIGHT!" I punched my fist into the sky. "OPERATION VALINETINE CHOCOLATE THEFT IS NOW UNDERWAY!"

"This… Is not going to be good…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty Three<strong>


	24. PLANS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

**PLANS**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan A…<strong>

"LET ME DOOOOWN!"

"Plan A is now in action!"

I quickly ran behind a tree, far away from the tree where Soul was.

A herd of girls appeared around the corner.

"LOCK ON!" they all screamed and ran towards Soul.

"MAAAKKKAAAA!"

"They're like a pack of wolves…" I muttered, watching the girls claw at Soul who was desperately trying to get away. "Lucky I tied him a bit higher."

Some of the girls were even starting to climb up the tree.

"SOMEONE FUCKIN HELP MEEE!"

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. "Eh? Who are you?"

"Hya student Maka Albarn! Wassup?" said the man in the white mask.

"Um. S'all good I guess."

"SAAAVE MEEE!"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Um. Undergoing a plan."

"GAAAH THEY'RE HERE!"

"Well that's nice to hear, I'm Professor Death!"

I stared. "Principal?"

"Uh – huh!"

"SOUL – KUN…"

"GAAAHHHH!"

Professor Death looked at Soul. "Student Soul Eater Evans looks like he needs help…"

I laughed weakly. "Noooo, of course not…"

"HEEEEEELLLPPPPP GODDAMMIT!"

"… It's a survival test… Thing… Plus, he said no matter how much I tell you to help, don't help…"

"Oh ok then!" said Prof Death happily.

I looked at him. "By the way Professor Death, you… Don't happen to know anything about shinigamis, do you?"

"Course I do!"

"Wanna tell me about them?"

"Hmm. They can see the life spans of humans, animals and everything alive!"

"Interesting."

"STOP! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Anything about promises?"

He looked at me funnily. Well it looked felt like that cause I really couldn't see anything behind his mask.

"They make promises with humans. Then the human has to keep it until I don't know, all the promises are _altered _somehow."

Altered..?

"Well! I got to go! Nice talking to you Maka – chan! See ya next time!" he said and ran off.

"What a weird principal."

I heard no more yelling or screaming so I turned around to see Soul in ripped up and clawed at clothes.

"Woah that must be nasty… What happened to the girls?"

Soul glared at me. "T-They ran… O-Outta…" He burped. "C-Chocolate…"

I climbed up the tree and untied the ropes binding his feet. Soul fell to the ground with a thud.

"The operation was s'pose to bring chocolate to _me_! Not let it get forced down your throat!"

"YOU EVIL BITCH! LOOK AT WHAT THEY TURNED ME INTO AND YOU'RE STILL GOING ON ABOUT CHOCOLATE?"

"Course. Chocolate is life."

Soul gave out a frustrated sigh and was walking off. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID SCHEMES."

I pulled him back. "Oh no you don't! You come with me then you come with me to the end!"

* * *

><p><strong>Plan B…<strong>

"For plan B… IT WILL SUCCEED!"

"One of these days, the world will perish because of this."

I glared at Soul. "Pfft… What are you on about? I'm a great cook!"

BOOM!

Soul gave me a look.

I turned around to examine the blown up oven. "DON'T say anything, bitch!"

Smoke blew out when I opened the oven. I coughed and spluttered, taking out the result of all my hard work.

I chucked it on a plate and slid it to Soul.

"What am I supposed to do with –"

"EAT."

He sat there, staring at it for a minute.

"WELL? WHY AREN'T YOU EATING?" I said, glaring at him.

"I'm taking a moment to say good bye to everyone."

"MAKA – CHOP!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU USE TRAY NOW?"

I nodded, chucking the tray in the sink. "NOW EAT."

He poked a fork at it. "You could've just gone with melting real, safe chocolate and letting it set."

"EAT!"

He chopped off a piece.

The door burst open. "Is there a fire?" exclaimed a girl.

"No, I was cooking." I answered.

"What? Was it hazardous?"

"Pfft… Course not! He tried it and he's fi –"

I turned to Soul who was on the floor, stuff bubbling out from his mouth.

I kicked his body behind the table, smiling. "He's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty Four<strong>


	25. PLANS PART TWO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HAIIII YOOO! sorry for not updating yesterday, I slept like dead! school's too much TT^TT ok ok, i wont go on and on about how TIRED i am but here is the chap you've all been waiting for! have you..? PLANS PART TWWWWOOOOOOOO! ;D sadly, i dont have enough time for double update today ! so sooorryyyy!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

**PLANS PART TWO**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan C…<strong>

"Great, that stupid Soul just had to pass out in the midst of my plans! I needed him for Plan C..."

"What should my next one be..?"

I walked pass a room.

"Wait a minute…"

I grinned and shuffled back. "Drama Club eh?"

* * *

><p>"OI."<p>

"EEK..!"

"EEK, HUH? WHAT KINDA GUY ARE YOU?"

"SPARE US!"

"GIMME YOUR CHOCO –"

"RUN AWAY!"

"Oi! Don't run away when I'm talking!"

I sighed. "All I want was chocolate…"

Then Liz walked pass me. She jumped. "WOAH!"

She widened her eyes. "Is that you Maka..?"

I took off the bandages on my head. "Yep."

"WHAT are you wearing..?"

I sighed. "I'm trying to be a tough looking –"

"Mummy?" Cut in Liz.

"Noooo. I tried to look like one of those mysterious scary yankees!"

"The scary part worked for you even without you wearing that!"

I gave her a look. "I do _not _look scary!"

"Whatever makes you feel better, hun. What the hell are you trying to do anyway?"

"Get chocolate…"

"Hmm… Aren't you a yankee?"

I looked at her. "Uh yeah…"

"Go steal."

"DUDE! THAT IS JUST RUDE!"

"SORRY, SORRY!"

I grinned. "On the other hand…"

She sighed. "You retarded girl…"

* * *

><p><strong>Plan D…<strong>

"Mwahaha, I'm so glad I took that extra How To Open Locks training camp when I was still a yankee…"

I pushed in two bobby pins (stolen from Liz) into the back of the lock which had a keyhole. THANK GOD RICH KID LOCKS HAVE THEM!

I fiddled around with the pins until there was a CLICK.

"Opeeen~!"

I gaped in horror at the locker.

"W-W-W-WW-W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK..!"

I slammed it shut with a loud BANG and ran off.

The owner of that locker…

"HAVE YOU NO FUCKIN SHAME?"

* * *

><p><strong>Plan E…<strong>

I never thought I'd reach plan E… This… Is my last option…

I chucked the big cardboard box in front of my class and got in.

A few people were approaching.

HA! THEY COME!

As they walked over, they stared at me.

"Caaan I pwese have some cho~co~laaate, onee - chaaaan?" I said sweetly, using my puppy eyes.

I swear I saw them shiver. "What… What the fuck..?"

Tick. Tick. Tick. My patience is running thin…

"Are you like some sorta… Hobo..?"

What did he just call me..?

"EMO more like it!"

P-Patience…

They chucked money in the box. "Here ya go! Some charity for the poor!"

They all laughed.

"THAT'S IT MOTHER FUCKERS!" I screamed.

"YEEKS!" all of them exclaimed and ran off.

I punched the wall. "I… AM NEVER… DOING THAT AGAIN."

"Whatcha doing, Maka – chaan?"

I turned around to see Patti at the doorway.

I kicked the box. "Nothing."

"Chocolate?"

"YES."

She giggled. "All ya need is a pweetty dress, some makeup and a cute smile (Disclaimer: Phrase is from Soul.E DTK1998's review :)!)!"

"DRESS..?" I sighed. "THIS IS ALL FOR THE SAKE OF CHOCOLATE!"

Patti grinned. "So I can take a camera right?"

I gave her a look.

"Hehe… Looks like a no?"

I never thought I'd be taking advice from Patti but…

Here goes nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan F…<strong>

"Hey! That girl looks cute over there! Think I can _pick her _up?"

"Haha, go work your magic!"

Eugh… Perverted bastards…

A hand grabbed my shoulder. "Hey babe, wanna hang –"

I turned around, grinning.

He froze.

"HEY BABE. WANNA GIVE ME SOME CHOCOLATE?" I said.

He still didn't move.

I heard his friend running away.

"DO I… LOOK THAT BAD..?"

Before I knew it, he was screaming and bolting down the hallway.

I sighed and wiped the makeup off with my dress (which was borrowed from the Drama Club as well…).

I have learnt something.

NEVER take advice from Patti ever again.

I couldn't be stuffed taking off the dress so I just went to the rooftop.

NEVER HAVE I BEEN SO HUNGRY!

I sighed and sat down, staring at the sky.

"Oii."

I turned around to see Soul at the rooftop door.

"Weren't you passed out?" I asked.

He made a face. "Yep. Your cooking is fuckin poisonous –"

"MAKA –CHOP!"

"FUCK!" he yelled, gripping his head. "IT HURTS MORE TODAY!"

"It's cuz I haven't eaten any chocolate. Valentine's is my chocolate day…"

"EVERYDAY is your chocolate day."

"True that."

He sighed and chucked me a box. "Here. Happy Valentine's."

I opened it and my eyes glittered. "CHOCOLATE!" I looked at him. "When did you..?"

"When you were off doing stupid things, I made it."

"But I'm pretty sure the cooking club forced me to clean up the kitchen before I ran away…"

He sighed again. "Lil cleaning's nothing! You should be honoured, receiving chocolate from someone as cool as me."

"Ahaha..!" I smiled. "Thanks! Happy Valentine's… Biatch!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty Five<strong>


	26. SHOPPING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE! I'M SAD, MY REVIEWS ARE DYING AGAIN... DO YOU ALL HATE ME CUZ I DIDNT UPDATE BEFORE YESTERDAY..?<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

**SHOPPING**

* * *

><p>Valentine's was finally over, I got my share of chocolate so I, am, haaaapppyyy ~!<p>

I closed the door to the apartment and shoved the key in my pocket.

_They're _probably searching everywhere right now…

GAH, who cares about them?

Shitty parents who haven't had a proper conversation with their daughter since she was 9 isn't worth calling parents! Always…

Always keeping secrets…

I shook my head. They're not worth my time!

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to school.

What really happened when I was 9 anyway..?

I stopped halfway and thought for a moment.

Now that I think about it, I hardly remember anything from 4 years ago… It's like… A gap in…

"GO AWAY!"

I kicked a rock at the guy's head. "H-How did you..?"

"GO GET A FUCKIN LIFE WHERE MY STUPID DAD ISN'T HIRING YOU FOR DOING THIS! TELL THEM I WON'T COME BACK SO DON'T FUCKIN BOTHER!"

I angrily stormed off. HOW DARE THEY SEND A FOLLOWER!

* * *

><p>"Island..?"<p>

"Yep! Our class is taking a field trip to the Tropical Parrot to learn out tropical weather." Said Liz grinning.

I held in a laugh. "TROPICAL PARROT? WHAT SORTA RETARDED ISLAND NAME IS THAT?"

"What're you on about? It's a cool name!" argued Liz.

"When are we going?"

Tsubaki pointed at the board. "Tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "SHIT! I NEED TO BUY CRAP!"

"Hehe, we knew this would happen!" giggled Patti, linking arms with me and Tsubaki and Liz. "That's why we're going shooopinnggg ~!"

I grinned, making them shiver. "You three are officially my banks~"

* * *

><p>"Where do we start?"<p>

"Anywhere!" said Patti.

"CHOCOLATE SHOP!"

Liz, Patti and Tsubaki pulled me back. "NO!"

I made a face. "Fine…"

Liz's eyes glittered and she pulled us into a bikini shop.

"Which one are you choosing, Maka –" she made a face. "WHAT is that?"

"A swimsuit." I answered, looking in the mirror. "Not half bad."

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" exclaimed Liz. "IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE OUT SCHOOL SWIMSUIT!"

"That's the whole point. I don't wanna wear flashy bikinis! The beach will be flooded with red before you know it, if you know what I mean…"

"You're just thinking wrong!" said Liz.

Tsubaki smiled. "A bikini isn't that bad on you Maka!"

Patti giggled. "Right, right!"

"W-What –"

Before I knew it, the three had chosen a bikini for me.

"NOoooooOOOooOOOoooOOooOo…."

"It's decided! The bikini's are all decided!" said Liz happily marching out the store.

Patti ran out. "Next, next!"

"HEY! I NEVER WANTED THAT FLASHY THING!" I sighed. "Such weird people…"

* * *

><p>"HAAAAHHH!"<p>

The four of us collapsed onto seats.

"Such a good shopping spree!" said Tsubaki.

"SHOP TILL WE DROPPED!" exclaimed Liz.

"That is so old." I commented.

Patti was eating. I looked at her and my eyes almost popped out.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?"

"Bought it before ~!"

"GIMME!"

"Noooo!"

"GIMMEEE!"

"Stop fighting over chocolate of all things you two!" said Tsubaki, trying to push us apart.

In the end, Patti gave up, well, more like I ate it out of her hand…

"Looks like we're all set for tomorrow!" sighed Liz.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Well, me and Patti gotta go home. Old man's waitin! See ya tomorrow!"

Tsubaki and I waved as we headed a different way.

"Did you have fun today, Maka?" said Tsubaki smiling.

I found myself smiling. "Heh, yeah. It was good."

"It's almost Christmas! I hope we can get together again!"

My head throbbed. Christmas..?

"Uh, yeah!"

A black car stopped beside us. "Oh, I got to go! See you tomorrow Maka!"

I waved. "Bye, Tsubaki!"

I watched as the car left.

Did something happen on Christmas..?

I shook my head and headed to the apartment.

Nahh, probably just me!

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty Six<strong>


	27. VOLLEYBALL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HAAIII ALL! thanks so much to bluenian98 and Alik Takeda and MarmaladeSkyGirl and anoyomous reviewer... HELPS ME STAY STRONG :'D<strong>

**well well, this is the 27th chap, it is drawing closer to the end, everyone! I HOPE YOU ALL STAY AND SUPPORT ME TILL THE END! **

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

**VOLLEYBALL**

* * *

><p>"It's the BEACH!"<p>

"Naah, it's the mountains."

Liz nudged me. "Loosen up, Maka! It's de beach!"

"You said that already."

"Why're you so moody today, Maka – chan?" said Patti, pinching my cheek.

"I'm not mooey." I said.

"Yes you are!"

I slapped her hand away. "I just… I just have this feeling… Something bad is gonna happen."

"Maka, don't be negative!" said Tsubaki.

"I'm not…"

"Come on! Try to have fun, ok?"

I nodded slowly. "Whatever…"

Stein laid out a towel and lied down. "Do whatever you want… Kids are ferocious these days…"

Everyone exclaimed and yelled out happily.

"COMPETITIVE SPORT!" Enima, a guy in our class, yelled out.

My sight locked on Soul. "Mwahaha… My intentions haven't changed…"

Soul heard and backed away.

Black Star laughed and slapped him on the back. "DON'T BACK DOWN YA WUSS!"

I smirked. "Yeah, are you afraid you'll lose to a girl?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he exclaimed.

"Hehe, if you aren't scared, THEN ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE, SOUL EATER EVANS!" I said, pointing a finger at him.

There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' throughout the class.

"I ACCEPT!"

"Better not end up running away with your tail between your legs!"

Enima laughed weakly and tried to separate us from headbutting eachother. "So it'll be beach volleyball? Last one standing!"

My eyes flared. "PREPARE TO GET ROASTED!"

He smirked. "BRING IT BITCH!"

* * *

><p>"Somehow… I get that this is going to be a VERY… Intense match." Said Liz. "I'm sitting this one out."<p>

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"Suck at volleyball."

"Ok don't worry about it. We still have enough players."

"Hey… That's a bit hurtful y'know…"

"I think you may be right, Liz." Agreed Tsubaki, walking over to my side.

"Hehe, let's plaaay some vollleeeeybaall~!" giggled Patti.

"LOSER GETS DUNKED IN THE OCEAN!" I exclaimed. "AND WINNERS GET TO _DUNK _THE LOSERS IN THE OCEAN!"

"Pretty frank." Said Tsubaki.

"Uh… Maka – chan… You **do **know that volleyball needs four players right?" said Enima.

"No they don't."

"Um… Yes they do."

"Well now they don't!"

"Do you even know how to play volleyball?"

"Yeah…"

"Have you ever played?"

"GAH QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS! I'M PLAYING A GAME SOON!"

Enima backed off and climbed up the referee chair. "Maka – chan! You'll still need four players or Soul wins!"

I groaned and examined the crowd of people on the side.

"Who wants to beat the crap out of Soul in volleyball?"

"Wow, she's so straight forward." Commented Liz.

A girl, Makoto stepped forward, smirking. "Soul – kun will go down!"

I grinned and wrapped my arm around her. "I like your attitude girl! Welcome to de team!"

Soul whistled and called Kid and Black Star over. Soul whispered something in Kid's ear and he nodded.

Kid approached us and held Makoto's hand. "Join us and you can do whatever you want with Black Star."

I let out a laugh. "SIF MAKOTO WILL –" I looked at her. "Uh… Makoto..?"

"I'll joooin ~" Makoto said dreamily.

"HEY! DON'T JUST SELL ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Black Star.

"Our team is getting bribed…" murmured Tsubaki.

Makoto followed over to Soul's team, hugging Black Star who was trying to get away from her.

I looked around. "Who's gonna join us now – WOAH!"

I backed away from Tsubaki who was on FIRE.

She glared at Enima who was frozen stiff. "WE PLAY AS A THREE."

Enima gulped and nodded.

I looked at Tsubaki. THAT GIRL IS AMAZING.

"START!"

"Tsubaki's serving!"

I looked over to Tsubaki to receive an ok but I swear, I saw her eyes go 'ka – ching'…

"NAKATSUKASA…"

The class backed away.

"ULTIMATE…"

Enima pulled the referee chair back.

"MONSTER…"

Patti and I made it to the corner, far away from her.

"SLAAAAAMMM!"

The ball flew with such speed, no one saw it.

"Uh… Out."

Tsubaki fainted. "NoOOOooOoOoooo…"

"T-Tsubaki!"

Liz came and pulled Tsubaki away. "Continue."

I sighed and served.

Makoto hit back and we dived for the ball…

And…

Missed.

"Uh Maka!" called Liz. "Makoto was a world national volleyball champion!"

I groaned. "SHOULD'VE FUCKIN TOLD ME SOONER!"

Makoto served and Patti died.

"PATTI!" I exclaimed.

Liz pulled Patti off as well.

I looked around, completely by myself. "C'MON! YOU GOT TO BE JOKING! YOU ALL GOT WIPED OUT IN LIKE THREE SECONDS FLAT!"

"GoOOoooOOoo MaaAAAaAaakAAaaa…" said Tsubaki all swirly – eyed.

I sighed. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

I slammed the ball. "RAWWRR!"

* * *

><p>"And in the end… You lost."<p>

"NO! IN THE END _I _WAS THE ONLY ONE GETTING FUCKIN DUNKED IN THE SEA!" I screamed, shivering.

Liz shrugged. "I didn't play, Tsubaki passed out and Patti… Also passed out."

"YOU GUYS SUCK!"

The sky was getting dark and we headed for the bonfire.

A _bonfire _on the _beach. _

"HAHA! LOOK WHICH FISH CAME OUT OF THE SEA!" said Black Star laughing.

I charged at him and punched him in the face. "Fuck you, bitch."

I sat down on a seat and stared at the fire.

An utter lost…

"Ha! You lost! And who was so full of herself in the beginning?" laughed Soul, sitting next to me.

"Pfft, fuck you too. I would've won if you hadn't bribed our teammate!"

"It's called using your brain!" he answered.

"I want to punch you badly."

"Oh really now?"

"GAH FUCK YOU!"

"O-OI! GIRLS DON'T POUNCE ON GUYS!"

"Gee, you two are so wild." Said Liz, coming up to us.

I kicked Soul. "HIS AN IDIOT."

She laughed. "Well there's a barbeque!"

I grinned. "COOL!"

I ran ahead.

"OI! STOP THAT GIRL!" yelled out Soul after recovering.

"Eh? Why?"

"SHE'S GONNA –"

BOOM!

I looked back sheepishly at Soul who slapped is forehead and Liz who was gaping.

Soul sighed. "She's gonna blow up the thing…"

The class started yelling at me.

"MAKA! YOU KILLED OUR BARBEQUE!"

"YOU KILLED THE ALREADY KILLED MEAT!"

"OUR FOOOOOOD..!"

I laughed weakly. "Hehe… Sorry, peeps..?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>


	28. STRANDED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>hellooo :) im dying for some reviews here... super short chap, just to let y'alls in for the LOST AT BEACH mood ^^ is no one reading anymore..?<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>

**STRANDED**

* * *

><p>HONK HOOONK!<p>

I opened an eye.

"Mmm… Not yet…"

HONK HOOOOONNKKK!

"I SAID NOT YET!"

I got up to find myself in a shelter, sand under my feet.

"Oh riiight. I'm in the mountains…"

I started walking out and stepped on something on the way.

I looked down to see Soul.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Y-You… T-T-Terrible… Cook…"

I pushed more of my weight on him. "What did you say, huh? I didn't quite catch that!"

HONK HONK HOOOONNKKK!

"Argh what the fuck keeps honking?" I said annoyed.

Soul's eyes widened and he quickly got up and ran outside.

"O-OI! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!"

I walked up to him. "What are you on about? And why is there a boat sailing in the mountains?"

"GAH WAKE UP! WE'RE ON A FARAWAY ISOLATED ISLAND AND OUR ONLY WAY TO GET OFF WAS THAT BOAT THAT JUST LEFT!"

I stood and thought for a moment. Then something seem to click in my mind.

I dropped to the ground.

"OH MY GOD COME BACK TO MEEEEE!" I screamed and reaching out.

"Get a grip, you look like a retard." Said Soul.

"HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUT NOW?"

"I dunno, probably chill till they get here."

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE ON AN ISOLATED ISLAND QUIETLY AND ALONE!"

"I'm here too y'know… And you panic _now _because?"

"CUZ I JUST REALISED WE'RE FUCKIN STRANDED ON A LUMP OF LAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FREAKING OUT AS WELL!"

He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter anymore. I'm with you at least."

That… Just shut me up for a minute.

"W-Whatever…" I felt my face getting hot. HAH! MUST BE THE SUN! I THINK I HAD TOO MUCH SUN!

"Hey… It's raining…" mumbled Soul.

We both ran back into the shelter. Ok, maybe it wasn't the sun…

My stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry…"

"I could've told you that!" said Soul. "They won't be back anytime soon… Guess we'll just have to go find food. After the rain…"

"I thought you said it was isolated."

"It is."

"Then what the hell can we eat? A TREE?"

"There's wild animals here. It's an island."

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A PRIVATE ISLAND! DIDN'T ONE OF THE STUDENTS BUY IT?"

"No…"

"WELL I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE RAIN STOPS! I NEED TO EAT!"

Soul sighed. "You're like a friggin beast."

"LET'S GET HUNTING!"

I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the island's forest.

"_AAROOOOOWWWHHHH!"_

"What… Was that..?" I said, looking around.

"Be careful of wolves." Soul added.

"SINCE WHEN WERE THERE WOLVES ON AN ISLAND?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>


	29. BOAR

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HAAIII EVERYONNEEE im in de mood again ^^ i might update early tomorrow so um yeah! thanks for the reviews, it's helping :) i really enjoy writing but i guess reviews, truthfully, is one of the things that keep me writing ^^ the other is enjoyment ^^ wait is that a word..? and XxhoneyleafxX's review got me thinking... maybe i'm being a lil too selfish thar :... BUT THANKS FOR READING ALL DE WAY ITS MADE ME INCREDIBLY HAPPY AND I KNOW YOU ALL DONT WANT TO HEAR ME GO ON ABOUT HOW GRATEFUL I AM SO I CONCLUDE MY AUTHORS NOTE HERE! READ ON AND BE HAPPY~ LIKE ME XD and yep, it is ending soon. very soon. sooooon. super soon. SOOOOOOOOOOON. i think i might start a new story :3**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine<strong>

**BOAR**

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka…"<p>

"WHAT?"

"Can we stop?"

"NO!"

"You've been walking around for 4 hours straight and it's dark."

"AND?"

"You haven't gotten a single thing."

"TAKES PATIENCE!"

"And I'm drenched."

I groaned. "I'M WET TOO ALRIGHT SO SUCK IT UP!"

"Plus, why would there be any animals out when it's raining?"

I gaped and glared at him. "THEN YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME SOONER!" I looked around. "HOW DO WE GET BACK?"

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY?" exclaimed Soul.

"OF COURSE I DON'T! That's why I have you."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"ME? YOU'RE THE IDIOT! WHO CAN'T REMEMBER THE WAY THEY CAME?"

"YOU –"

Soul stopped midsentence.

"Uh… Soul?"

He gaped.

"Soul..?"

I waved my hand pass him.

"What the hell are you staring –"

I froze when I turned around.

"…Kun…"

_It _stood in front of them with wet long things covering its face.

"YA- YAAAHHHHHHHH! IT TALKED! IT FUCKIN TALKED!" I screamed, clinging onto Soul.

"Ma…ka…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HERE TO CURSE MEE!" I screamed even louder.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU? ITS ME!"

"!"

The thing ran up to us.

"ITS MEEEEEEE!"

"!"

"Shut up Maka." Said Soul. "It's just Aizawa."

"Who the fuck's Aizawa?" I said, letting go of him.

"ME!" said Yuri who got the hair out of her face.

"Oh. It's Yuri." I said. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I could hear." Replied Soul.

"Soul – kun! Let's get away from this crazy woman!" said Yuri, pulling Soul's arm.

"Don't just leave me here!" I exclaimed, tugging Soul on the other arm.

"I'M NOT A ROPE!" yelled Soul.

With a slip, he went tumbling down a high hill.

"ARRGHHHH!"

"There's hills on islands now?" I mumbled.

"HE'S DYING!" screamed Yuri as we lost sight of Soul.

"Neh, he'll turn up sooner or later. Right now I need food." I said, walking ahead.

"YOU YOU HEARTLESS THING! SOUL JUST FELL DOWN A HILL!"

"So? Doesn't kill to fall down a hill. Besides…" I down the hill. "_We _certainly can't be his knight in shining armour, it'll ruin his man pride."

Yuri thought for a moment. "SOUL – KUN IS STRONG! WE'LL GO FIND FOOD! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!" she called.

Then she got up and walked ahead of me. "I'm going to find food for Soul – kun!"

I grinned. "And I'm gonna find food for me!"

* * *

><p>"You… Are starting to piss me off."<p>

"What'd I ever do to you?"

"I'M NOT A FUCKIN LESBIAN!"

"I never said that… Directly."

"THEN WHY THE DISTANCE?" Yuri yelled, pointing at me who was about 6 metres away from her.

"I don't want to get raped…"

"OMG I AM NOT A LESBIAN! BESIDES! HOW THE FUCK CAN GIRLS RAPE GIRLS?"

I smirked. "You don't wanna get started on the topic…"

She made a face. "You are sick!"

After that, we walked in silence.

"Hey." I started.

"WHAT?"

"Chill… Why do you hate me so much?" I asked.

She stopped.

"Eh? Yuuuuri..!"

"Because. You're always around him. Why..? Why does it have to be you?"

I stopped and looked at her. "What are you on about?"

"Tell me. What does Soul – kun mean to you?"

I stiffened. Am I… _Hesitating?_

"Nothing." I answered. "We're just… Frie –"

"LIAR!"

"I'm not lying. Our relationship is nothing more than friends."

"You're clearly in love with him yet you keep denying the fact!"

Me..? Denying that I like… Him..?

"Your spewing random shit… I don't like Soul Eater Evans."

"MAKA ALBARN, YOU'RE A BAD LIAR!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

We glared at eachother.

"He…" I looked at the ground. "Soul means nothing… To me."

Yuri said nothing so I looked up to see her pink faced, biting her lips and clenched fists.

"Y-YOU'RE SO STUCK UP AND CONCEITED THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE YOUR OWN FEELINGS!" she screamed at me.

"So you're telling me?"

"YOU KNOW WHY I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SOUL IN THE BEGINNING?"

"I couldn't care le –"

"IT WAS BECAUSE I KNEW IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU TOOK HIM AWAY, OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she said, exploding into tears.

I didn't say anything. This isn't really a place to talk about these things…

"HE WAS THE ONE PERSON I ACTUALLY LOVED, WHO ACTUALLY TREATED ME LIKE I WAS ME!"

"Yeah, you'll hear all the fangirls saying that soon." I muttered.

"SO I GIVE YOU ONE FUCKIN ADVICE, REALISE YOUR OWN FUCKIN FEELINGS ALREADY! ITS SO OBVIOUS HE CHOSE YOU INSTEAD OF ME!"

"Since when..? I bet he'll like you over me anyday."

"You still don't get it!"

"No I don't. I reeeeeally don't get anything about this love crap."

"THAT'S IT!" She stomped up to me. "I DECLARE YOU MY RIVAL! IF YOU DON'T CONFESS TO SOUL THEN DON'T MIND ME STEALING HIM AWAY!"

Yuri… Stealing Soul..? Pfft…. Why… Why would I care..?

"Rival..? Whatever…"

There was a sound behind us. We both turned to see a wild boar.

Yuri and I exchanged glances.

"I may not like you much…" she started.

"And you may be a total bitch…" I continued.

She glared at me. "HEY!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

We both averted out attention the boar.

"Our food is targeted." I said.

"YARRGGHHH!"

"SQUEE!"

The boar bolted and we both charged at it.

* * *

><p>"Oh. Hi Soul."<p>

"HI SOUL? IS THAT ALL YOU COULD SAY?"

"Yeah. What else do you want me to say?"

"HOW ABOUT 'SORRY FOR PUSHING YOU DOWN THE HILL AND NOT HELPING YOU UP'?"

"Naah. Too hungry."

Me and Yuri dumped the boar in front of Soul.

"What… The hell is this?" he started.

"Our dinner." I answered.

"And what do you want _me _to do?"

"You're the man here, set up the fire and cook it!"

He groaned and muttered o himself before setting up everything.

Me and Yuri went down and sat on a log.

"I still don't like you." She said.

"Don't worry, I don't either."

"But just keep the talk between us… Between us."

"Yeah, yeah." I threw a rock at Soul.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hurry up, I'm starving!"

"Be patient you pig!"

"Funny, we're gonna eat a pig soon and you call me a pig."

A fire lit and Soul began setting up the sticks for cooking the pig.

Suddenly, there was a whirring sound. We looked up to see a helicopter.

"H-Help!" said Yuri.

"Oh hell no! I haven't even ate yet!" I exclaimed.

Soul dropped the sticks and rushed over. "OVER HERE!"

I froze. "Wait… That's not..!"

Before I knew it, I was pulled upside-down, higher and higher, the fire blurring in my eyes.

Before I was knocked out, Soul's voice echoed in my head.

"MAKA!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twenty Nine<strong>


	30. PROMISES

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HELLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! 30TH CHAP, HAPPY? SORRY I THINK ITS A BIT LONG SO PLEASE DONT GET BORED! LESS HUMOR I KNOW BUT THERE'S GOT TO BE SERIOUS PART IM SORRY ENJOY AND REVIEW LOVE YAAAAA!<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

**PROMISES**

* * *

><p>"<em>Maka!"<em>

"_E-Eh..?"_

"_Get out of the way!"_

"_N-NOOO!"_

"_I'm… Going to die… Aren't I?"_

"_Three promises is all it takes."_

"_What..?"_

"_Are you willing to accept these conditions?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Both of your fates are sealed but were altered somehow."_

"_Only you can change it."_

"_What do I do..? Kid..!"_

I woke with a startle, sweat sliding down my forehead.

_What… Was that..?_

"Those… Voices again…"

I sat on my bed, panting. _Kid… Kid..? Why Kid..?_

Did he have something to do with my past..?

"Awake, Maka?"

I jerked up. "How did you get in?"

"Somehow." Death answered. "Why do I get the feeling you're not surprised?"

"Cuz I'm not." I sighed. "Too much things are happening all at once. Everything's going so… So _fast._ I can't keep up anymore."

"Of course they're going fast. That time is approaching, Maka."

"You… You keep saying that time, that time to me! I have no idea what you're on about!"

"When the time comes, you will have to do something about it. You should also remember soon too or else… It'll be too late."

"I… I don't get it..! What am I s'pose to remember?"

Death put a finger to my lips and whispered, "5 years ago on Christmas."

"W-What..?"

"Maka!"

I looked at the door and heard footsteps. I quickly turned back to Death but he was already gone.

"W-What… What happened 5 years ago..?"

"The events of that time will repeat itself if you don't do anything about it so I advise you to hurry up and remember or else you'll suffer the same loss you did 5 years ago…"

But… Remember what..?

The door opened and dad entered.

I looked away. "What do you want?"

"Seriously… You are such a rebellious child."

"Don't talk like you know me."

"I know you're angry about all that's happening right now but I just want you to know that your mum and I love you very –"

"That you both love me very much? Is that it? Father, I've been hearing that phrase for how many years. I was so stupid and naïve."

I turned and glared at him. "Those were just empty words."

Dad didn't say anything for a moment. "We weren't lying."

"Then why? Why won't you tell me anything? All you two ever did was act like total bitches since 5 years ago!" Something jogged in my mind. "What the hell happened 5 years ago anyway?"

This time it took him longer to say anything.

"TELL ME!"

"It's not time for you to know yet."

I gritted my teeth. I've been keeping it in for too long…

Then, all these questions just… Came out.

"WHO ARE THE EVANS? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM 5 YEARS AGO? WHY DID MUM AND YOU START FIGHTING ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

"Maka… Calm down –"

"AND WHY..! WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM SOUL EATER EVANS?"

Dad sighed. "He is dangerous if you continue to be near him."

"I HAVEN'T FUCKIN DIED YET! SOUL MAKES ME FEEL..!"

What… _Does _he make me feel..?

Is it..?

"SOUL IS IMPORTANT TO ME! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO FUCKIN TAKE AWAY FROM ME?" I screamed, unable to control myself anymore, the tears gushing out.

"_Are you prepared to die for that person?"_

I froze. That voice… What did… What did it say..?

"_The first promise… Your life would be sacrificed when needed."_

My… Life..?

"Maka!"

I looked up. Then looked back down. "Go away. I don't want to see you right now."

He said nothing and left.

I fell back onto the bed. I felt a little lump underneath and got the pillow out of the way to examine it.

"The three skulls…"

I held up each one of them, examining them one by one.

"_The second promise… You cannot – him."_

Eh? What was that? It was an unfinished sentence… Something was cut out…

I thought hard.

It's no coincidence I'm tangled in all of this with the skulls and shit.

I got up and looked out the window.

"It's still night."

I gaped.

"OMG… IS THAT THE SECOND STRONGEST YANKEE GANG..?"

Dad walked up to one of the men guarding the house. The man saluted him.

"Leader!"

_LEADER? _Fuck, he hasn't told me more than I thought…

"Make sure she doesn't escape. That girl is too much trouble."

"Excuse me for being too much trouble." I muttered.

If I want to get things right... Maybe the person I need to see is Kid.

But…

I peeked out the window again.

How the FUCK do I escape with The Dark Knights, second strongest gang out patrolling my HOUSE?

"Need some help?"

I turned around to see Death.

"You don't turn up again after doing disappearance acts!" I said.

He shrugged. "You look clueless."

"Yeah yeah. What are you? Some sort of magician?"

"No. I'm a shinigami."

I made a face. "And I'm immortal."

"I'm not joking. I know more about your past then you do."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"It won't be fun that way."

I sighed. "Three promises? I know two… Two-ish already. Lemme guess, you might be the one I made the promises to right?"

Death smiled. "How'd you know?"

I gaped. "What?"

"I made those promises with you to do something."

"What?"

"G-U-E-S-S!"

"You annoy me."

"You know the skulls?"

"oh yeah." I took out the skulls in my palm.

"I'll give you clues. I bet you already figured out that these represent the promises right?"

I laughed weakly. "Ahaha… Yeah, course!"

Death rolled his eyes. "The red one stands for a fulfilled promise and the white ones are promises yet to be fulfilled."

"OHHHHH I GET IT!"

"About time."

"Shut up. Let's go Kid's."

Death looked at me for a moment. "Ok then. Let's go."

I've got to find out the truth. And FAST!

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty<strong>


	31. DEATH

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>hi everyone. I am very depressed right now, yet i unlocked one of my mum's laptops to go on and update for you all. see how much i love you all? my laptop, the school laptop which i have used write my stories have died, it has 14 viruses on it and i am going to die soon as well, so may you all pray for me yeah? i write this chap while crying my eyes out, imagining the cruel cruel fate that shall happen to me the day i go school. which is tomorrow. im sorry if this chap sounds a little gloomy. you know why. i will make it long, so you all shall remember me. this may be the last time im speaking like this. hope i survive. if not, this story will forever be unfinished...<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty One<strong>

**DEATH**

* * *

><p>"WOAH!"<p>

"…"

"WOOOAH!"

"Ok…"

"OMG THAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"Yeeahh."

"WOOOAAAHHH!"

"OK! SHUT UP!"

"HOW CAN I? I JUST DISAPPEARED AND REAPPEARED HERE!"

Death slapped his forehead.

I looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Kid's house."

"No one's here… I think it would've been better if we like used the door, y'know?"

"We're allowed here. He'll let me."

"Uh by 'he' you mean Kid?"

Death nodded.

"What is your connection with Kid anyway?"

"I don't know! You gotta guess it!"

"You're annoying."

I went over to the big bookcase. "He sure likes to read."

I bet he won't mind me browsing through his books now would he..?

I skimmed my finger through the spines of the books.

I've definitely… Been here before.

Kid _has _to have something to do with my past.

There was no interesting books so I sat on his couch.

What was the third promise? There were three right..?

One... My life will be sacrificed when needed.

Two... You cannot - him.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Hey Death, you know wher ethe bathroom is? I needa go." I said, quickly getting up.

Death pointed to a room. "Bathroom's there."

I rushed in and closed the door.

How much longer is Kid gonna keep us waiting? What the fuck does that guy do all day?

I flushed and washed my hands. Something in the mirror caught my attention.

"O...MG."

* * *

><p>"Woops! Forgot to hide that."<p>

"Why the hell is this here?" I said, waving my towel around. "Why the hell is my towel that I lent YOU, wait scratch that, that YOU stole from ME be at KID'S house?"

"Aww, you party pooper! Now I have to tell you." replied Death.

"No shit you have to tell me!"

Death sighed. "It's almost time anyway." He looked outside the big glass windows.

The sun was coming up.

Woah, morning already?

Before I knew it, there was a bright light.

"GAH MY EYES!"

When the light was gone, I rubbed my eyes. And gaped.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU?"

"Hello Maka - chan."

"What happened to Death?"

Kid slapped his forehead. "I'M DEATH!"

"Oooohhh. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok... So apparently, coming here wasn't a mistake was it?"

"No."

"So you have something to do with my past don't you?"

Kid looked at me with golden eyes. "It's true what Death said. You really don't remember."

"Aren't you and Death the same person?"

"Yeah. He turns to me at night."

"Oh k... I don't get it. He says remember this, remember that, what the fuck do I need to remember?"

"5 years ago. You don't remember anything 5 years ago, right?"

"Yeah. Strange. I don't remember anything when I was 8 at all. When I was 9... I don't remember either. All I recall was when I was 10,11 and 12. Those were three cold hard years of yankees and this year... I'm 13. And all this shit happened."

"I thought so."

I looked at Kid. Something... Something was triggering my memory.

_"Welcome to the neighbourhood! The name's Maka! You?"_

_"Kid."_

_"Nice to meet you!"_

I jerked up. "I... Met you..." I mumbled, pointing at him. "I met you... When I was... 8 years old."

"That's right." answered Kid. "Glad you remembered."

"If you know all this... Why won't you just tell me?" I exclaimed.

"This isn't for the fun of it." replied Kid. "Death was joking around when he said it was fun but no, if we told you, everything would be shattered."

"Shattered..?"

"The promises were meant to be kept until you finished your task. Until then, we can't leak any information to you about your past. _You _have to try and remember it."

I stood staring at him for a moment, trying to absorb everything in.

I just... Don't get it.

"S-Something... Something happened on that day. On Christmas, 8 years ago, right?"

Kid nodded.

"What... What was that..?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself. The main problem is that event. It will repeat itself. You're the only one who can change that, Maka."

"What... What can I do..?"

"Figure it out. You're time is nearing soon."

Then a thought struck my mind. "Soul Eater Evans has something to do with everything doesn't he?"

Kid didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yes. He does."

Mum and Dad started acting strange around that time too. HOW DOES IT ALL CONNECT?

_"Your memory."_

I froze.

"That's it..."

Kid looked at me.

"That's the... That's the last promise!"

Kid smiled. "Figured it out?"

"Yeah, pretty fast too." I looked at the red skull in my hand. "The promise that was fulfilled was one where I had to lose my memory of 5 years ago... Right?"

Kid nodded slowly.

"HAH! THAT EXPLAINS SO FUCKIN MUCH OF WHY I DON'T REMEMBER SHIT! IT'S CUZ YOU MADE THIS STUPID PROMISE WITH ME!"

He shrugged. "It was your choice basically."

Then I remembered something. "SHIT! I gotta get back before that ass sends people out to find me! Hey Kid, can you take me home again?"

"Uh... You do know that Death is the shinigami here..."

"Aren't you Death?"

"Not exactly..."

"Don't you have his powers?"

"No..."

"Well then you're useless."

Kid shrugged.

"Sooo. Does that mean I need to work home?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p>"MAKA!"<p>

I groaned. "What now?"

"H-How did you get out..?" exclaimed Dad looking at me.

"Magic." I replied, walking in the house.

"Where have you been? Don't tell me you went to see Soul Eater Evans again?" he exclaimed, following me in.

I sighed. "Look, I went to find out the truth. I told you already so fuckin get off my back."

He said nothing as I went up to my room.

I slumped on the bed.

One, sacrificing life.

Two, i cannot something him.

Three, memory erased.

WHAT THE HELL?

WHO THE FUCK IS _HIM _FIRST OF ALL?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty One<strong>


	32. BOB

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE, ALL THINGS GOOD, I GENIUOUSLY RID THE COM OF 14 VIRUSES SO EVERYTHING IS NORMAL AGAIN! HAPPY, YES? I LIKE THIS CHAPTER, READ ON AND REVIEW X3<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Two<strong>

**BOB**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I didn't get up.<p>

A night of insomnia really hit me hard.

So that's what its like to pull an all - nighter.

The mysterious 'he' in my past could be Kid, or Soul or maybe someone else.

Hah! My life was fucked up since then so it's obviously SOUL.

Anyone could guess that.

Problem is… What can't I do to Soul?

Love? Hate? Kill? Be with him?

GAH I DON'T FUCKIN GET ANY OF THIS!

SOMEONE PLEEAAASE MAKE SOME SENSE OUT OF THIS SITUATION!

* * *

><p>"Let me go to school."<p>

"No."

"COME ON! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN THIS PLACE FOR ALL ETERNITY! I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE!" I exclaimed at Dad.

"No means no."

I glared at him. "You're just jealous cuz I have a life and you don't."

Dad sighed. "I am not jealous. It's Soul Eater Evans that's the problem."

"ARGH, I DON'T GET WHY _HE _OF ALL PEOPLE IS THE PROBLEM!"

"Quiet down, Maka. Something happened that shouldn't have. We're not going to lose you again."

"Lose me? LOSE _ME?" _I yelled, my voice raising again. "YOU'VE LOST ME 5 FUCKIN YEARS AGO!"

He sighed again. "Maka, please don't get started on this topic again."

Calm down, me… Yelling at him… Actually it does vent my anger pretty well. But I need to get things right…

"I know Soul Eater Evans and this other dude called Kid was involved with me 5 years ago." I hesitated. I can't do this. I haven't looked at him in the eye since I was young… I sighed and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"What happened? On Christmas..? …Dad?"

He looked a little shocked that I called him that. Then he sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maka, you shouldn't stay stuck in the past. Some things just aren't meant to be recalled."

"So you did… Know what happened…" I murmured. "You all knew. You, mum and Kid… Why is it just me who has to find out everything..?"

I slapped his arm away and bolted out the door.

Soul..! Maybe… Maybe he knows something..!

I've got to find _Soul_!

* * *

><p>"Oh. So you're like… Locked up too, huh?"<p>

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"Pfft, LOL."

"You really say the wrong things at the wrong time."

"What'd you expect?"

Soul opened up his window for me to get in.

"You should be thankful!" I said. "Climbing your fuckin house is like climbing Mount Everest in 10 minutes!"

"You can't climb Everest in 10 minutes." Replied Soul.

"Shut up!"

I stumbled in and sighed. "Right. I came here to ask you something."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok."

"Dude. How the hell can you be so neutral after being pulled upward into the sky by a helicopter and knocked unconscious?" Soul asked, peering at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know… I reeeaallly don't know. Anyyyway… Where were you 5 years –"

"HI SOUL WE CAME TO VISIT!"

"Shut up! They'll notice!"

"I think I'm going to pass out…"

"Hehe, climb~"

"YOU'RE ALL NOT CLIMBING SYMMETRICALLY ENOUGH!"

I looked outside. "What the hell..?"

Black Star, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki and Patti came stumbling in one after another.

"Woah. Why are you guys here?" I said.

The girls quickly got up and rushed to me. "Maka! You haven't been to school!"

I made a face. "For a day, yeah."

"What happened?" exclaimed Liz. "We heard from Yuri you got taken away in a plane or something!"

"Nothing much." I answered. "Family again."

"Hey… I thought the visit was for me…" said Soul.

Black Star and Kid walked to him.

"How you been, bro?" said Black Star.

"Alright I guess." He answered.

Suddenly, the windows abruptly closed shut.

I jerked up. "What… Was that?"

Soul sighed. "You guys activated SECURITY!"

I groaned. "STUPID RICH CUNT SECURITY SYSTEMS!"

"_You have the right to remain silent."_

Liz looked around. "Who was that?"

All of us shook our heads.

"_You all will be locked in until further notice." _Said a voice.

I looked over at the window. "OMG IT'S A…"

The others turned around.

"ROBOT!"

"_I am not a robot, I am MA234567899420394812 PD039854874 TU00323546874568876523 MU73497032840285761 BOB."_

"Dude. You're clearly a robot." I said.

"_I am not a robot, I am MA23456789942 –"_

"OK!" I said. "I GET IT!"

"Mr Robot –" started Tsubaki.

"_I am MA23456789 –"_

"Shut up." Said Soul.

The robot fell silent.

"Mr Ro… I mean Mr BOB… Can you just let us out?"

"_Cannot compute. Ordered to lock in."_

"LET US OUT ALREADY!" I exclaimed at it.

It _sighed. "I miss those days. Women used to be so gentle and warm…"_

I made a face. "Don't robots come from the _future_..?"

"_I don't know I can continue living. Maybe I should blow up."_

"EH?"

Everyone backed away except Black Star.

"TRY IT BITCH!" I exclaimed.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Um… Mr BOB… Can we talk things out..?" mumbled Tsubaki.

"_Ah, you must be the leader."_

"I AM!" yelled Black Star.

"No, he's just a violent narcissist." Replied Soul.

"STUPID ROBOT, LET US OUT!" said Black Star.

"_Don't talk to me like that. I shall blow up." _

Liz and I pulled Black Star's face. "Say… Sorry..!"

"HMPH!" said Black Star, flicking his head.

"Don't be such a girl!" I exclaimed.

"_You all should act like… That table for instance."_ The robot said, pointing at Soul's wooden table.

I made a face. "Why the table?"

"_It's quiet, restrained… A wonderful model."_

"IT'S A TABLE, A TABLE!" I exclaimed.

"_Sounds like envy to me."_

I groaned. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOUR JUST A ROBOT!"

"_My name is not 'Robot' I am MA23456789942 –"_

"SHUT UP!"

"_That's it. I feel offended enough. I shall blow up, right here, right now."_

"EEHHH?"

There was a 'beep'.

"_Self destruct in 60 seconds."_

We all gaped.

"E-EHHHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty Two<strong>


	33. BOOM

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>HALLLOOOO AGAIN! SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY! my mum was watching me the whole time with my sister so i couldnt do anything double updating if have time X3<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Three<strong>

**BOOM**

* * *

><p>"GAH HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP!" screamed Liz.<p>

I grinned as an idea struck me.

"DUDE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND GRIN LIKE A RETARD!" said Soul. "HE'S GONNA BLOW UP!"

"Hey! Don't you own the bloody thing?" I yelled back at him.

"NO! HE WAS HIRED!"

I sighed. "Thought so…"

I approached the robot, a wide grin spreading on my face.

"MAKA!" Liz screamed again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"All we need is… Hehe, take, him, apaaart~!"

"Yayyy dissecting robots~" giggled Patti, coming over to me.

"Wait Maka..!" started Tsubaki but Patti and I was already opening up the robot.

"_This is cruel, just too cruel!" _said the robot.

"You shut up!" I said. "Now where to start…"

"_I miss the old days where everyone was so kind and sincere!"_

"YOU COME FROM THE GODDAMN FUTURE!"

"_I've worked hard and learnt many knowledgeable things. My life shall end in an explosion..."_

"What are you on about?" I muttered.

"_I supposed a rude person like yourself probably won't understand."_

"What did you say? I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKIN STOMACH… WIRES!"

"_I'm a military robot, I blow up after being near my enemy, meaning I die."_

"WHY DON'T YOU?"

"_I was hoping for a bright future –"_

"DID YOU JUST IGNORE ME?"

"… _But everything's just going to end in a violent explosion. Don't you think that's cruel?"_

"Not at all." Everyone replied.

"_But it's just that I don't want to die in an explosion."_

"YOU'RE A FUCKIN ROBOT, FULFILL YOUR DUTIES!" yelled Black Star from behind the couch.

"_My life must have a better purpose! That is what I want to find!"_

"How wonderful Mr BOB!" said Tsubaki, hiding under a table.

"_Thank you."_

"Don't encourage him." Muttered Liz.

"According to the BOB's manual…" started Kid.

I made a face. "BOB's manual..?"

"… You cut either the red or blue wire to deactivate the selfdestruct."

I fiddled through the wires to find a blue and red wire.

"Hmm…"

I looked around. "HEY! WHY AM I THE ONLY HEROIC ONE, SACRIFICING MYSELF FOR THE LIKES OF ALL OF YOU?"

"Go Maka!" said Liz.

"You can do it Maka – chan!" cheered Tsubaki.

"Don't pick the wrong one, our lives depend on it!" said Soul.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?" I yelled back at him.

I took out a pocketknife (hehe, pretty handy). "Hmm…"

"_I am smart and wise. You may find it useful to have me around."_

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIRED!" I exclaimed.

"It's dangerous having a military robot around." Replied Kid.

"Military robots have a chip right?" said Liz.

"Yes they do. Why not just take out his chip and insert it into a safer body?" suggested Tsubaki.

"STOP THE FUCKIN SELFDESTRUCT FIRST!" shouted Black Star.

For once he was right…

"_You see that red button near your left hand, girl?"_

"Uh…" I looked around. "Yeah –"

CLICK!

"What… Was that..?"

"_Um. To fasten the selfdestruct."_

I gaped. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF BUTTON?"

"_10 seconds to selfdestruct."_

"GAH! MAKA HURRY!" screamed Liz.

I looked back and forth at the wires. "Blue. I like the colour blue. So I'll choose blue."

"WHY ARE YOU SO EASY GOING? OUR LIVES ARE ON THE LINE!" yelled Soul.

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET GOD BEFORE TRANSCENDING HIM!" shouted Black Star.

"CUT IT MAKA!" screamed Liz.

"WHAT IF I CUT THE WRONG ONE?"

"It'll explode." Answered Kid.

"DON'T KILL US MAKA!" said Soul.

"_5 seconds."_

"DO IT!" Liz screamed on the top of her lungs.

"_4 seconds."_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HURRY UP!" yelled Black Star.

"_3 seconds._

"Close your eyes and picture a beautiful garden…" started Tsubaki.

"_2 seconds."_

"THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF!" cheered Patti.

"_1 second."_

I closed my eyes shut and cut the blue wire.

After a minute, everyone sighed, relieved.

I laughed. "De hero is –"

"_Wrong wire. Initiating selfdestruct."_

I gaped.

"O… MG." said Liz.

"DON'T SIT THERE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, throwing a chair at the glass windows.

Everyone hurriedly got up and dashed to the windows and jumped.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Glad that's over with…" sighed Liz. "We barely made it!"

"Um… You guys…" started Kid.

"WHAT?" said Black Star.

"You **do **know we're on the eighth floor right?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?" screamed Liz.

"GAH WE'RE FALLING!" I screamed.

"Yaaaaaayyy I'm flying~" giggled Patti.

"DON'T GIGGLE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" I yelled. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Yeah, cuz you leaded us out and jumped out the eighth floor like a retard!" said Soul.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH? THIS IS YOUR FUCKIN HOME YOU SHOULD TELL US EARLIER!"

"GUYS! Stop yelling!" exclaimed Tsubaki. "THERE'S A TREE!"

Crap.

"AAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty Three<strong>


	34. ROBOTS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DOUBLE UPDATE! NICE AND REVIEW :3?<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Four<strong>

**ROBOTS**

* * *

><p>"Never again…" I mumbled, rubbing my butt. "Am I jumping out an eight storey house…"<p>

"YOU WEREN'T S'POSE TO DO THAT FROM THE BEGINNING!" yelled Soul.

"WELL DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER IDEA?"

"_Funny. I'm still alive somehow."_

I groaned and made a face. "OK! WHO THE FUCK DRAGGED THAT ROBOT WITH US?"

Liz put her hand up sheepishly. "Hehe… I sorta… Like grabbed his chip by mistake..?"

I glared at her darkly.

She back away, laughing weakly.

There were sudden machine sounds.

"What… Was that..?" I started. I looked around for the chip.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE?" I shouted at the robot chip.

"_Ah, that must be my fellow comrades. They must've heard the explosions. Remain silent and let them capture you all."_

Everyone got up and bolted.

"HELL NO!" screamed Liz.

"GAH WHERE SHOULD WE GO? THIS IS SOUL'S STREET!" I exclaimed.

All of us looked at Soul.

"…What?"

"WHERE DO WE GO?" said Black Star .

Then an idea struck me. "RIGHT! That forest that you own!"

"LETS GO!" replied Black Star. "LEAD THE WAY SOUL!"

Soul sighed.

_Beeeep. Bzzt. "Targets locked."_

_PI! __PI! PI! PI! PI! PI!__ PI! PI! PI!_

"They're firing!" exclaiming Tsubaki.

"FUCK!" I cursed. "SOUL! GET MOVIN!"

"I'M GOING I'M GOING! THIS WAY!"

"_Give up, you're getting ganged up on." _Said BOB.

"SHUT UP! I COULD DESTROY YOUR CHIP RIGHT NOW!" I said, still running through the forest.

"_Hmpm… How cruel."_

What to do… We're getting ganged up on by a gang of ROBOTS fuckin 5 times our size!

"What to do..?" wailed Liz.

"Peace… We come in peace…" mumbled Tsubaki.

"COME AT ME BITCHES!" shouted Black Star.

"How did it come to this..?" sighed Soul.

"They are pretty symmetrical…" murmured Kid.

"OK!" I exclaimed.

All of them looked at me.

A moment of silence past.

"FUCK! YOU JUST MADE ME FORGET WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY!"

Soul slapped his forehead. "Really…"

He grabbed my hand all of a sudden as the robot fired.

"Move idiot!"

"We'll create a diversion!" said Kid. "You two go first!"

"WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" said Liz.

"Hehe, robots~" giggled Patti.

Black Star cracked his fists.

"Oh… Robots…" mumbled Tsubaki.

"Wait… We should help –" I started.

"Ok! Dependin on you guys!" said Soul. He looked over at me and pulled. "C'mon!"

"U-Uh..!"

I looked back. Looks like they're having fun…

I looked back in front.

His view from the back… Holding my hand…

I… I don't want to let go…

* * *

><p>"H-Hah… W-We got… We got a-away…" I panted.<p>

"Y-Yeah…" replied Soul.

I collapsed at the bottom of a tree, resting my back against the trunk.

"I-I'm dying…"

Soul sat next to me, still panting.

I looked over at him.

_"You're clearly in love with him yet you keep denying the fact!"_

What Yuri said… Is she right..?

_"Y-YOU'RE SO STUCK UP AND CONCEITED THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE YOUR OWN FEELINGS!"_

Maybe she's… Maybe she's right…

_"IT WAS BECAUSE I KNEW IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU TOOK HIM AWAY, OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

I can't… I'm not capable of doing that…

_"SO I GIVE YOU ONE FUCKIN ADVICE, REALISE YOUR OWN FUCKIN FEELINGS ALREADY! ITS SO OBVIOUS HE CHOSE YOU INSTEAD OF ME!"_

_"I DECLARE YOU MY RIVAL! IF YOU DON'T CONFESS TO SOUL THEN DON'T MIND ME STEALING HIM AWAY!"_

Seriously… What is that girl talking about..?

"Maka..?"

"Eh..?"

"Don't just zone out like that."

I should ask him… Now or never, really…

"Hey Soul… 5 years ago… On Christmas… Where… What were you doing..?"

He didn't answer me for a while.

"I was having Christmas with my family."

"R-Really..?"

"Yeah. Like we do every year."

So… It's… Not him..?

I felt this stab of pain in my chest.

"Hey Maka… Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah…"

He leaned closer.

I think I…

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

We both turned and froze.

Shit.

Busted again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty Four<strong>


	35. FOREVER

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE! night everyone! sorry for short chap! reaadd annndd revieewww XD<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Five<strong>

**FOREVER**

* * *

><p>"What… What are you doing here again Maka?"<p>

I sighed and looked away. "It's none of your business. Piss off."

Dad came up to me and pulled me back. "How many times do you plan to rebel?"

"AS MANY TIMES AS I WANT!" I shouted at him.

"Maka – chan…" began Miu.

"Maka! We're your parents!" exclaimed Mum.

"I don't care! You never tell me anything!"

"Maka, it's best if you go back with your parents." Said Goro.

"I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!"

The four adults stayed quiet.

Soul got up and stood next to me. "What are you on about Maka?"

"YOU!" I exclaimed. "You and me –"

"You've got it all wrong." Said Miu.

I looked at her. "W-What..?"

She looked at me and smiled. "We've never met you before Maka – chan, I just happen to meet Kami and Spirit recently."

_It… Can't be true. Right..?_

Goro looked at her. "Miu –"

"I'm sorry for making you misunderstand."

"N-No…" I mumbled. "It's… I-It isn't a misunderstanding..!"

Mum went up to me and hugged me. "Maka, dear, it is… We've got no connection with these people."

"No! He's the one! Soul is the one from 5 years ago!"

"Ngh..!"

Someone collapsed.

I slowly turned to see Soul on the ground. I broke out of Mum's embrace and dropped down next to him, shaking him violently. "S-Soul?"

"I-It… It h-hurts..!"

"W-What hurts? Soul! Soul talk to me!"

Goro and Miu ran to him.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>"He has… Heart disease..?"<p>

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"B-But how..? H-He never showed a-any symptoms…" said Miu through tears.

The doctor looked at Soul. "This type of disease don't show symptoms."

"Is there a cure?" asked Goro.

The doctor put a hand on Goro's shoulder. "We will do everything in our power to help the boy get better. But… You should all be ready for the worst."

"O-Oh! Soul..!" cried Miu.

Mum tried comforting her. "Miu – chan… It's ok… Everything will be ok…"

The four adults went outside.

Just before Goro left, he looked back at me. "Maka – chan… You should lea –"

"Please…" I said. "Just one night. Then I'll separate myself from Soul… F-For… Forever."

He said nothing for a moment. "Ok, then. If anything happens… Call us immediately."

With that, he left.

I sat down on the chair next to Soul's bed.

"You… You're such a weak person…"

Before I knew it, tears were dropping down.

"Don't die so easily you idiot…" I whispered. I leaned over and hugged him.

"D-Don't leave me…"

"M-Maka..?"

I let go to see Soul half awake.

"W-Why are you crying..?"

I forced a smile. "Its good you're a-alright…"

I dipped the towel next to me into the basin of water and wringed it out. Then wiped Soul's forehead.

"Hey Maka… You don't need to do that y'know…"

"This isn't the time to act tough you idiot!"

He sighed. "Whatever you stubborn girl…"

I looked at him for a long moment. "Ne, Soul."

"What?"

"Let's be together forever, ok..?"

He stared at me. Then he grinned. "Yeah."

He hooked his pinky around mine. "Promised!"

I smiled. "Yeah…"

_I'm sorry, Soul._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty Five<strong>


	36. HOME

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE! night everyone! sorry for short chap! reaadd annndd revieewww! is this story going too long..? my habit has shown again...<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Six<strong>

**HOME**

* * *

><p>I stood outside the hospital, looking up at where Soul's room was.<p>

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

I turned and sighed. "I just don't want him to worry."

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Death.

I shrugged. "I don't know… Go somewhere far away from here."

Death shook his head. "Not a good idea."

I looked at him. "What? Why?"

"You don't have much time left."

"What?"

"Soul Eater Evans will die."

I didn't say anything. "W-Why..? Why does he… He have to die out of all people..?"

"It's fate. Soul's fate was sealed –"

"5 years ago." I finished.

Death nodded. "Yep. So if you want to prevent that boy's death, might as well stay here right?"

I promised Goro I'd leave. What am I supposed to do now..?

"I can't… The disease can be cured so… He'll be ok…"

Won't he..?

Death sighed. "Maka – chaan you still don't get it. An incident in the past made that boy's fate seal so it doesn't matter if that disease can be cured or not, he still has to die. Unless you step in that is."

"What do I have to do?"

"Look, this is fate you're playing with. Soul did the same thing 5 years ago, so now, he's just paying back what he did." Death shrugged and began walking off. "I really don't know what'll happen but one thing's for sure…" He looked back at me.

"One of you won't make it through alive."

Before I knew it, he disappeared through the dark of night.

So it's me or Soul eh?

I sighed and began walking home. 20 days till Christmas.

I bet that's how long I've got left.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Yeah. I am."

"Ok then… If that's what you want…"

"I'll go pack now."

I closed the door behind me and sighed.

So I ended up planning to move anyway. What the hell is wrong with me?

I just need to get away from the drama I guess.

But… Is this the right thing to do..?

"I'll be back, Soul… I won't let you die…"

* * *

><p>"We're here!"<p>

Mum opened the door to the house and I went in.

A familiar feeling rushed through me.

"I've been here before."

Mum and Dad exchanged glances before smiling at me.

"Yes, this was our home before we moved." Dad replied.

"So basically this was the place we were before you guys turned so fucked up." I said.

Mum put an arm around me. "We know you're under a lot of stress after what happened to that boy… I hope this can bring back some memories."

"What happened to me?"

Dad sighed. "You were in coma."

I _what_?

"5 years ago after Christmas you fainted and was in coma until half of the year after that passed."

"S-Spirit… Maybe it's too early."

"Too early for what?"

There was a sudden throb in my head.

Mum saw my painful wince and gently pushed me outside. "Have some fresh air darling… It'll help you loosen up..!"

I sighed and nodded. "Alright."

I collapsed on the lush green hill, staring at the sky.

I know this place. It's so familiar but… I just can't get my hand around it.

"_Promise me, we'll be together forever ok?"_

"_Ok…"_

I sighed. I think I was getting used to the voices…

Sounds like I broke yet another promise in the past.

I juggled the three skulls in my hand.

I seriously don't know what to do anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty Six<strong>


	37. FIGURING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE! sorry if short :P read and review ^^<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Seven<strong>

**FIGURING**

* * *

><p>The light shone the gaps in the trees.<p>

This place was really familiar somehow…

Like everything was all just a distant dream.

Something triggered my mind. I kicked a tree.

What the hell did I just do?

Did I just walk away obediently just because they told me to?

I've been screaming the shit at them to tell me about the past and when Dad finally says something, Mum tells me to walk outside and I did?

AM I STUPID? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?

I collapsed at the bottom of the tree, sighing.

"I… Am officially going _mad."_

How many goddamn times have I said that already?

I sat there for a few minutes until standing up, hands on hips.

"Mmk. What to do now? The atmosphere is pretty good so guess I'll just need to loosen up here. For a bit."

I stretched and noticed something on the tree.

"What… Is this..?"

Roughly engraved on the surface of the tree were two words.

"Together… Forever..?"

"_Promise me…"_

"_Promise me…"_

The voice echoed in my head.

I slumped back down. My legs felt like jelly.

So much…. _Promises _to keep…

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I got out my phone and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Maka? Where are you? I haven't seen you around in days!"_

"Ace… There's so… Much things happening right now…"

"…_Maka? What's wrong?"_

"Soul's stuck in hospital with heart disease and it's all… My fault…"

"_What? Soul has heart disease? That can't be your fault!"_

"Something happened… Now he's like that..! What am I supposed to do..?"

_I'm breaking down… Looks like I couldn't keep smiling until the end._

"_Maka?"_

"Y-Yeah..?"

"_Are you… Crying..?"_

"Stupid…" I wiped my face. "I'm not crying…"

Ace didn't say anything for a while.

"_Well I gotta go. Take care of yourself, yeah Maka?"_

I sniffed. "Yeah… Catch you later."

There was a 'click' and I hanged up.

I sighed, leaning back on the tree. Ace sounds alright…

Huh. Since when did I become such a crybaby?

This… Is all because of you, Soul.

* * *

><p>Night was falling and I picked myself up from the ground, walking back the way I came on the deserted road.<p>

Someone _please _make some sense out of everything…

BEEEP BEEEEEEEPP!

I stared at the blinding light.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

I hit hard against the grass on the side of the road.

Feels like déjà vu…

"Idiiiiiot! I told you that you can change fate and shit and that either Soul or you has to die AND I get that you don't want him to die but it doesn't mean jumping in the middle of the road hoping to get crushed by a car!" exclaimed Death.

"HEY! I WAS N'T LOOKING FOR A WAY TO DIE! I WAS JUST ZONING OUT!"

"Zoning out in the middle of the road!"

Something flashed through my mind. Like a memory.

"I've decided." I said.

Death looked at me.

I held out my hand. "Take me to where Soul is."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty Seven<strong>


	38. TELEPORTING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE! longer than last chap ;) read and review, i like this chapter ^^ I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER I SWEAR! is my writing getting crappy? I have the feeling it is...<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Eight<strong>

**TELEPORTING**

* * *

><p>"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT TELEPORT THING LAST TIME?"<p>

"I can't always do it…"

"WHY? I THOUGHT SHINIGAMIS' WERE IMMORTAL!"

"What are you on about? Immortality has nothing to do with teleportation! And I am not immortal!"

"WELL CAN THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?"

"No..! Quit rushing me!"

"JUST GODDAMN TELEPORT!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY?"

"It's a full moon tonight!"

"Really? How do you know?"

Death looked back at me and made a face. "You look at the SKY."

"Ohhh right! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled as he swiftly dodged a passing car swiftly.

"Hah! I can't die that easily!"

"I CAN!"

I looked up at the full moon. Full moon… Riiight wasn't that my yankee name? Why did I choose that name anyway?

Suddenly, I felt like someone just punched me through the head.

"MAKA! Get down!"

The motorcycle was swinging dangerously back and forth.

"GET DOWN!"

_What is this feeling..? _

I looked up at the moon.

_Fullmoon… _

"MAKA –"

Before I knew it I slipped and went flying off the motorcycle and tumbled onto the grassy side path.

Death stopped abruptly, chucked his bike on the side of the road and ran to me.

"Are you alright?"

I lay there staring at the moon.

_That night… Was the night he made that promise._

_It was the night… _

_He left me._

"Maka!"

I abruptly jerked up. "D-Death?"

He sighed. "I thought you died! You stupid idiot! Don't do that again!"

He helped me get up.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

I rubbed my forehead. "No, anywhere except my head…"

I looked at myself. There were scratches and bruises everywhere. My clothes were dirty as well, the mud staining it.

To make it worse, the rain poured down, drenching the both of us.

Death looked up. "Hey. Got good news."

"What? You can magically make me have new clothes?"

"Nope. Better. I can teleport us now. The full moon's gone."

* * *

><p>We appeared in front of the hospital and I rushed in with Death behind me.<p>

I dashed to the counter.

"Miss which room is Soul Eater Evans in?"

"Oh he just left the hospital yesterday."

"Thank you!"

I ran back to Death. "He left yesterday! Let's go to his house!"

Death nodded and we ran outside, he grabbed my hand and we disappeared.

_Please _be ok…

* * *

><p>In a cloud of black smoke, we appeared in front of his towering house.<p>

I flicked my wet bangs out of the way and opened the gate with the key I had when I still lived there.

The rain fell loudly and I made an attempt to knock but no one answered.

Damn, the rain's too loud..!

I headed over to the nearest window and was about to knock on it when I saw Goro, Miu and Soul sitting in the dinner room. With Yuri.

I could faintly hear them talking.

"_So, how did you like the food Yuri – chan?" _said Goro.

"_It's simply brilliant." _Replied Yuri.

What was Yuri doing there?

I looked over at Soul who was just eating, not saying anything at all.

I saw Goro smile. _"The engagement shall be held in 19 days. Right on Christmas."_

Yuri smiled back.

Miu smiled.

Soul looked at the three of them. But said nothing.

The cold rain fell on me. My entire body was numb and cold.

So was my chest.

I slowly backed away from the window. _I should not have been here._

Death saw my face. "Maka?"

"Away…"

"What?"

"A-Away from here…" Tears started to drop from my eyes. "P-Please bring me away from here…"

Death stood staring for a moment, said nothing them grabbed my hand and we both disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Here. It'll cheer you up." Death handed me a bar of chocolate.<p>

I forced a weak smile. "Thanks…"

"Have a rest, we'll see how things turn out tomorrow. Till then, stay here at Kid's house."

With that, he left the room.

I took a bite off the chocolate.

Funny…

The chocolate has no taste to it.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty Eight<strong>


	39. STAINED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE! hope you like it :) and yeaahhh i know you all hate yuri... i am too :'( she was supposed to be nice! NICE! reaadd and reviewwww this is ending sooooon ;) hey it rhymes ^^<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Nine <strong>

**STAINED**

* * *

><p>"<em>Promise me we'll be together forever."<em>

"_Haha… Yeah ok. I promise."_

"_Don't break your promise! I know how stubborn you can be."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_It was a full moon that night… The moon was our witness… The witness for that promise…_

_We made it under the moon and under that tree..._

_That beautiful full moon night…_

_Then… It turned…_

"_Maka!"_

"_E-Eh..?"_

"_Get out of the way!"_

_SCREEEEEECCHHH! _

"_S-Soul..?"_

…_All bloody._

"_S-SOUL..!" _

_So much… Blood… _

"_N-NOOO!"_

…_Stained the night._

"_W-Wake up… Please..!"_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, realising that there were tears on the corner of my eyes.<p>

I got up and wiped them. _That was the answer to everything. _

_That was what happened on that night._

Next to the bed was a pack of Belgian chocolate.

"Belgian chocolate..?"

"_Aww for me?"_

"_Yeah. That was expensive y'know. Better buy me something expensive for my birthday."_

"_Belgian chocolate? Thanks so much!"_

"_You're welcome. It's your birthday after all."_

"Ohh. So that's what it was…"

Kid walked in. "You're awake?"

"Yeah… What does it look like..?"

He walked over to open the curtains. "Death told me everything. Oh and you didn't wake up for five days… The fall must've knocked you out pretty hard."

I stared. "Really..? Five days..?" I quickly got over it and looked back at the chocolate. "Hey… Where'd the chocolate come from?" I asked pointing at the Belgian chocolate on the table next to me.

Kid looked at. "No idea. I didn't bring it in. Belgian chocolate aren't symmetrical. Eat it soon or I'll have to throw it out…"

I made a face. "OCD much?"

"So what are you going to do about Soul?"

I stab of pain hit my chest. "I really don't know. He… Can just do whatever he wants."

I got out of bed and rebrushed my hair.

"Where are you going?" asked Kid.

"To school. I need some girls to talk to…"

"Ok then…"

Awkward much..?

* * *

><p>"Maka – chan!"<p>

"Tsubaki…"

I literally collapsed onto her.

"M-Maka?"

"Sorry… I feel really exhausted, my head is throbbing like crazy and…"

"S-Sit down..!"

She helped me down on a bench. "What happened to you? We couldn't find you at all after Soul came back from the hospital! We didn't even see you before that!"

I sighed. "Soul's getting engaged."

Tsubaki looked at me sadly. "I know… To –"

"Yuri. Yes I know that too. I don't get it..! Every time I think about it my heart… It hurts so much…"

Tsubaki hugged me. "Maka… I think I know what it is…"

I didn't say anything for a while.

"Soul… He is connected to my past… All of it… I'm the reason he's in the state he is now…"

"What?"

"He's going to die! Nothing can stop him from dying!"

"I-It's a disease… It'll get better… Won't it..?"

I buried my face in my hands. "No…" I whispered. "Not unless I do something about it… But I just… Don't know what to do…"

I looked back up at her with sad eyes. "I think I… Tsubaki… Towards Soul… I think I li –"

"MAKA – CHAN!"

In a flash I was embraced by Liz and Patti.

"Liz..? Patti?"

"MAKAAA – CHAAAN!" cried Patti. "WHERE WERE YOU THESE PAST FEW DAYS?"

"How can you just leaaaavvee like that Maaakaa?" wailed Liz. "Soul's getting engaged to YUUURIII!"

"I know…" I sighed. "Nothing I can do about it…"

Liz tightly gripped my shoulders. "What are you on about? You like him right?"

I didn't say anything.

"IF YOU DO THEN FIGHT! FIGHT FOR HIM!" exclaimed Patti.

I looked over at the sensible one, Tsubaki who was nodding.

I sighed. "What to do..?"

Liz and Patti exchanged glances. "Simple." They grinned. "Party crashing~"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirty Nine<strong>


	40. HOTSPRING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>haallooooooo everyyyybooodddyyyy! i am soooo sorry i didnt update for the last two days! i was busy dealing with the mafia.<strong>

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**ahahaha im joking! i was just busy XD welll how are you all? oh right i've got some bad news.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**this fanfic does NOT stop at this chapter.**

**there is more chapters to come! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL READ THIS ! THERE'RE SO MUCH CHAPTERS RIGHT? I SWEAR I WILL FINISH IT BEFORE CHAP 45 SOO PLEEASE BEAR THE PAIN WITH ME TILL THEN ! IM SORRY!**

**i might double update sooooo see you then..? hehe...?**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty<strong>

**HOTSPRING**

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?"<p>

"Might as well loosen up Maka! There's too much tension."

"Liz is right Maka!"

"Hehe, when life gives you lemons~"

"You drown them in a hot spring!" finished Liz grinning.

I made a face. "You can't drown lemons. It's like me saying go drown a fish."

Liz slapped me on the back. "Chill! Let's go!"

And I thought I was bad… I sighed. Them and their crazy ideas.

* * *

><p>Liz sighed, leaning back on a rock in the spring. "This… Is the freakin life…"<p>

I dipped a toe in the spring, steam clouding my sight.

"Splaaaash~" exclaimed Patti and before I knew it, I got pushed into the water.

"P-Patti!"

"Hehe soooorryyyy Makaaa!" she said, laughing.

I sighed. This isn't really the time to enjoy a time at the hotsprings… But maybe I just need to loosen up…

"What's up Maka?" asked Liz.

"We know something's on your mind." Added Tsubaki.

"Just teeeell us Maaakaaa – chaaaan!" said Patti.

I looked at the three of them, sitting in front of me and waiting with anticipation.

I sighed. "Well… I knew Soul from waaayy back I guess."

Liz gaped. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We were childhood friends. On Christmas five years ago, we made a promise…"

My stomach churned. Talking about the past just made me feel uneasy…

"A promise that we'd stay together forever. I was on the way back when… A truck came my way. That… Was the night I was supposed to die."

The three of them listened in silence.

Somehow… I felt like they understood so I continued.

"Soul… He protected… He protected me and… He lost his memory as a result."

"Oh... Oh my God…" mumbled Tsubaki.

"Then what happened?" murmured Liz.

Should I tell them I met Death..?

"Then…"

BOOOOOM!

Liz's jaw dropped as she turned around. "What the fu –"

"AHAHAHAHAH! WE'RE BACK!"

I made a face. "Great."

"THE ULTIMATE GANG NOBLESSE IS BACK TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FULLMOON!"

"Forgot to tell you, gangs are after me cuz I'm the leader of a gang."

Liz backed away. "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD US SOONER!"

"Sorry. Its sorta a habit…" I stood up. "This isn't really a time to pick a fight with me. I'm in a really bad mood right now."

"HAH! THAT WON'T WORK ON US!" shouted Ryu. "WE WON'T LEAVE THIS PLACE UNTIL WE'VE BROKEN EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"I said I'm in a bad mood..!" anger starting to build up in me. "Now if you don't fuckin leave me alone, I guarantee you that I'll be sure to make your fuckin ugly face look prettier."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you stupid bitch! You don't have that shark guy to help you this time! If it wasn't for him, you'll be dead by now!"

I twitched. "GO. AWAY."

"NO!"

"That's it…" I kicked a rock in the spring right into his face.

He narrowly dodged it. "What the fuck you crazy bitch?"

A guy nudged Ryu. "Ne boss… She's got quite the team…"

"Yeah…" Another agreed. "She's the leader yankee, the girl with big boobs and high ponytail looks like one of those Edo period master swordsman…"

"Eh? Edo period master swordsman?" mumbled Tsubaki.

"..The other girl with long blonde hair looks like a drug lord or street fighter…"

Liz tilted her head. "Drug lord? Street fighter? Seriously?"

"…And the other one… Is the King of Giraffes..?"

I made a face. "Wait what? Who's the King of –"

I looked at Patti.

"Hehe~"

"Dude! Where'd you even get that?" asked Liz.

"Seeecret~"

The three of them stood up. I tightened the towel covering me.

"seriously…" I sighed. "You gang dudes have no shame. You do realise we're in a hot spring and you all are in the _girls' _side."

They blushed, blood dripping from their noses. "We know now…"

I slapped my foreheads. They are so _slow..!_

I cracked my fists. "Ok. You dicks deserve this…"

I looked over at Liz, Tsubaki and Patti. "You three…"

They all nodded.

"Get ready…"

"GET READY GANG!" yelled Ryu.

"..TO RUN!" I shouted, turning around, fly kicking down the wall and bolting out.

"Wait what?" said Liz.

"RUN THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

"Oh." Said Tsubaki.

The three hurriedly bolted out after me as Noblesse ran after us yelling and screaming.

Liz, Tsubaki and Patti caught up to me.

"Why are we running?" exclaimed Liz.

"Cuz they're after me!" I answered.

"I thought you'd beat them up!" said Tsubaki.

"Noooo I'm not really in the mood." I said, laughing weakly.

"Y'know… That was a shitty exit." Said Patti.

I sighed. "I know…"

* * *

><p>"We got away…" breathed Liz.<p>

"Where are we thought..?" I said, looking around.

"And you're asking us?" exclaimed Liz.

"This is the forest~" said Patti.

"Looks like it…" murmured Tsubaki.

I made a face. "Four half naked girls in the middle of a fuckin forest."

I fell to the ground. "You've _got _to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p>I rubbed my hands against eachother in front of the fire.<p>

"Looks like we have to stay here for the night…"

18 more days until the engagement…

Tsubaki looked at me worriedly. "Maka…"

"I'm ok." I forced a weak smile at her. "Everything will work out right..?"

There was a moment of silence, I could only hear the toot toot of owls and the fire crackling.

"Hey –"

"_RAAWWWRRR!"_

We all jerked up.

I looked around. "What was that..?"

"It sounded… Close..!" hissed Liz.

There was a sudden _CRACK _of dead fallen trees and _its_ shadow loomed over us.

I stared at it in disbelief. "Ohhh no."

"RAAAAAAWWWRR!"

"IT'S A FUCKIN BEAR!" screamed Liz.

It picked up the broken down tree and threw it at us.

"GAH!" I yelled ducking the flying tree.

"SHIT WE GOTTA RUN!"

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti got up, dashing towards me.

I turned. "LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

"M-Maka! LOOK OUT!"

I turned around. "Eh..?"

Then, it all went black.

Ah shit… Stupid bear…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Forty<strong>


	41. HOSPITAL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK DOUBLE UPDATE, SHORTER THAN LAST I KNOW, READ AND REVIEW XD<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty One<strong>

**HOSPITAL**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked around.<p>

"Ugh…"

I got myself up slowly. I was in the hospital… What the hell happened..?

I noticed familiar a white next to my bed.

I puffed up my cheeks and grabbed a book on the table beside my bed.

"MAKA – CHOP!"

"YAAAOWWWW!" Soul yelped jerking up. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"

"Why are you sleeping beside a sick person's bed?"

"JEEZ I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

I… Am not going to fall for you again.

"Bullshit." I answered coldly.

"What's up with your attitude? We haven't seen eachother in weeks and you act like a total bitch!"

"What's it to ya? If you hate it so much why don't you go run to your new girlfriend?"

Soul didn't say anything.

I buried my face on the pillow. "Go away. I don't want to see you right now."

_Don't go._

"I really was worried about you."

_Don't say those words._

He said nothing else then I felt him move.

"Get well Maka…"

_I wanted to reach out…_

_Reach out and grab your hand._

"You… Never told me you were getting engaged…"

I didn't hear him say anything.

"Maaakaaaaa!"

The door opened and then silence fell.

"Urm… Hi. Soul." Said Liz awkwardly.

"I was just going." He said, his footsteps fading out.

I lifted my head from the pillow. "Is he gone?"

Liz poked her head out the door then back in. "Yeep."

She came over and sat on the side of my bed. "How're you goin?"

"I'm fine… What happened? Last thing I remember is something about a bear…"

"Oh. That's right… A tree hit your head."

I made a face. "A _tree _hit my _head?"_

Liz nodded. "Yeah. A tree."

"Ok then… Anything else I need to know?"

"Oh and there's 1 more day till the engagement."

I almost choked. "WHAT?"

"You were knocked out cold for 2 and a half weeks dude…"

"1 day… OH MY GOD!"

I jumped off the bed and dashed to the door.

I hit my toe against door and yelped out in pain. I dropped to my knees.

"OI YOU ASSHOLE! SOUL! COME BACK! OII!"

"What are you doing Miss?" said a passerby nurse.

I froze. "Um…" I laughed weakly and got up. "Nothing… I'm just like… You know… Praying. To uh. My… Soul."

The nurse arched an eyebrow. "Um… Ok… Well then, Miss, you are a patient so be sure to get some rest."

I nodded and she walked away.

I turned to Liz who looked like she was about to burst.

I made a face. "Don't you dare laugh you bitch."

"I-I'm… Trying… Not to..!"

I jumped back onto the bed. "I need some rest to get away from weird people…"

"LIKE YOU..!" said Liz, still stifling in her laughter.

Mum and Dad came running through the door.

I sighed. "No, like them."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Forty One<strong>


	42. GONE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UDAAATTEEEEE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ^^ I KNOW YOU HATE ME TALKING SO MUCH SO THATS WHY I UPDATE SO LATE -.- READ AND REVIEW XD<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Two<strong>

**GONE**

* * *

><p>"What do you two want?" I sighed, annoyed.<p>

"Maka! What happened to you? We heard you've been hospitalized –"

"Yeah, for 2 and a half fuckin weeks. And you've only heard _now_?"

"Okaaayy… I think this is sorta like my cue to leave…" said Liz slowly heading out the door.

Mum ran up to the side of my bed. "M-Maka let's go..! We'll take care of you at home –"

"No. I don't want to." I said sternly. "I feel like a prisoner there. You lock me up in my room, get a fuckin _gang _to guard the house and hire people to go spying on me. Don't you think that's a lil much?"

Dad stepped over next to mum. "We just wanted to protect you."

"Please dad. Cut the crap."

I don't want to hear it anymore.

"I know you've been keeping that incident 5 years ago away from me. But I remembered. And it was _my _fault. All of it."

"What are you saying..?" started mum.

"I'm saying that that car crash was my fault, something I got myself into. Soul was the one that saved me. Not the one who caused it."

"W-What..? I don't get it… You were hospitalized for half a year…" said mum.

I shrugged. "Guess I just had a big shock so I fainted."

The two of them didn't say anything.

"And here you are trying to keep me from the truth. Seriously, should've just told me." I said.

Dad sighed. "Well you know everything now. We were… Invited to Soul Eater Evans' engagement."

I nodded. "So you both knew Miu and Goro from way back."

"Yes… We did." Answered mum. "Are you coming with us?"

I sighed. "I… Don't think I want to come."

"Ok then Maka." Said Dad. "It's the day after tomorrow if you want to come."

"Alright already will you just leave me alone now? I really need some peace."

Mum and Dad said nothing before nodding and leaving.

I leaned back on the bed.

Should I go or should I not?

* * *

><p>"So you're really getting engaged?"<p>

I turned around. "What?"

"To Yuri. You're getting engaged to _Yuri _of all people." Said Liz in the hallway.

I shrugged and looked away. "So what if I am?"

Before I knew it she pushed me against the wall forcibly, slamming a hand onto it.

"Don't talk BULLSHIT with me! You don't know how much Maka –"

"I don't know what about Maka? How long haven't I seen her? What is wrong with her?"

"YOU SAY WHAT IS WRONG WITH _HER? _FIRST, ASK YOURSELF WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed at me.

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Are you sure cuz last time I checked you were being a total ass!"

"I was not!"

"You know what it is a fuckin waste of my time to try and talk some sense into you."

"Then don't –"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW FUCKIN HALF!"

I stopped. "What… Are you on about?"

Tears came down from the corner of her eyes. "Y-You don't even know how much she hates it every time we talk about your engagement..!"

_She what?_

"Y-You don't even fuckin know that she cries every night even while she's unconscious..!"

My arms slumped down, hitting my sides.

"S-SO DON'T ACT LIKE THAT CUZ YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKIN KNOW HALF!" yelled Liz.

_How the hell was I supposed to know what the fuck you were thinking?_

I dashed back to the room Maka was in.

"Maka –"

I froze, staring at the open window.

"Maka..?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Forty Two<strong>


	43. WON

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UDAAATTEEE, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT ANOTHER 2 MORE CHAPS AND ITS DE END! the real end. READ AND REVIEW XD<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Three<strong>

**WON**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh ~ CRUNCH!"<p>

"Miss –"

"CRUNH CRUNCH~!"

"M-Miss…"

"CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH~!"

"U-Um… M-Miss… You shouldn't um… Eat so –"

"I AM REALLY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW!"

"B-But you won't feel well eating too much…" the shopkeeper gulped. "…Chocolate."

I gulped down the last of the chocolate and patted my stomach. "Ahh~ That feels goooood! I haven't had anything for weeks!"

"M-Miss…"

I turned to the shopkeeper, grinning satisfied. "Hmm?"

"You've emptied my _shop..._"

"Oh really?" I patted the shopkeeper on the back ."Sorry mate!"

I was about to walk off when he pulled me back. "Miss… You're payment?"

"Oh… I'm like um…" I showed him my hospital clothes. "A sick person so… I WILL GET SOMEONE TO PAY YOU SOON!" I said, quickly running away.

"M-Miss!"

"Baa byeee!"

I sighed. Now…

Where do I find more chocolate?

* * *

><p>"Have you found her yet?"<p>

I shook my head. "The doctors and nurses haven't seen her either…"

Liz looked around worried. "Where the hell did that girl go..? We spent the whole night searching for her…"

If only I went to her earlier!

"Why… Why did you get engaged to Yuri, Soul..? You are… Aware of who you like… Don't you?" asked Liz.

I didn't say anything for a while.

I sighed. "My parents. They wanted me to get engaged to Yuri cuz they wanted Maka to stay away from me."

Liz clenched her fists. "Then why didn't you object?"

"We would move away if I did. It was Yuri or never getting to see _her_ again…"

"Yuri… Is being a bitch…" Liz muttered through gritted teeth. She looked at me. "Is there really no way to stop the engagement..?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I'd rather being able to stay here and see her everyday even if that means engaging Yuri –"

"Even if it means hurting her everyday too?"

I looked at her but said nothing.

Liz shook her head sadly. "You really know nothing."

"W-What –"

"Soul Eater Evans, you are so clueless it hurts (ahahaha disclaimer: bluenian98's review)"

* * *

><p>"You… What are you doing here..?"<p>

She looked at me, cheeks puffed.

"What are _you _doing here? Ran away from the hospital?"

I shrugged. "What does it look like?"

I was about to walk past her when she stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

I looked at her. "Away from you. You're the one of the people I really don't want to see right now."

I walked off and she pulled me back by the arm.

"You –"

"No!" I said, cutting her off. "No more fuckin bullshit! Up till now you've been saying unbelievable crap to me! What's all this shit about fighting back for him huh? What is the point?"

Something triggered my mind.

_The promises. _

_Soul is going to die._

_I have to stop that._

I sighed, breaking off her grip. "I already know about your engagement tomorrow."

After a metre from her I turned back.

"You've won Yuri alright? _You've won. _Now leave me alone."

She said nothing as I left.

I'm so stupid.

Me, Fullmoon, Maka Albarn, giving up so easily?

You've got to be kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Forty Three<strong>


	44. ENGAGEMENT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK UPDATE! hehe sorry i took so long, this chapter was quite long and i was partly crying. OOPS WASNT SPOSE TO SAY THAT. ANYYWWAYYYS ENJOY AND REVIEW ^^<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Four<strong>

**ENGAGEMENT**

* * *

><p>I crept up behind a tree, viewing the reception from afar.<p>

The engagement…

I hesitated.

Today… Is the last… Last day to save him.

I got out the skulls in my pocket. There was one that was light pink, along with the red and white ones.

"Why's it pink..?"

I slowly remembered what Death said.

_"I'll give you clues. I bet you already figured out that these represent the promises right?"_

_"The red one stands for a fulfilled promise and the white ones are promises yet to be fulfilled."_

"The red one represents… The promise I fulfilled which was allowing Death to erase my memories… The one turning pink is probably…"

"_The first promise… Your life will be sacrificed when needed."_

I shrugged. "Probably that one… And the white..? That unfinished sentence…"

"_The second promise… You cannot – him."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It meeeaaans that it's probably something that will make Soul regain his memories of this night 5 years ago…"

I jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Are you going in?" said Death.

I puffed up my cheeks. "No. Not anytime soon."

I shoved the pink skull in front of Death's face. "Why's it pink?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I want to hear it from Death himself."

"You're dying soon."

I made a face. "Straight forward, but nice to know."

What was the other promise..? If it is something that I do to make him remember than..?

"ARGH I DON'T GET ANY OF IT!" I yelled out.

"Yeah." Sighed Death. "It's all pretty confusing."

"Oh right." I turned to him. "You're not going?"

"Course not. I'm Death, not Kid. What would Soul think if a shinigami showed up randomly for his engagement?"

"Huh. Right." I replied. I looked back at the reception. "Should I go..?"

"Yeah why not? Might as well see him before you die."

I gave Death a glare. "You sure don't seem sad about me dying."

He shrugged. "I don't. I'll still see you anyway."

I sighed. "Sucks to know I'm dying tonight."

"Sucks to be you."

"MAKA – CHOP!"

"OWW! Who the hell brings a book to a party?"

"Me. Now shut up, I'm going…"

* * *

><p>"Maka!"<p>

I spotted Tsubaki, Patti and Liz and made my way to them.

"So you came!" said Patti.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

Liz noticed the different tone in my voice and slapped my back. "It ain't 0 degrees! Why the thick overcoat? Got a gun or something?"

I didn't say anything for a moment and just looked at her gloomily.

"H-Hey man why so gloo –"

Then I grinned, revealing a toy machine gun in my overcoat.

Liz gaped. "NO FREAKIN WAY!" she started laughing. "AHAHAHA YOU GO GIRL! Let's party crash this engagement!"

Well… I figured might as well have some fun before everything happens…

"Hehe…" Liz wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "The key to this is that you must pick a good time to… Hit de spot~"

"Patti's in this too~!" said Patti, punching her fist in the air.

Tsubaki shook her head. "I… Am staying out of this…"

"_Ladies and gentlemen…"_

We looked to the stage.

"_...We gather here today party for Mr Soul Evans –"_

I made a face. "What happened to Soul _Eater _Evans?"

"_And Miss Yuri Aizawa!"_

"Bitch." Muttered Liz.

"_First of all, the parents! Mr and Mrs Evans, how do you feel about… About this part of their growing up?" _said the MC, holding the microphone in front of Goro.

"_We are privileged to have our son engage the heiress of the Aizawa family." _He said.

"_And you, Mrs Evans?" _said the MC.

"_Well, Yuri is a wonderful girl and I am proud of both of them for being so mature about the matter." _Replied Miu.

I heard Liz scoff. "Mature. Yeah. Heaps."

"_Da da da! Yuri and Soul's turn to talk!" _said the MC grinning.

Liz nudged me and we exchanged glances.

"It's time..!"

I nodded. I slipped my hand in my overcoat, gripping the gun's handle and grinned. "Hehe… Watch out Yuri – chaan~"

"_Soul Evans, what would you like to say?"_

It's Soul first… I loosened my grip.

"_Nothing. I got nothing to say." _Soul said. _"This stupid –"_

Goro and Miu covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"I'm terribly sorry, Soul is sort of sick." Said Miu, laughing weakly.

I saw Goro giving Soul glares.

"_Um… Ok… How about you Yuri?"_

Yuri looked around at Soul then at the crowd.

Liz nudged me. "FIRE..!" she whispered.

"Wait..! I want… I want to hear what she says…" I said, holding Liz's gun down.

"_Actually… This is –" _

Her parents grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let's just get on with the um… Engaging part." Said her mum.

"_Oh um… Ok…" _said the MC looking around nervously. _"OK! Bring out the rings!"_

A little boy came running up onto the stage holding a pillow with two rings on it.

I made a face. "This isn't a _wedding _is it?"

Yuri and Soul made it to the centre of the stage after getting a couple of glares from their parents.

I stood there, watching them. Like I could ever do anything.

I saw Soul scan the crowd and we locked eyes.

"S-Soul…" I mumbled.

"_The rings~" _sang the MC.

I tore my eyes away and ran out the door. I couldn't do this after all.

Well look on the bright side. At least Soul has Yuri. I'm fuckin pissed about that but… What can I do?

"MAKA!"

His voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned back to see him jump off the stage and run after me.

I faced front again and bolted into the busy city streets.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

Before I knew it, he yanked me back by the arm. "Listen to me Maka!"

I ignored him, breaking from his grip but he pulled me back again, holding me close.

"Let… ME GO!" I yelled out.

"NO! I WON'T LET GO!"

I stopped.

"I won't… Let go."

I felt my eyes getting blurry.

"Soul… Let me go."

"I said no."

"Go back to Yuri."

"You know I don't feel that way towards her!" he said, anger in his voice.

"NO! I don't know actually!" I exclaimed, breaking from his grip and turning to face him. I swallowed hard to keep the tears back.

"Look I only got engaged to her because our parents wanted us to! If I didn't then I would have to move away!"

I looked away. "Whatever."

"I'm not lying!" he said gripping my shoulders. "The one I love is you! I LOVE YOU MAKA!"

I froze, the tears dropped.

_No. This isn't the time._

I held his hands and got them off my shoulders. "I'm sorry…"

He looked at me, with those crimson eyes. "What..?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands then looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

I turned around and ran off.

"MA –"

Suddenly, I heard honking.

I turned to see a truck skidding on the road, right to Soul.

My eyes widened.

"_It meeeaaans that it's probably something that will make Soul regain his memories of this night 5 years ago…"_

The thought struck my mind. Something that was always prevented…

That promise…

I bolted towards Soul with all my might.

* * *

><p>"Soul..!"<p>

I turned to see Maka jumping for me.

Before I knew it, she pressed her lips against mine and then…

Pushed me forcibly out of the way.

I hit my head on the sidewalk. "Ugh..!" Something clicked in my head. Flashbacks, everything pouring itself in.

I slowly got up to see Maka standing there, inches away from the truck.

I saw a faint smile on her face.

My eyes widened. "MAKA! GET OUT OF THE –"

_SCREEEECHH!_

* * *

><p>"Maka!"<p>

I ran to her, blonde hair tainted by the pool of blood.

"Maka..! MAKA!"

I held her in my arms.

"S-Soul… I-I'm… I'm sorry… B-Bye…" she whispered, her hand touching my cheek.

Then, her hand dropped.

"M-Maka..?"

I leaned closer to her.

She wasn't breathing.

"MAKA!"

Lying beside her were two red skulls, just like the colour of blood and something white that was completely broken into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Forty Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it..? Anyways, this annoying footnote is just to say that you should stick with hikari to the end! meaning, i hope to see all of you in the last chapter of Promises, Chocolate and Rain!<strong>

**xhikari**


	45. SUNSHINE

**Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeell have you been waiting long? I hope no one forgot about this... to be honest, it took me a long time to write this because most of the time I was in slumps and I had to be busy <strong>**working on my narrative for school which is called A Silent Performance. Sounds pretty epic, aye? **

**Mmk, I won't let you wait anymore... Here is...**

**Drumroll please...**

**THE LAST CHAPTER OF PROMISE, CHOCOLATE AND RAIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Five<strong>

**SUNSHINE**

* * *

><p>"I am sorry to say, Maka Albarn has passed away at 11.45PM last night." Said the doctor sadly breaking us the news. Everyone, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Mum, Dad, Kami, Spirit, <em>everyone <em>stared blankly at the bed, which looked like someone was under the white sheet.

I didn't want to believe it. I _don't _believe it.

Kami kneeled beside the bed, tears edging in the corner of her eyes.

She slowly lifted the sheet with a shaky hand.

_Her_ pale face, cleaned from all the blood revealed itself from under the snow white covers. Kami immediately erupted into tears.

"My poor b-baby..!" she sobbed.

Spirit laid two hands on his traumatized wife's shoulders, his head hung.

Kid was just sadly looking away from her face. Black Star said nothing, clenching his fists. Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were crying and kneeling on the other side of her bed.

"M-Maka-chaaan..!" cried Patti.

"This…" They all looked at me. "T-This isn't right..!"

I bolted out of the room, wanting to be anywhere but there, staring at _her _corpse.

Why her?

* * *

><p>"They really can't see me… Can they?"<p>

Death said nothing, just looking at me as I stood next to mum, next to _me_.

"The last promise was I couldn't kiss him on the lips or else he would remember…" I murmured.

The corpse lay there, unmoving and at peace.

"Sorry." I turned, grinning slightly at Death. "Sorry I couldn't keep all of my promises to you."

"Maka… It was more like conditions –"

"But, I hate breaking promises…"

"_Promise me, we'll be together forever ok?"_

"Maka…"

"I broke enough of them already."

I couldn't even keep _that _promise.

"How long can I stay?" I asked Death.

"Not long."

"Mmk. I need to go visit some places first…" I looked at Kid. "I thought you were a part of Kid."

"I am. But only until all three promises were broken or fulfilled. I would have to return soon, you with me."

"Death…"

"What?"

"Why… Did you do so much for me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe cuz you're always so clumsy, clueless, reckless and stupid."

I made a face. "Way to lighten up the mood."

He didn't say anything as I got up and walked towards the door. I reached for the doorknob and my hand went straight through it. I turned to him, with a confused face.

Death made a face. "You're a ghost, you can like walked through walls and stuff, y'know?"

"You asshole… Still making jokes at a time like this…" I muttered, half-heartedly smiling and left.

* * *

><p>"Where would that idiot be?"<p>

I floated around on top of the buildings, looking around. "Soul you big stupid idiot…"

Suddenly, something triggered in my mind and I found my surroundings fading away in an instant. I reappeared on a familiar, deserted road. The sky was grey and pouring. I looked up, the raindrops going right through me.

Its… _That _place… That place when… I flew off Death's motorcycle. I hovered about 30 centimetres off the ground, making my way down the road.

The road was silent, I felt like I was the only one there. Me and the rain.

So much things have happened. And I guess dying is one of them. For a starter, it hurts like FUCK! I was hoping more to die of old age, or in my sleep not get hit by some big ass truck.

I sighed. Life can be so cruel…

Suddenly, I noticed a motorcycle on the ground in front of me and immediately fastened my hovering.

I was back there.

Where the trees were.

Where he was.

He lay asleep at the bottom of the truck, rain droplets falling from his white hair and face. He was soaking wet from head to toe.

I approached Soul, sitting down to his rain poured down, soaking itself into the trees and plants, giving off a wet, moist feeling.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

Do you remember this tree, Soul?

* * *

><p>"<em>Soul!" <em>

There was ash blonde haired and emerald eyed girl in front of me. She was wearing a white summer dress, smiling at me earnestly.

"_Promise me we'll be together forever ok?"_

She looked up, confused, then grinned. "_Ok! Soul, you're such an idiot. Of course we'll be together forever! …You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Carve it onto this tree, the tree is our witness."_

She took a sharp fallen stick and started scratching on the trunk.

"_Tooo… Geeehhh… Theeer…" _she said as she wrote.

The girl turned around, taller and older than before, speaking but I couldn't hear her.

"Maka..?"

I woke up with a startle, rain dripping onto my head.

"It was… It was just a dream…"

I slowly looked to my right, but obviously, there was nothing there.

I shook my head. I'm getting so _fucked up_!

I gripped my head with both hands. "Together forever my ass! Maka you idiot… How could you leave…"

* * *

><p>"Oh so <em>I'm <em>the idiot now?" I stood up in front of him.

"This idiot is the one who saved your fuckin ass you ungrateful shithole!" I screamed at him, pointing my finger furiously. I sighed, crouching down in front of him.

"…You're the idiot, Soul Eater Evans."

Maybe I was too…

I looked at him, head hung and I reached out. As expected, my fingers went straight through him.

He suddenly looked up, crimson eyes flashing.

I leaned closer and kissed him but felt nothing, as if I was kissing thin air.

"_Hey Maka, it's time to go." _said Death in my head.

"Ok…" I began fading away slowly.

"Bye, Soul."

* * *

><p>I reached out and grabbed thin air. There was something there…<p>

I touched my lips.

There was _definitely _something there.

* * *

><p>I reappeared back to the hospital, with Death still inside the room, along with everyone else.<p>

"Are you done?"

I nodded. "Yeah… "

At that very moment, Ace came running in the room, looking at first, the corpse then at everyone around him.

"What… What is this..?"

"Oh look, another one came." I said.

"You sure sound happy about him coming to see your dead body." Muttered Death.

"I'm not. It'll just be harder to leave."

Suddenly, I felt this weird burning sensation inside of me.

"Agghh, it hurts… What is this..?" I murmured, clutching onto my stomach. It was so unbearable I dropped to the ground.

Death crouched down and patted my head. "It's ok. That's just all part of the Leave. Soon, you'll be at peace."

Tears were in the corner of my eyes. My body… It hurt so much… I clung onto Death, looking up at him.

"M-Make it stop..!" I whispered desperately. "D-Death..! I-It hurts…"

By now I was rolling restlessly on the ground. I thought I was going to break any second.

Death hauled me up and hugged me. The pain was ebbing away but very slowly.

He let go of me and I looked at him, still trembling from the pain.

"Maka… If you want the pain to stop, close your eyes for three seconds."

"W-What..? Why..?"

"Don't ask! We don't have much time left!"

I slowly closed my eyes, still a little unsure. The pain pulled at my heart, giving me this unbearable feeling.

I flinched. I was pretty much dying inside out…

Before I knew it, I felt something press against my lips.

I opened my eyes. We were both fading away fast. But the pain inside completely vanished.

We parted and I stared at him.

"D-Death..?"

All he did was grin before everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Few weeks later…<strong>

"Oiii! Hurry up we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming! It's not cool to be impatient."

"Fuck, move your ass!"

_Belgch. _I looked down to see I stepped in wet concrete.

"Hahaha karma."

"I did not do anything!"

Hmm… Got an idea.

I grabbed a stick nearby and wrote on the concrete.

The red eyed, white haired boy crouched down next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Renewing a promise."

He scoffed. "Man, you're such a kid."

I puffed my cheeks. "You say it like you're so mature!"

He took the stick from me.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!"

He wrote the rest and looked at me to see my satisfied face.

"Oi! What are you doing to my front path?" screamed a woman's voice from the nearby house.

"Crap, RUN!" I exclaimed, bolting.

Soul grabbed my hand, grinning and we both made a successful escape.

It was an unexpected meeting at first. Probably something one would call fate. Maybe it was fate. Or maybe we were just two completely different people right from the start.

But all that doesn't really matter now.

I looked up at the sky.

The sun was shining and not a single grey cloud was in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Promise, Chocolate and Rain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. That is all. You like the ending huh huh huh? It stayed up super late trying to figure that out... Is it too cliche? WELL NUFF OF MY BABBLING, for all those wonderful and awesome people who either reviewed, faved or alerted this story... <strong>

**YOUR NAME SHALL BE IN DE ROLL OF HONOR! (in no particular order btw :D)**

**xRoll of Honorx **

**x**_Xireana ~ _**well well well. thank you for the fave, you never reviewed so I dont know what to say to you besides YOUR AWESOME. hehe :D**

**x**_Wyvernfrost ~ _**hehe thank you for the faave as well, i hope you've been bothered to read this to the end ^^ it'll be a shame if you don't see this messege :') oh oh oh and also, thankk yoou for de alert, maybe you have been keeping up with dis :D**

**x**_TsukiAliceChan ~ _**weelll helloooo. A massive thank you for adding so much of my stories onto your fave and also, thanks for de author fave too ^^ love ya reviews, and of course you too XD and well, thanks for loving my story :D think im lacking on my humour now :'( is that even how you spell humour?**

**x**_thegurlwhowrites7865 ~ _**You've never reviewed either but hope you're reading, that's all it counts ^^ btw, i love IchigoxRukia as well XD everyone thinks he suits with Orihime but naaahh they're more in the friends way... what am i on about, this is the SOUL EATER genre..**

**x**_SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid ~ _**Thannk yooou for all ya lively reviews, you've given me alot of support in most of my stories, including this one, so THANKS SO MUCH! I WILL STRIVE FORWARD ;d thanks for de alert tooo!**

**x**_SoulxMakaLover97 ~ _**hehehehe thankkkssss for deee faavee~ you've never reviewed :( but thats alright, knowing you faved this, *sniffs* it... i-it just moves me... deep down..! DEEEP DOWN! ok, i think im going overboard. A simple thank you was all I needed... so thank you :)**

**x**_SoulStealer61 ~ _**thanks for the review and alert and fave! I love how you think Maka's a badass. :3 ahh isn't she? i love strong female leads instead of those weak crybabies. not that im saying the real maka is. she's awesome too ^^ **

**x**_Soul Eater Death Scythe ~ _**I hope you've been reaaadiinnggg *narrows eyes* ahaha, im joking ^^ anyways, thanks for de fave, your a good author, never knew you would read it :')**

**x**_silent-1-piano ~ _**did you know I never knew you faved this? just knew now while checking my story legacy... ANYWAYSSS THANKS AND SOOO SORRY FOR NOT NOTICING! please dont hate me :(**

**x**_SamyJo ~ _**did you ever review? I'm pretty sure I saw it once or twice... or was it just me? anyywwaayysss thank you so much for the fave, warmed my heart :) **

**x**_PandoraLove ~ _**HA HEY! you're that awesome author with the awesome story called Feather! I loved that :') thaaanks so much for the fave and hope to hear loads from you in de future! XD love yooou thank yooou **

**x**_natabee ~ _**AHAHAH HEELLOOO FEELLLOOOW FANGIRL! we dont have much of those at school either but we do so no one likes us that much... LOVE SASUKE TO DEATH AND SUIGETSU... wouldnt say i hate him, he's cool :) FANGIRLS HOLD THEIR HEADS UP HIGH AND WALK WITH PRIDE! until someone comes along and tells them the latest chapter/episode of an anime is out X3 sorry random part :)**

**x**_MewHarukoxLovesxZelda ~ _**you are one of the first people to ever review my story! love you for that and constantly saying you love this, rose up my spirits, y'know? :') **

**x**_MarmaladeSkysGirl45 ~ _**i love how you constantly review! do you know how many times reviewers like you make my day? thanks so much ^^ and you're awesome to chat to too! so jealous of you cuz you get to go to anime cons !**

**x**_MakaModeBookChop ~ _**i cant say much besides thanks for reading C= and the fave! you must be a very good reader if you put up with this story for this long!**

**x**_luvsouls ~ _**Thanks for de fave! INUYASHISM! CX inuyasha's one of my fav manga/anime :D i remember that period of time when i was a full on InuYasha fan... hardcore days. ahahah ignore that, im just too random C= oh and also thanks for de alert XD**

**x**_LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds27 ~ _**Thanks for de fave never knew you ever faved me...probably cuz i forget over time thanks for readinnngg all this timee! :)**

**x**_Lolita-chi ~ _**weelll once again my memory has failed me. thanks for adding this as a fave :) you never reviewed :'( hope you've been reading though :D**

**x**_LittleMissFirebug23 ~ _**Thank you for reviewing my stories, not just this one! you do not know how much you've helped me, i love you so much! ^^ unicornss ~**

**x**_Kelley Spalsh ~ _**you dont know how much i love you and i love pokemon! hehehe thanks for faving and reading this fanfiction, totally made my day! :D**

**x**_Katte Muffinz ~ _**glad that you thought it was interesting from chap 1~~ soo happy :D and also, thanks for you constantly telling me to keep going, i often want to laze off but i see that and im like NO! my readers want MOAR so i must write :3**

**x**_jellybubblebean ~ _**thaank you for the fave, muchly apreciated! oh and thanks for reviewing my other epic failing story ^^ hope you've been reading and i love your name :D**

**x**_Hannami Mikozo ~ _**YOU'RE SO AWESOME FOR THINKIN THIS IS SO AWESOME! dont worry, im a very emotional person and i even cry to the stories i write! its that bad.. at one point i wanted to kill yuri for being a bitch (every good story needs a bitch, thats what i go by) and also kill soul's parents buuuttt it makes me sound weird, hating my own characters... hehe thanks for de fave :D**

**x**_greenlimes21 ~ _**hehe thanks for faving two of my stories! means soooo much! glad you liked them enough to put into your fave list! thankk yooou again!**

**x**_fower43 ~ _**thanks for both faves for pcr and msw&y! never reviewed, wished you did :( buuttt thank you anyway, faving and reading is nuff i guess ^^**

**x**_FMAGURL108 ~ _**thank you, thank you very much *epic fail MC voice* for reviewin and faving! love to see your reviews, heck i love to see all reviews! who doesnt? :3 **

**x**_flygon3300 ~ _**ahahah i remember on one of your reviews you said 'good story, is there any more chapter?' and im like aahaha of course it does! thanks for the fave and your reviews! muchly appreciated :D**

**x**_Flamin-Massacre ~ _**Hehehe thank you for your review and fave! i like the way you write so glad you like this story too XD**

**x**_ fallen . star 1991 ~ _**such an epic name, i love it :) thanks for de faveeeee extremely greatful ^^ **

**x**_Drew Secrets ~ _**arigatou for de fave ^^ I AM ALSO A FELLOW FAN OF SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT AS WELL! have you seen the trailer for the first book where he dances in a graveyard? so freakin kewl!**

**x**_deanne914 ~ _**THANK YOU for your review! and also for the fave :) hehe loved your review :') arigatou gozaimasu ^^**

**x**_DaughterofPersephone ~ _**Hehehehehe thank you for the fave! love your namme perrrseephooneee is so epic ^^**

**x**_Dalar8 ~ _**thank you for adding me to your fave, and thanks for the review! so glad you say its good XD**

**x**_bookbabe16 ~ _**haaaii there ^^ thanksss for de fave, never knew you did, but now thankful you did ^^**

**x**_bluenian98 ~ _**i love you :) ahahha abrupt confession ahahaha anyways, you've reviewed so much of my stories, i'm super grateful! some of them even made me laugh! and thanks again for all de faves too!**

**x**_bcatty ~ _**Thanks for the fave, I never knew you added this! i swear! my memory's so bad its not funny! well, thanks anyway ^^**

**x**_At0mskThePirateKing ~ _**ierno, there's this thing about your pen name that gives off an epic aura or maybe its just me. (i've always thought that when i saw you review) arigatou gozaimasu for the reviews and fave! AT0MSK LIVE ON! ahaha :)**

**x**_ASilentPerformance ~ _**Your pen name is so epically awesome! guess what? i used it as a title for an assessment in school. i do not kid, i really did use it. my teacher asked me why i chose wriiting that story with that title and i said "i dont know, i saw someone on fanfiction called ASilentPerformance and just wrote anything i thought of when i think of that name ^^ ahaha well thank you for the fave :)**

**x**_applepiees ~ _**thanks for de fave! y'know, ever since you've joined, i've got a really bad gut instinct telling me your my best friend (vonnie). you write exactly like her and say all the things she would! its scary how our world is like that...**

**x**_Alex-Chan 1234 ~ _**one of my first ever reviewers! dont know how much i love you ! you're one of the people who got me more motivated to finish pcr! i thank you for that :)**

**x**_Akari Izumi ~ _**Thank you for the fave, hope you've liked this story :3 sooooo grateful for reading, arigatou gozaimasu Akari - san!**

**x**_DaisyForTheLoved ~ _**I'm especially grateful to you, you're my ever first reviewer! Even if its not a fave, thank you for the alert ^^ I hope you've been reading it, you've made me write till the end :D**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**first of all, i think that i didnt really end it that well, some things are still left a mystery like what's Kid got to do with Soul and Maka's past. Mmk, he is their childhood friend, so basically he knew the happenings of that day along with Death who was inside him since then.**

**a quarter of this page is all special mentions... would anyone even read it ? i spent more than an hour writing all of the names! that's not even all of it! i will write the sequel to the roll of honor (not the story, the special mentions) in the next chapter!**

**yes it is the end but i came up with a side story :3 **

**eehehee hope to see you all there ^^ **

**xhikari**


	46. SIDE STORY: He Who Can't Love

**mmk, the main for this story is one of my favourite characters, even if he is an OOC. **

**rather tragic actually :'( **

**read and review, this is the last you will hear from this story ... AND THE SEQUEL OF THE ROLL OF HONOR SHALL BE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story<strong>

**He Who Cannot Love**

* * *

><p>He's been with her since she was little.<p>

It was a rainy day when he first saw her, she was hiding under a big tree for shelter. At that time, she was around 5 years old. The rain was harsh and she was soaking wet from head to toe. The thunder clashed and rumbled but she didn't flinch. She just sat quietly under the tree, waiting for the rain to subside.

She fascinated him; how can such a young child be so brave? A normal 5 year old would react to the sudden claps of thunder and cry, wanting to go home.

But she… She was different.

He didn't know when it started but… Over time… All he wanted was to protect that girl. That little fearless, reckless and clumsy girl.

He watched her grow up but made sure nothing harmed her on the way.

He watched her make friends, get close with them, especially with that snow haired boy with those unforgettable crimson eyes. He watched their relationship progress, without ever saying anything.

Eventually he couldn't leave the girl's side. The boy didn't either.

He remembered there was also another boy. That boy was able to _see _him. That boy soon became a close friend and gave him the chance to watch over the girl personally. He usually wondered how that boy can see him. Most humans can't.

Then… _That _happened.

It was the rainy night of a full moon. The white haired boy and that girl made a promise. But then a car missed a turn and she… She was just about to get hit when he froze time for her, something which he was not allowed to do.

The white haired boy ran in front of the car just when time was restored and therefore sealing his fate. The girl, desperate to save the boy, wished and wished, crying her eyes out as she was soaking in rain, mud splattered all over her clothes, mixed with red.

He didn't like seeing her in so much pain, so he appeared.

The girl was so shattered and traumatized, she would've done anything for the boy.

So from then, the three promises were made and sealed.

Both of their parents didn't want any of them to get hurt anymore so they separated. He spent the rest of his time with Kid, the strange boy who could see shinigamis.

Years later, he saw her again. He saved her from what closely seemed like that incident long ago. Soon after that, I was with her constantly, and the past was almost catching up with her, to the point where she cried for the boy that was about to die right in front of her.

When it was time, he couldn't deny that little tiny bubble of happiness inside of him because even if she was dying, he would still be able to be with her.

But… What she wanted was to be with that boy. He couldn't stop her. No matter how much he wanted to tell her, he just couldn't. She's already been hurt before.

The least he could've done for her was reversing her fate. Swapping it around and placing him instead of her. That was all he could've done. he thought it wasn't that bad, it was like sacrificing himself like a hero.

He wasn't supposed to tell her his true feelings. He was with her for that short period of time and yet… He almost forgot that one unbreakable rule.

He wasn't allowed to love, for he was Death itself.

* * *

><p><strong>mmk then! and that's all! im sorry to all who are wishing for another chapter! or not... anywaayys,,, if some of you thought i forgot about you since i didnt put you in the last roll of Honor, you are soooooo wrong! there was sooo much people to add so i wanted to finish the rest in this chapter sooo... <strong>

**HERE IT IS!**

**ROLL OF HONOR (SEQUEL)**

**x**_Hannami Mikozo ~ _**i decided to put you first or else you wont find your name :) annywaays, ARIGATOU for the last review, i reread it over and over! so glad you loved it! oh and i did put you in the Roll of Honor 1! check again! mmk got a few things to say,  
>1. SOMA IS SO THE BEST COUPLE TO MANKIND!<br>i wasnt meant to tease yuri bout her name buuttt... it is fun to bag her since yuri is girl's love! im not against lesbians or anything but its just for my own entertainment that i bag yuri :P  
>3.I LOVED THE ISLAND PART TOOOO!<br>AND YANKEES ARE AWESOME!  
>5. this is the longest an i've done for someone so i gotta get on with the next one! gotta share da love around :D thanks for de fave, alert and reviews! you will be remembered ;)**

**x**_Rokunami123 ~ _**thanks for the recent fave! you sure read fast! you only found this just 2 days ago and you've already finished! oh and thannks for your review too! thanks for loving it :)**

**x**_Alik Takeda ~ _**thaaanks for de alert, i loved your recent reviews, some of them were so random it made me crack up :') ARIGATOU ONCE AGAIN XD**

**x**_Asarin159 ~ _**hai there! you'e never really reviewed so i dont really know how your going with this story :/ hope you've been reading though ^^ Sasu/Saku :D**

**x**_AuoraBlaze ~ _**thaanks for all ya reviews! ahahah remember "But how dare you stop at a cliffhanger. How dare you. :l"? that was one of your reviews and im like "hmm. interesting." seems like cliffhangers did really affect the readers ^^ annywaayys,, thankk you for the alert and reading it all this time :D oh and im especially thankful for one of your reviews that said, "You should know by now that we love reading this, we don't care how long it is. The longer the better~" that so rose my spirits up!**

**x**_CheshireBlue101 ~ _**i never remembered you adding me on alert! but thanks anyway and i hope you've liked de story ^^**

**x**_Danibat ~ _**thaaankk you for your alert, i hope you've beeen reading ^^ how come you never reviewed :'(? jokes jokes, just hope you've read this till the end XD**

**x**_Emcronia ~ _**you've reviewed for my other story too and this one too so arigatou gozaimassu! you're just one of them people who encouraged me on the way! **

**x**_HoshinaYuki ~ _**ARIGATOU for de alert :D yes yes, alert is no biggie but thanks anyway and i really hope you've had time to read this! dont know how grateful i am :')**

**x**_Katie K. Richardson ~_** while writing this, i am reading all ya reviews again :') thannks for the fave, alert and reviews! I am super grateful and yes, i followed your review and did make Fullmoon bounce back with kick-ass style ^^ somehow.**

**x**_LoveMeLikeCrazy _**~ thank you for your reviews, glad you like the ridiculous random parts in my story, i get moody so i make it a bit random :) hehehe thanks for your reviews to my other stories tooo~~**

**x**_Mystic Piss ~ _**mmk, first of all, YOU'RE NAME MADE ME LAUGH. i swear, when i first read it in my inbox (the story alert email) i laughed at the pen name. then i went onto your profile (i am not a stalker i am not a stalker) i laughed at the name again. IM SOOO SORRY FOR SOUNDING SO MEAN BUT FOR SOME REASON IT JUST CRACKS ME UP! PLEASE DONT HATE ME D: annyways, thanks for de alert and hope you've been readingg :D**

**x**_Progota ~ _**hehehe i like you. you've reviewed a lot of my stories, including this one and im very gratefull :) you're a good writer too so why are you wasting your time reading this story? ahahah that was a joke. nah really, that was a joke. ... i tend to be very strange and make absoulutely no sense at all. THANKS ANYWAY!**

**x**_rialle87 ~ _**thank you for your alert, hope you've been reading! i cant say that much cuz ya never reviewed and there's nothing in your profile! but overall ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSUUUU~**

**x**_RynNightShade ~ _**thanks for all the alerts for some of my stories! and i was especially grateful when i accidently uploaded chapter 5 again and you reviewed to tell me! that was the only time you reviewed though... BUT i hope you've been reading all this time :)**

**x**_Sensitivegurl ~ _**hhmmmm weell, arigatou for de alert, i really hoope you've beeeenn readingggg! and yes, i was one person who was reading your profile for 'friendly reason' :) dont worry, im no psychotic stalker. or am i? ahahahahah im not xD**

**x**_Smilesassy1123 ~ _**thanks for de alert and the review! ahahaha my three favourite words tooo ^^ mmk i think its a bit racist to mexicans but this is a story and the words 'mexican ass kicking' is for only stories, not for real life.. i hope the people in mexico dont get offended...**

**x**_SoulE . DTK 1998 ~ _**sorry i had to space your name, if i didnt, it'll just have 1998. ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, EVER SINCE YOU'VE STARTED READING, YOU'VE REVIEWED SOOOOO MUCH! EVEN FAVED AND ALERTED AND FAVED ME AS AN AUTHOR! YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN, TILL THE DAY HIKARI REN DIES!**

**x**_Tackia ~ _**aawww how come you never review :3? well i hope you've been reading though! oh and i think I've read your story Controlled before and reviewed but you never continued ! D: whyyyy!**

**x**_VampqueenJay ~ _**weelll i dont know what to say besides thanks for alerting and readingg! hope you've been reading though ... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSUUUU!**

**x**_xonyourkness ~ _**hehehe your pen name is funny ^^ in the good way. ANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR ALERTING.. HAVE YOU BEEN READING AT ALL ? :O ahaha hope you have, thaannkkk yooou again!**

**x**_XxhoneyleafxX ~ _**hehehe you ^^. you've always reviewed ! and i love you for that! your reviews make my day AND make me laugh :') thank yoooou for de fave and alert and of course, your awesome reviews!**

**x**_Squeakyboots ~ _**thaank you for your reviews and thanks so much for reading, i consider you one of the best SE authors on fanfic so i was really happy for you to read this and hope you've read it till the end!**

**x**_KirstyKakes ~ _**thaankkks for the reviews and all the reviews you've given mee! and yes, my characters were super and obviously OOC from the start! anyways, thankkkkks againn!**

**x**_FaithLoveHope12 ~ _**hehehe thanks for all the support in ALL of my stories! you've made me happy so many times by just reading my stories!**

**x**_NightRules ~ _**thannkks for talking for your cousin at one point ^FaithLoveHope12 but i hope you've also read this :3 thanks for all the reviews tooo!**

**x**_Insanity ~ _**like de name! even though you're an anoymonous (however you spell it) reviewer, still love you anyway :)**

**x**_ZZTYLvonnieesladidalolpieeszz ~ _**YO PINEAPPLE! i still think your name is way too long, you should go for something shorter like or something like that :) thanks for reading anyway ! you did crappy and lazy job as editor! see you later :P oh and THANKS FOR THE REVIEW WHERE YOU SPENT _TWO _LINES FOR MY STORY THEN THE REST 20 LINES FOR THAT SONG!**

**x**_rawr 3 ~ _**thanks for your review, PLEASE DONT JUMP OFF A CLIFF!**

**x**_MysteriousMoon ~ _**hehehehe glad you liked it! **

**x**_Jn0 6 ~ _**Thanks for thinking im a great writer... *blush* i-i-im flattered ... *_***

**x**_TakkunCat ~ _**thannnkss for reading and reviewing! hope you still are! and omg awesome story? pppuuhh leeaaaseee.. but thank you :3 you warmed my hearrrt :)**

**x**_Andrea ~ _**ahahahhaa you are an anoymonous reviewer but i was so suprised when my inbox was full of emails because you reviewed so much! thank you soooo much :D and thanks for saying this is an awesome story and i love you too for reading this :) you flatter me too much saying im an awesome writer.. *_* im definately not the best but im on the way ;)**

**x**_IJustAD ~ _**hehehehe thank you for loving and reading this story! and the stories you've suggested.. i already read them before you told mee ^^**

**x**_kokonut30 ~ _**glad you liked the idea for my story, funnily i thought of it when i was most likely having the worst day of my life and yes, i agree with you it was going a bit fast.. i changed it and i guess thats why it had so much chapters now..**

**x**_Becky _**~ thank you for reviewing, glad that you like all my stories and think i've done a good job ^^ i think that do pretty bad with them though :P**

**x**_Hachiman ~ _**ahahaha loved ya review ^.^ i always love seeing another side of things :D thank you for thinking its awesome, oh my bad, FUCKIN awesome and hope you've read till the end :)**

**x**_Me ~ _**your reviews got me thinking actually. hope you didnt drop this story!**

**x**_crazychick1313 ~ _**thanks for all ya reviews, i hoope you've read this tooo the end to be able to see this message i left for ya :)**

**x**_FateIsMyLover ~ _**really? crying? me too :'( isnt that so weird? me crying to my own story? well, i hope you've read it so that you see this message :)**

**x**_ScarletEaterEvans ~ _**hahahaha thanks for all your lively reviews, hope you've been reading missy :) **

**x**_mangagirl135 ~ _**really? this was indescriable? thank you ^.^ made me so happy! and its nice to know i did good with this story which started as an anger-venting sort of writing... thankk you again XD**

**x**_Gingiie666 ~ _**ahahah i dont know when you'll get to this chap but i hope you keep reading to see this and thanks for all your recent reviews! just read em all today and was really happy :D**

**OK! AND THATS ALL! oh and to all the anoyomous reviewers with no names, thanks for reading and reviewing anyway, you've all made my day!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**AND THATS ALL! everyone on the roll of honor, 1 and 2, have helped me in some way throughout this story! thanks for all the support! i appreciate it so much! ok, to prevent myself from getting all mushy, i believe this is the end.**

**Please check out any of my other stories, 99 Percent Strawberry, I'm Scared of Being Alone are the two i updated recently ^.^ feel free to read anything else from me and it makes me really sad that this is ending... THERE IS NO SEQUEL EITHER! alls weell that ends weell i guess!**

**READ ON FELLOW FANFICTIONERS AND DONT FORGET...**

**Hikari loves you all :)**

**xhikari**


End file.
